la union de las sailor y los opalos
by lisay ikari
Summary: Capitulo final, un desenlace feliz como simpre debe ser en Sailor moon.
1. UNA NUEVA VIDA

Hola espero que les guste esta historia. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NUEVA VIDA**

Después de mucho tiempo la batalla con sailor galaxia por fin fue librada y las chicas tenían de nuevo un camino libre y un sueño que cumplir, pero lo que no sabían es que unas chicas de otro lugar las necesitaran tanto.

.-Serena eres un tonta

.- Ya reí siempre me estas insultando y agrediendo ya me canse, esta como siempre hizo su cara de reproche.

.-Chicas paré se que no son lo suficiente mente grandecitas como para seguir peleando.

.-Hay mina siempre queriendo dar consejos y luego estas peor que ellas.

.-Lita déjala que no ves que por primera vez quiere ser responsable.

.-Si claro si lo fuera seria como tu ami.

Serena gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se dirigieron a ver a Andréu pues lita se había hecho su novia después de tanto tiempo, de que las chicas le insistieran tanto.

Cada una de ellas estaba realizando su sueño el cual poco a poco fueron realizando pues no sabian cuanto tiempo duraria su tranquilidad, mina acudia a todas las audiciones para lograr su sueño de ser cantante, ami ya habia entrado al hospital de tokio como asistente de darien, lita puso su pasteleria quien las chicas siempre pasaban por uno que otro pastelito, reí al morir su abuelo se hizo cargo por completo del templo hikawua y serena pues termino de psicóloga y estaba tratando de poner su propio consultorio, las onter procuraban reunirce con ellas de vez en cuando pues como michiru seguia en sus conciertos y una que otra vez haruka la acompañaba con el piano, hotaru ya no era la pequeña niña de antes ya era toda una señorita y setsuna ella solo deves en cuando se le veia pues por su trabajo en la puerta del tiempo le era imposible dejarla.

Mientras en otro lado del mundo, unas chicas un poco mas jóvenes que las sailor trataban de cumplir sus sueños.

.- Saily cuanto tiempo vamos a guantar necesitamos ayuda.

.-Lo se sukesa creo que es tiempo de ir a visitar a una vieja amiga que nos ayudara.

.- Cuando crees que sea eso.

.- No lo se yari pero tiene que ser lo mas pronto que podamos.

.-Si seguimos asi el tiempo se nos acabara y todo estara perdido.

.-ya lo sabemos il no lo tienes que estar repitiendo a cada rato.

.-bueno ira si pusieras un poco de tu parte.

.- pongo todo mi ser pero..

.-ya basta no es momento de que peleen entre ustedes somos del mismo lado se acuerdan, ahora tengo que contactar a setsuna se que ella nos ayudara.

Espero que este pequeño avance les aya gustado por fa dejen muchos review.

Att saily


	2. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Espero que les aya gustado el primero capitulo fue algo corto pero tratando de que les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO II

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Ese dia habia llovido mucho, por suerte serena no tenia nada en que preocuparse pues tenia una nueva vida tranquila, pues ningun enemigo las habia vuelto a molestar ya nisiquiera se ponia su broche pues ya era toda una mujer, usaba siempre zapatillas negras muy altas, con unos trajes sastres que eran muy pegados y dejaban ver su figura. cuando a esta no le agradaban mucho pero por la profesion que habia elegido no podia vestirse informal. Cuantos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de serena, por un momento se puso a pensar en como se encontraria seiya, yaten y taiki, aquellos hermanos que en realidad eran las sailor star, que aunque al principio no las acepto pero termino por ganarse y encontrar a otros amigos mas unque con seiya no le pudo corresponder pues ella amaba mucho a darien asi como el a ella.

Esta guardo el broche en aquella caja de madera que un dia darien le habia regalado, al dejar el hermoso broche se paro frente al espejo y se veio ya no era la misma de antes era diferente, ni siquiera traia las mismas coletas que la diferenciaban pues ahora usaba sus cola de caballo o si no el cabello suelto, como mina se lo habia enseñado a peinar alguna vez, esta tirandose a su cama se quedo completamente dormida y vestida.

Cinco chicas habian llegado ya a la mansion tenoh, cada una con diferente personalidad y se podia notar solo en el atuendo que llevaban, una de ellas tenia el cabello borgoña corto con pequeñas luces de color rojo , de piel blanca, algo bajita y delgada, sus ojos de color negro la cual reflejaba una mirada fria y traia un atuendo de jeans con una blusa negra y larga de tenis negro que concordaban con la blusa, otra de ellas era alta de cabello castaño con destellos color cafe obscuro, piel color morena clara, esta tambien delgada traia unos jeans y una sudadera verde que concordaban perfectamente con unas sandalias, la otra un poco mas alta que la primera de piel morena obscura, unos ojos color azul , delgada y de cabello largo negro con luces de color azul esta traia sus jeans con una blusa marino con detalles de azul mas claro y unos zapatos azules, otra de ellas era un poco mas robusta de cabellos rubios con destellos un poco mas obscuros y de cabello corto, piel clara y de ojos color miel, esta traia puesto unos jeans con una blusa amarillo con rosa y unas botas rosas, la quinta un poco mas robusta que la ultima de cabello rojo con destellos plateados piel morena clara esta traia unos jeans con una blusa blanca con detalles plateados y sus zapatillas cerradas de el mismo tono que su blusa.

.-Nos costo mucho trabajo llegar, pero alfin lo logramos.

.-Si pero ubiera sido mas facil si aprendieras mas japones no crees.

.-Como si tu supieras tanto.

.- Ya no empiecen por favor, comportense serias hemos llegado a tokio con mucha dificultad ahora espero encntrar a haruka y michiru.

.-Pero nos dijiste que te conocia solamente setsuna.

.-Si asi es pero en realidad todas me conocen pero, no lo recuerdan ademas teniamos que contactar a ellos por que setsuna dijo que tenian que estar presentes.

Estas no dudaron en tocar quien pronto aparecio una sirvienta haciendolas pasar pero solo hablaba japones y le habia entendido solo saily y sukesa, al pasar se encontraron con una enorme mansion que se veia igual de hermosa que por fuera con unos sillones muy comodos y confortables una chimenea que hacia mas placentero el lugar, Saily inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de michiru y haruka que al verlas se sorprendieron.

.-Buenas noches mi nombre es haruka tenoh ella es la señorita michiru kaio.

.- Hola mucho gusto,mi nombre es pam, ella es vick, lili, naty y cindy hemos venido a buscar a la señorita setsuna meio.

.- Lo siento pero ella no se encuentra, pero para que la buscaban.

.-De todas formas lo sabran emos venido a pedir les ayuda a ustedes sailor urano y sailor neptiu.

.-Pero como es que saben nuestros verdaderas identidades quienes son ustedes.

.-No te alarmes haruka yo las cite aqui. Se oia una voz desde el fondo.

.-Sailor plut pero como.

.-Todo asu tiempo me dejan hablar con la señorita pam porfavor.

.-Claro entra a mi despacho decia una confundida haruka.

Al ir directo al despacho pam fue jalada por lili.

.-Sabes que nos pudiste ahorrar una fortuna en aprender japones.

.-Ups lo siento se me habia olvidado que tenia esa habilidad al igual que ustedes, es mas es mejor que la sepan utilizar les hara mucha falta y esta trono los dedos y les guiño el ojo y entro a hablar con sailor plut a la oficina de haruka.

.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos saily, me preocupaste cuando me buscaste y mas cuando dijiste que sabias de el nuevo enemigo.

.-Setuna a ti no te puedo engañar tu sabes mi historia y lo que paso pero, este no es el momento yo solo quiero que esten todas reunidas para poder explicarles.

.-Lo entiendo, pero la verdad nose como lo tomaran las iners, pues su vida que al fin era normal se tendra que acabar.

.-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo ese es su destino salvar a su princesa y principe al igual que el tuyo proteger la puerta del tiempo.

.-Cuando quieres verlas.

.-Necesito que sea hoy mismo no hay mucho tiempo ademas , no se si ylias ya encontro el cristal negro.

.- Pero como si ese fue destruido, ya no existe.

.-No te equivocas si existe con un pedazo que encuentre estaremos perdidos.

.-Estabien hoy mismo hablaremos con las demas sailors.

.-Hay otra cosa kakyu mando a los chicos y no se como reacionen las demas.

.-Creo que se alegraran, pero es mejor que empecemos a preparar todo.

Esperando que les este gustando y porfa manden review se los agradecere.

att saily


	3. LA BATALLA TIENE QUE EMPEZAR

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los opalos son de mis locos sueños.

**CAPITULO III**

**LA BATALLA TIENE QUE EMPEZAR**

**A haruka no le dio mucha gracia no entender lo que hablaban esas bellas chicas. Pero una de ellas se dio cuenta y para su pesar de haruka fue sukesa. y se sorprendio mas cuando pudo hablar su mismo idioma.**

**.-Que pasa tenemos algo raro o que por que tenos quedas viendo asi.**

**.-Tal vez por que no entiendo lo que dicen y me intriga.**

**.-Haruka por favor aunque lo entendieras no sabrias lo que estamos hablando ademas no es nada de lo que te incumba.**

**.-Veo que se estan conociendo dijo setsuna.**

**.-Setsuna nos puedes explicar que hacen estas desconocidas jovencitas aqui.**

**.-Claro michiru pero preferiria que tu y haruka les hablaran a las demas sailor.**

**.-Acaso o curre algo se vio a un haruka preocupado.**

**.-Me temo que si contesto saily la chica de pelo rojo con mechas plateadas.**

**.-Esta bien y cuando quieren que sea esa reunion.**

**.-Tiene que ser lo antes posible a y por favor tenemos que ir al instituto por hotaru, ella debe estar presente y me gustaria verla despues de tanto tiempo.**

**.-No es necesario ya estoy aqui.**

**Hotaru dijeron todos al notar la presencia de una joven alta de cabello negro que estaba postrada en la puerta.**

**.-Pero que haces aqui tu deberias estar en el instituto.**

**.-Si lo se pero asi les ahorre tiempo. Saily cuanto tiempo sin vernos y esta se dirigio a los brazos de una muy cariñosa y feliz saily.**

**.-Pero como ustedes ya se conocian decia michiru.**

**.-Claro todas nos conociamos pero por problemas que hubo en yuray y para no afectar a nuestro mundo decidio la reina serenity que no recordaramos nada esepto setsuna y yo.**

**.-Ahora comprendo, pero bueno me imagino que quieren descasar ya es tarde y han de ver hecho un viaje muy largo asi que porfavor les asignare una habitacion, en lo que haruka contacta a las chicas.**

**El fuego del templo hikawua se comportaba muy extraño y rei lo habia no tado.**

**.-Sera que un nuevo enemigo nos atacara cuando en eso sono el telefono y esta al oirlo salio del cuarto sagrado.**

**.-Si , a hola haruka como estas, una reunion si pero no es muy tarde esta bien yo le llamo a mina y a serena si no te preocupes si adios nos vemos en dos horas. y esta colgo.**

**.-Me pregunto si esta reunion tiene que ver con lo que le pasa al fuego sagrado.**

.-Seiya no crees que es muy raro que de pronto la princesa nos haya mando asi por que si.

.-Tal vez no taiki pero a seiya ahorita lo que le importa es que va a ver a su bombon.

.-Ya yaten decia un pelinegro molesto.

Las chicas empezaron a ir llegando poco a poco antes de las dos horas que le habia dicho haruka pues tenian dudas sobre esa dichosa reunion.

.-Chicas si haruka nos cito dos horas despues por que llegamos antes tengo sueño.

.-Serena ya deja de quejarte, no se te hace raro que nos hayan citado a las cuatro de la madrugada debe de ser muy grave no crees.

.-Si lita es muy raro ademas si tiene que ver con algun nuevo enemigo que se hayan enterado.

.-Por cierto serena y darien, pero amy que no deberias estar en el hospital.

.-Me dijo que vendria despues de terminar su turno.

.-Si mina pero hoy es mi dia de descanso pero si estuviera en el hospital llegaria con darien.

.-Les dije que no ivamos a caber es muy chico el coche.

.-Deja de estarte quejando que tu y lira van muy comodas en nuestras piernas.

.-Disculpen chicas pero para haber sabido que ustedes llegarian me ubiera comprado una camioneta antes decia sarcasticamente haruka.

Pues estas se fueron muy apretadas en su convertible a delante iva haruka con setsuna y michiru y atras iva saily quien cargaba a sukesa, il que cargaba a lira y yari quien cargaba a hotaru. y si es que quedaba un poco lejos la casa de las chicas para el tempo hikawua.

Pero por suerte llegaron completas aunque un poco adoloridas, pero hhabian llegado.

Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver llegar a las onters con cinco chicas un poco menores que ellas pero mayores quew hotaru. Todas empezaron a saludarse y en eso una fuerte explosion se oyo en la parte trasera de el templo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la ecena toxido max peleando con una mujer robusta morena quien en sus brazos sostenia a una gata negra inconsiente y en el suelo se encontraba un gato blanco mal herido. Mina y serena se sorprendieron al ver esto y inmediatamente tomo a artemis entre sus brazos y sin pensar que estaban unas completas extrañas se transformo y empezo a pelear. y cuando menos se lo esperaron aparecieron cinco de ellas de lante de ellasy todas gritaron al mismo tiempo dragon de agua quien de sus manos aparecio una figura de un drago hecha por la misma agua dejando a sailor venus herida e inconsiente.

.-Hola chicas cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

.-Todo era perfecto hasta que apareciste decia una il molesta.

Saily se voltio y les dijo que de esto se encargaban ellas.

y cada un a de esas chicas hizo aparecer en su pecho dijes de diferentes colores y diferentes signos en el mismo.

.-DIje de los opalos aparece en nuestro pecho gritaron todas y despues de esto cada una fue diciendo por los seres protectores del norte, por los seres protectores del sur, por los seres protectores del este, por los seres protectores del oeste por el elemento, aire, fuego agua tierra y al final saily dijo por los cuatro elemento transformame en lo que realmente soy.

Las sailor se quedaron inmoviles al ver este acontecimiento, la batalla no dduro mucho pero no lograron quitarle a iral a luna y serena se quedo muy preocupada.

.-Estan bien pregunto saily.

.-Si contestaron todas.

.-Esta muy lastimada tenemos que llevarla al hospital igual que adarien y a artemis.

.-Mee permiten dijo una timida lira. Eseta al hacercarle en las partes que ponian sus manos las heridas fueron desapareciendo.

Maldicion fallaste eres una inutil.

.-Lo siento pero los opalos ya estan aqui.

.-Asi que mi querida hermana ya llego a tokio. jajaja pues que se cuide por que esta ciudad tiene mucho peligros.

Ojala les aya gustado mucho y porfa dejeme muchos review.

senshivisa y gracias y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia espero que este capitulo te guste.

att saily


	4. LA IDENTIDAD DE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los opalos son de mis locos sueños.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO IV

LA IDENTIDAD DE EL NUEVO ENEMIGO.

Como era de esperarse las chicas se quedaron inmóviles al ver que al curar lira tanto las heridas de mina, darien y artemis Iván despertando. Pues al notar a las misteriosas chicas transformarse fue algo sorprendente pues estas cuando hacían aparecer el dije cada una de ellas al transformarse era sorprendente lira cuando se transformaba aparecía agua en el piso y esta se hundía y al aparecer su aspecto cambiaba su pelo estaba suelto sujetado por una valerina en color azul y en su rostro aparecía un antifaz de color aguamarina, con una blusa azul que le llegaba hasta arriba de el ombligo escotada sin una manga y una falda larga a la cadera de color agua marina encima estaba un tipo de red con monedas colgadas y unos zapatos de tipo ballet, al final en sus manos llevaba unas pulseras que le hacían juego con unos aretes de piedras en color turquesa y marino largos y su collar que era una nueve en la cual resaltaba un símbolo del elemento agua. Cuando sukesa aparecía un volcán en el cual ella se introducía y cuando salía el volcán estallaba y esta aparecía con un atuendo que dejaba ver bien su figura un pantalón negro, sostenido por un cinturón rojo que el broche era un sol, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y un antifaz rojo su blusa de tirante que al llegar al busto le salían unas mangas largas y esta era rayada de colores negro con rojo. Y por ultimo unas zapatillas picudas en rojo no muy altas y su dije el cual también era un sol y en el cual resaltaba el símbolo del fuego. Yari esta era envuelta en una enorme piedra y al salir esta se rompía y aparecía una hermosa joven de cabello largo suelto en el cual llevaba una boina en color verde una blusa de manga larga de cuello en v que empezaba después de los hombros, una falda hasta las rodillas café y un cinturón verde unas botas tipo militar largas, el antifaz en color verde y un dije en forma de trébol el cual resaltaba el símbolo de la tierra. il era tragada por un fuerte remolino y al salir traía el pelo suelto , su blusa era de tirantes (como la forma del vestido de una princesa que es pegado como ovalado) y con unas pequeñas aberturas en medio de esta una tipo cola ondulada que caía en un pantalón amarillo y unas botas rosas y un cinturón y pulseras de color amarillo y un dije en forma de corazón que sobresalía el símbolo del aire. Y por ultimo saily que esta llevaba unos pantalones pegados en color blanco con detalles plateados una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos holgada en cuello cuadrado que esta le llegaba a los muslos y un cinturón ancho plateado y combinado con unas sandalias brillosas plateadas y altas y un dije que era un pentaculo (este es la estrella de David pero encerrada en un circulo) que en cada pico traía el símbolo de cada una de sus compañeras y dos de los cuales era uno e tiempo y el animalismos. Y su pelo suelto y alaciado unos aretes largos en plata.

.-Gracias decía una confusa mina.

.-Quienes son ustedes decía reí.

.-bueno como se abran dado cuenta somos sus nuevas aliadas , el enemigo es muy poderoso y necesitamos su ayuda.

.-Setsuna quiero que primero nos expliques como es que las conocemos pero no nos acordamos decía haruka aun mas preocupado que antes.

.-Yo se los explicare todo decía saily un poco preocupada.

A millones de años luz de este planeta en una galaxia lejana se encuentra yuray mi planeta, yo estaba a punto de casarme pero mi hermana ylias lo impidió, pero mi madre desapareció después de tenernos, ylias visito a una hechicera llamada miscka la cual hechizo a mi prometido y lo mando al sueño eterno y entonces la verdad se nos fue aclarada por que esa hechicera era mi madre, mi hermana y yo nos hicimos rivales por lo que había hecho, pero miscka nos dijo que podíamos despertar a mauri pero que el no recordaría nada, así las dos tendríamos las mismas oportunidades, mientras nosotros estuviéramos aquí nuestras damas de compañía y amigas nos suplantarían en nuestros cuerpos, mientras que nuestras almas viajarían, así empecé mi búsqueda al llegar a la tierra tarde tres años en encontrar una persona que me ayudara en mi búsqueda pues la encontré después de eso tarde un año en encontrar a los ópalos pero encontré a los negativos y no a los positivos y encontré a mauri, pero por cosas del destino, trampas de ylias y de los ópalos negativos mauri se alejo de mi, y yo deje que viviera en paz pero después de dos años encontré a mis guardianas y amigas las cuales están presentes aquí.

Así que decidí quedarme pero para ayudar a este planeta y librarlo de las manos de ylias pero hace poco nuestra vida era normal así como lo es ahora la de ustedes. Ylias se entero de su existencia de la de el cristal negro.

.-Pero entonces no hay que preocuparse decía lita, por que ese cristal lo destruimos.

.-Es verdad pero con que ylias encuentre un solo pedazo lo puede volver a formar y así apoderarse con el y sus guardianas de este mundo por eso hemos venido a pedirles ayuda.

Las chicas se habían quedado sin palabra alguna, pues el enemigo era mas fuertes que ella, la prueba era que cuando venus la ataco con un solo ataque la venció y la dejo inconsciente.

.-Pero si es así como las vamos ayudar si somos muy débiles.

.-Es verdad, pero por eso nosotras las ayudaremos a despertar los recuerdos y los poderes que la reina serenity las hizo olvidar.

.-Como entonces todas tenemos mas poderes.

.-Y no solo eso sino una nueva transformación, pero como eso lleva tiempo lo debemos hacer de inmediato no sabemos cuando ellas nos vuelvan a atacar y además tenemos que esperar a otras aliadas.

.-Así es decía setsuna tenemos que esperar a las sailor star.

.-Los chicos decía una mina sorprendida y alegre, pues otra vez volvería a ver a su adorado taiki.

Las chicas estaban felices pues volverían a ver a los chicos, pero la razón de su visita no era amena pues venían a combatir al nuevo enemigo.

.-Setsuna quiero que les digas a las chicas que necesitamos alojamiento.

.-A es verdad chicas saily y yo estuvimos hablando de que necesitan estar protegidas a si que no se si ustedes les puedan dar a alojamiento a alguna de las chicas. Pero estas que darían como nosotros dispusiéramos.

.- O seria mejor que todos nos quedáramos juntos para que estemos mas seguros decía haruka.

.-Ustedes que dicen chicas.

.-Pues por mi no hay ningún problema mis audiciones son hasta diciembre y estamos en octubre.

.-Yo podría dejar a cargo a Andréu decía lita.

.-Bueno creo que pediré permiso en el hospital decía ami

.-Lo mismo puedo hacer yo.

.-Por mi pues como apenas estaba viendo lo de mi consultorio lo puedo posponer.

.-El colegio tendrá que esperar decía una hotaru alegre.

.-Entonces no se hable mas nos iremos a la casa de las montañas de la familia tenoh.

Todas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para preparar su equipaje pues no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían ahí.

Con respecto a los chicos pues saily dijo que hablaría con kakyu para que los mandara directo a las montañas y tener un entrenamiento duro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les aya gustado se despide de ustedes.

Saily nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y si lo quieren mas pronto dejen review.


	5. LA LLEGADA A LAS MONTAÑAS

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los opalos son de mis locos sueños. Espero que este capitulo les agrade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

CAPITULO V

LA LLEGADA A LAS MONTAÑAS

Todas las chicas habían convencido a mama ikuko de que dejaran ir a serena al supuesto campamento pero , después de rogarle y lloriquearle todas las chicas mama ikuko acepto, después de todo su hija era una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero no sabia si algún día le pudiera decir la verdad. Una verdad que hasta luna sabia menos serena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Serena siempre tiene que llegar tarde.

.-Ya reí no te enojes además todavía es temprano.

.-Hay amy es que siempre hace lo mismo esta misión es muy importante.

.-Lo es para todas decía una lita que acababa de llegar.

.-Chicas díganme que esa que viene ahí no es mina.

Pues mina venia a lo lejos con una maleta mas grande que ella, y casi sin aliento al llegar dio un respiro.

.-Al fin lo logre.

.-Mina gritaba una sorprendida haruka.

.-Que?

.-Mina no crees que exageraste un poco en tu equipaje.

.-NO al contrario lita creo que me hizo falta.

.-Mina no vamos de vacaciones por si no te has dado cuenta.

.-Ya lo se reí pero uno nunca sabe cuando se puede encontrar a alguien guapo y ligarlo además va a ir taiki.

.-Hay mina tu nunca cambias decía una divertida michiru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado serena estaba muy pensativa, sentada en una banca de un parque cercano de la casa tenoh.

.-Seiya te volveré a ver, pero sin embargo no quiero herirte aunque mi relación con darien esta un poco distante yo lo amo pero si vienes tu, no sabré que va a pasar, por que en estos momentos me pasa esto luna donde estas.

Y esta empezó a llorar cuando sintió unas cálidas manos quienes le alzaban el rostro limpiando sus lagrimas. Y al ver esta el rostro de aquella joven lo reconoció de inmediato era la líder de los ópalos.

.-Dime por que estas así.

.-Yo cuanto tiempo tienes aquí.

.-Lo suficiente como para saber que estas confundida en tus sentimientos.

.-Tal vez yo no soy luna pero si soy una persona que te puede escuchar y ayudar, puedo ser una mas de tus amigas, si me lo permites.

.-Gracias, es solo que extraño a luna.

.-Serena no te quieras engañar a ti misma por que el daño te lo haces tu no yo.

.-Saily dime como e llegado a dudar por el amor de darien.

.-Talvez tu corazón te lo dicta, y solo tu puedes decidir a quien amas realmente.

.-Escucha, se que tienes un destino que seguir, pero yo se que la pequeña dama estará feliz con la decisión que tomes.

.-Conoces a Rin.

.-Si es una niña muy hermosa y ella quiere lo mejor para ti así que piénsalo. Te esperamos en la mansión.

Esta le guiño un ojo y se quedo completamente perpleja ella sabia todo, lo que le pasaba incluso había hablado con Rin, pero su preocupación era, que pasaría si en verdad ella se había enamorado de seiya y había olvidado su amor por darien estaba realmente confundida pero por suerte tenia una nueva persona que mejor que sus amigas se habían dado cuenta, de lo que le ocurría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Hola chicas ya están listas decía una saily alegre.

.-Hola contestaron todas.

.-Donde esta serena decía una reí mas enojada que antes.

.-No te preocupes ella llegara le decía amy para calmarla.

.-Ya estoy aquí no se por que se preocupan tanto por mi.

.-Entiéndenos cabeza de bombón que te queremos por eso nos preocupamos.

.-Yo lo se, pero estoy cansada de que todos me quieran proteger como una niña.

En eso saily escucho todo e interrumpio.

.-Bueno chicas ya estan listas .

.-Si asintieron todas.

.-Pero decía una mina sorprendida. Saily y como vamos a viajar hasta aya no veo ningún auto.

.-Las ópalos se empezaron a burlar y a decir no les dijeron.

.-Decirnos que decía haruka.

.-Lo que pasa es que nos vamos a tele transportar decía una divertida sukesa.

.-Que gritaron todas.

.-Y mis cosas pero como no mis maquillajes y.

.-Mina cállate decían todas.

.-No te preocupes mina las cosas llegaran le decía lira, si no como nos arreglaremos.

.-Lira decían las ópalos.

.-Pero como van a llegar nuestras cosas decía amy intrigada.

.-Ahora lo van a ver les decía una divertida il.

Todas se quedaron muy atentas observando que Iván a hacer. Para aparecer las cosas en la casa de las montañas de los tenoh y en eso saily se veía muy concentrada cuando se empezó a reír y dejando a todas con cara de eee! No entendí.

.-Así haruka te necesito a ti ven pro favor necesito un momento tu conocimiento . y todas se sorprendieron al entender la risa.

esta la toco y vio cada lugar de la zona y todo los alrededores las habitaciones y todo.

.-Por favor coloquen sus pertenecías juntas. Todas empezaron a botar sus mochilas equipajes y otras mochila y ya cuando no hubo otra cosa que lanzar.

Salió un tipo burbuja que al tronar los dedos esta desapareció en el acto.

.-Bueno ahora quiero que se transformen en las sailors.

Así una a una se fue transformando, remplazando su vestimenta con su singular traje de marinerito.

.-Colóquense en la siguiente forma por favor de la siguiente forma mercuri dale la mano a lira, lira a su vez a neptiu, esta se la dio a Urano y esta a sukesa, ella se la dio a marts y esta a venus y esta a su vez a il, esta se la dio a saturno y esta a Júpiter y esta a yari y a su vez plut y plut a la saily y esta a eternal sailor moon y esta a toxido max. y este a su vez a mercuri. Ya cuando se Iván a tele transportar se oyó una voz desde un árbol.

.-Y a nosotros nos van a dejar tres chicas vestidas de negro decían esto.

.-Chicas grito una alegre serena.

.-Ya era tiempo que llegaran decía saily.

.-Y ustedes quienes son decía yaten al ver a cinco chicas desconocidas.

.-Luego les explicaremos decía plut.

.-Bueno ya están aquí, por favor, heler, colócate en medio de venus y il.

Este obedicio y se postro a lada de las indicadas maiker le dio la mano a mercuri y a lira y por ultimo Seiya se la dio a plut y a saily.

.-Listos grito saily, si dijeron todos.

Tele transportación de los ópalos de las estrellas planetarias de la luna y estas desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sin percatarse que alguien las había estando observando.

Al llegar vieron un hermoso paisaje lleno de naturaleza y paz, pero la cual desde ese momento se convertiría en una batalla por encontrar su poder escondido.

.-Chicas creo que una parte del entrenamiento es que ya no se van a ver

desde este momento así que despídanse.

.-Que decían todas sorprendidas.

.-Haruka se sobresalto y dijo que era una tontería que el enemigo los encontraría mas vulnerables.

.-No se preocupen por que este lugar esta protegido.

Así que por favor no quiero que la despedida sea mas dura.

Entonces todos se empezaron a despedir y a decir que lograrían su objetivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno algo pequeño este fics. Pero muchas gracias por leer mi historia espero que este capitulo los aya dejado satisfechos.-

SerenaTsukinoMoon o gracias por tu review pero la verdad no se como hacer lo que me sugeriste pero tratare de arreglarlo espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

SaIlOr-DuLcE si bueno pues este será un misterio hasta el final por que en este capitulo serena esta confundida y aquí participa mas serena pero mejor te dejo con la intriga jajaja. A y gracias pronto los leeré.

Bueno se despide de ustedes su cordial escritora diciéndoles que espero sus reviews y regaños sugerencias o lo que quieran.

Att saily


	6. UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los opalos son de mis locos sueños. Espero que este capitulo les agrade.

* * *

CAPITULO VI

LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Una verdadera sorpresa fue al oír decir que se separarían, y todo a causa de un nuevo enemigo de el cual no conocían.

.-Pero por que no creo que sea conveniente separarnos.

.-uranus gritaba una desconcertada setsuna.

Pues aunque este su forma de ser siempre era estar a ala defensiva, pues siempre terminaba furioso por todo y una de estas es que les costo mucho aceptar a los chicos.

.-Ustedes aceptaron venir, y no te permito que le hables a si a saily.

.-Tranquilízate yari.

.-Pero ...

.- Uranos yo entiendo que te preocupe que les pase algo a las chicas o incluso a tu princesa y príncipe pero como les he dicho yo personalmente me encargare de la protección de todos y no creo conveniente que nos separemos, pero si eso es muy importante para ti y las chicas estar con sus amigas he decidido que es mejor que todos vivamos juntos y que solo nos veremos en la cena les parece dormiremos en esta misma casa todos. Te parece uranus.

Esta solo se quedo callada al notar la cara de saily de comprensión.

.-Saily y como nos quedaremos decía una intrigada mina.

.-Muy fácil vamos a decidir por rifa.

.-Todos al oír esto se cayeron y se les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

.-Solo a ti se te ocurre eso saily.

.-Ya sukesa deja de quejarte.

.-Saily gruñona.

.-sukesa tonta.

Y estas se quedaron viéndose en forma enojada y echando rayos.

.-A quien nos recuerda eso decía lita muy divertida. Y todas se quedaran viendo a marts y a sailor moon a excepción de las que discutían. Y así empezaron a reír todas, pero a las que no les causo risa fueron a las cuatro chicas que ahora discutían.

.-A es verdad chicas les tengo una sorpresa y me refiero a marts y a Júpiter.

.-a nosotras contestaron las dos confundidas.

Esta cerro los ojos y trono los dedos y frente a ellas se encontraban andrew y Nicolás.

.-Pero ellos que hacen aquí.

.-No entiendo no saben nada.

.-Claro que sabemos decía un alegre andrew contestando la pregunta de reí.

.-Y estamos aquí para ayudarlas decía un Nicolás serio.

.-Saily decía una serena confundida pero como.

.-No se preocupen chicos ellos se los explicaran mas tarde entonces en lo que estábamos.

Los cuartos quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Serena–Saily / Seiya–darien / Taiki–Nicolás/ Andrew-Yaten

Reí-Sukesa / Lita-Hotaru / Michiru-Haruka / Amy-Lira

Setsuna-Yari.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para que bajaran a empezar su entrenamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una base en lo mas recóndito de Tokio se encontraba una luna confusa y sin fuerza atada de patas y con un pequeño pañuelo en su hocico(acuérdense que es gatita) .-OH veo que ya despertaste gata estúpida, me vas a pagar lo que me haz hecho te voy a.

.-Tranquila aril, la necesito viva para que nos diga todo sobre el cristal negro.

.-Lo siento mi señora. Pero no me ...

.-Claro muy pronto podrás hacer lo que te plazca con esa gata.

.-Esta bien mi señora.

Esta se retiro y dejo a una aril con ojos de malicia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas ya habían bajado y solo esperaban a serena y a sukesa.

.-Siempre llega tarde decía una reí enojada.

.-Y ni se diga de lili, pero a horita que venga me va a oír.

.-Ahí van de nuevo decían todas.

Ya cuando bajaron se encontraron con una buena reprimenda de reí y pam.

.-Bueno como estamos ya todos creo que ahora , al instante se pusieron a su lado lili, cindy, vicky y naty. Les diré que ellas desde ahora serán su sensei.

Primero que nada michiru y amy por favor, sigan a lira. Se despidieron y se fueron. Reí y haruka por favor con sukesa. Estas hicieron lo mismo y se retiraron. Mina y hotaru por favor con il. Y lita y setsuna sigan por favor a yari.

Por favor taiki y yaten acompañen a Nicolás y tu seiya y darien a andrew por favor.

Darien se despidió con un beso muy tierno de serena y se marcho.

.- Y yo me quedare con tigo.

.-Así es princesa te molesta aunque creo que nos llevaremos bien, sígueme por favor. Esta la siguió y llegaron a una habitación que era muy cálida al entrar pam le indico que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones y esta así lo hizo.

.-Pensé que íbamos a entrenar o me ibas a enseñar algo.

.-Serena yo no puedo enseñarte nada si estas tan confundida.

.-Yo.. Esta no sabia que decir.

.-No me lo quieras negar por que se que es lo que te pasa, te lo dije en el parque y te lo vuelvo a repetir puedes confiar en mi.

Serena se soltó a llorar y entre sollozos.

.-No se lo que me paso, pero después de tres días antes de la partida de los chicos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLAHS BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Serena has estado muy rara todos estos días.

.-No luna yo estoy igual que siempre, es que lo que pasa que ya ves cosas, como no has visto a artemis.

.-SERENA como puedes estar diciendo eso si yo y artemis somos solo amigos.

.-Hay luna entonces como se supone que nacerá diana eee! Y esta le dirigió una sonrisa picara. Y salió del cuarto pero al salir solo se decía así misma tal vez sea por que estoy triste por la partida de los chicos y una voz en su interior le decía no Será mas bien por seiya que estas así. Y solo esta fue interrumpida por sami.

.-Serena seiya esta abajo esperándote.

.-Seiya pero si hoy no quede de verme con el que raro. Y esta se marcho.

.-Aunque sea un gracias no serena le gritaba su hermano.

Cuando bajo se encontró con un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro que pronto al verla se paro.

.-Bombón, perdón por no avisar pero sabes que pronto me marchare y quería invitarte al cine te gustaría.

.-Si claro solo déjame pedirle permiso a mi mama.

.-No hay problema ya se lo pedí.

.-Hay seiya tu nunca vas a cambiar.

.-No importa pero así me quieres no.

Serena ante este comentario se sonrojo y pero en su interior había dicho que si.

La tarde había sido muy amena pues este la invito al un helado, después fueron a ver una película de terror que serena termino muerta del miedo y abrazando a seiya. Cuando llegaron a su casa.

.-Bombón te divertiste.

.-Si muchas gracias seiya.

.-Bombón te quería pedir una ultima cosa.

.-Si dime.

.-Quiero que me regales un beso, aunque sea quiero llevarme tu recuerdo y eso.

.-Seiya yo no puedo sabes que yo amo a darien y si hiciera esto lo traicionaría. Y solo agacho la mirada.

Seiya levanto su rostro y la beso y serena a esto no lo detuvo si no que ya no había sentido un beso así de labios mas que de los de darien. Así como el había empezado el beso el lo termino.

.-Lo siento bombón pero no lo resistí.

Y así se marcho dejando a una rubia muy confundida.

El día había llegado los chicos se marchaban y todos estaban ya reunidos viéndose frente afrente, para despedirse, cuando seiya brazo a serena este le dijo gracias me lo llevo en mi corazón. Y la soltó.

Al postrarse a lado de la princesa kakyu.

.-Bombón tu siempre estarás en mi corazón y siempre serás algo especial para mi.

.-Si seiya siempre seremos grandes amigos.

.-Creo que no entendió lo que le quisiste decir seiya decía yaten muerto de la risa.

.-Hay serena que no entendiste.

.-No enserio explíqueme, no entendí. Pero cuando hubieron desaparecido esas estrellas fugaces en su mente de serena solo decía si seiya tu también eres una persona especial para mi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN DE FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Y eso fue lo que paso, aunque al principio no lo quise aceptar por que siempre pensaba en Rini. Y esta se puso a llorar inconsolablemente en los brazos de pam, quien solo le acariciaba el cabello y la trataba de calmar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les guste aunque no me he tardado nada en los capítulos solo por ver a mis lectores felices.

SerenaTsukinomoon: Bueno pues creo que te equivocaste porque toda buena historia necesita de sentimentalismo y romance y esta no Será la excepción, pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Y a todos mis lectores espero que les haya gustado un chorro mi historia. Y su quieren pronto la continuación dejen reviews ya sean regaños sugerencias o lo que se les plazca menos insultar a su pobre e indefensa escritora que hace lo que puede para agradarles.

Att saily


	7. AMOR ENCONTRADO

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los opalos son de mis locos sueños. Espero que este capitulo les agrade.

* * *

CAPITULO VII

AMOR ENCONTRADO

La princesa de la luna se encontraba llorando en los brazos de una completa extraña pero esta no pudo dejar de llorar pues penso que por primera vez alguien la entendia.

.-Serena por el momento yo no te puedo exigir mas puesto que en el estado que estas no puedo enseñarte nada pero si te dire algo, has lo que tu corazon sienta y no por un compromiso que el destino te trazo.

Asi se salio de aquella habitacion guiñandole un ojo y dejando a serena totalmente confundida.

.-Lo siento serena pero solo tu puedes decidir el camino que deseas asi como yo lo hice alguna vez decia saily en la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Bueno chicas es hora que todas nos transformemos, para que yo les ayude a sacar ese poder interno que tienen, estas asintieron y pronto sacaron sus plumas de transformacion. al igua que vicky hizo a parecer su dije para transformarse. Estando transformadas.

.-Creo que me presentare como debe de ser.

Mi nombre es lira soy la guardiana del elemento agua y su nueva sensei. Ahora primero que nada les enseñare a controlar nuestro elemento, pero primero necesitamos un lugar en el cual seamos una con nuestro elemento. Al instante despues de estar caminando un buen rato encontraron un hermoso lago que lira no dudo en invocar a las ondinas para ayudarlas. Las chicas se quedaron anonanadas al ver esta imagen, pues lira les dijo que esperaran un momento que ya regresaba. Esta se tardo mas de 15 minutos en el agua y pues nadie es capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo la respiracion. Al salir las chicas se acercaron.

.-Lira estas bien.

.-Claro chicas por que no debia estarlo, bueno en fin ya encontre nuestro lugar perfecto.

.-Debajo del agua, entonces mercury saco su mini computadora y empezo a investigar y cual fue su sorpresa.

.-Que pasa mercur decia neptiu preocupada.

.-Esque tiene mas de 90 metros aproximada mente de profundidad.

.-Y eso que decia lira.

.-No podremos aguantar tanto tiempo la respiracion.

.-Jajajaja solo se reia lira, chicas toda via no comprenden verdad.

y las dos negaron con la cabeza.

.-Bueno para eso estoy aqui para enseñarles ahora bien, por eso somos el elemento agua por que controlamos este, por favor confien en mi.

.-Estas no estaban muy convencidas pero tenian que poner lo mejor de su parte para lograr su objetivo. Al isntante de ir vajando se sorprendieron al notar que no era necesario aguatar la respiracion por que estaban respirando sin ningun problema, lira al notar esto se las quedo viendo

.-Tienen mucho que aprender en tan poco tiempo.

Estas no entendieron lo que les quizo decir solo la siguieron sin preguntar nada hasta llegar a su destino.

Al ya viajar mucho salieron en un mundo hermoso aguas cristalinas muy transparentes un lugar donde todo era cubierto por el hielo, pero mejor dicho por el elemnto agua.

Vienvenidas a nuestro verdadero hogar nuestros origenes, estas se quedaron boquiabieras al encontrar todo un mundo de el cual querian explorar pero lira no se los permitio.

.-Chicas primero que nada quiero que me ataquen con su mejor poder.

.-Estas loca te podemos hacer daño.

.-No se preocupen todavia no ven m i verdadero poder, estas asi lo hicieron y la primera en atacar fue mercuri burbujas de mercurio estallen, y este solo se disperso con un frio que dejo desaparecer la guardiana del agua. y neptuno ataco sin decir nada maremoto de neptuno esta solo lo esquivo.

.-Chicas creame si yo fuera iral ya estarian muertas. QUiero que primero intente controlar el agua pues es parte de ustedes.

.-Lira tengo una pregunta

.-si dime neptiu.

.-No lo gro entender por que estamos respirando si aqui no hay mas que agua.

.-Es verdad decia mercury, pero sin embargo hay una gran cantidad de oxigeno ya que el agua es vida no es asi decia al quedarse viendo a lira.

.-Asi es mercuri una gran parte de nuestro cuerpo es agua a lo cual nos lleva que por eso el agua contiene gran oxigeno pues nosotros basicamente somos el 90 de agua. A tu pregunta por lo mismo podemos respirar y no solo eso si no ser una con el agua.

.-Ser una decian ambas.

.-Les dare una pequeña muestra esta se acerco al lago y solo toco el agua y al instante ella se convirtio en agua pero al regresar a la normalidad .

.-Este es una habilidad que podras ser ser una con su elemento. Ahora necesito que me digan cual es su sueño.

.-Nuestro sueño decia una confundida neptiu. Disculpa pero que no debemos entrenar.

.-Si pero eso es una de las cosas que debo saber para tratar de cumplir ese sueño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor venus y saturno ya estaban mas confundidas que cuando conocieron a las chicas a un que el lugar era bello tenia una parte de horripilante.

.-Il por que nos trajiste a esta parte de el bosque es horrible decia venus asustada.

.-SAbes te vas muy a lo superficial el que el lugar sea bonito o feo no quiere decir que este no nos sirva.

.-Como no entiendo decia saturno.

.- Si mieren lo que pasa es que si se dan cuanta ustedes son el amor y el desamor por asi decirlo por eso es que e escogido este lugar ahora quiero que me digan si ustedes tuvieran la oportunidad de abandonar todo lo que saben borrar las peleas y los enemigos aceptarian marcharse sin recordar nada.

Las dos jovenes se quedaron pensando muy seriamente en que respuesta dar pero al no encontrarla no supieron que decir.

.-Bueno chicas esta respuesta no la pido hoy si no cuando haya terminado todo esto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-Me niego a darte una respuesta decia uranos totalmente molesta.

.-Pero uranus yo solo queria saber .

.-No me opongo a que hagan eso es una tonteria.

.-Ya chiscas dejen de pelearse por algo que no vale la pena decia sukesa ya molesta.

.-Yo no me estoy peleando solo que uranus es demasiado fuerte como para que no me deje intentarlo primero.

.-No marts ya te dije que no no insistas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Yari entonces como me dijiste que era.

.-Mira lo tomas por la oreja y lo levantas y asi poco apoco le vas cortando.

.-Es bastante relajante esto a entonces le corto un piesito.

.- si cortaselo pero con mucho cuidado si asi el enemigo se llevara una gran sorpresa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien y seiya peleaban como verdaderos luchadores profesionales.

.-Ya chicos uno muy pronto ganara.

.-Andrew si la victoria sera mia decia seiya.

.-Ni creas que te voy a dejar tan facil ganar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Nicolas aclarame una cosa decia taiki por que a yaten si lo ayudas y ami no.

.-Yo no lo ayudo taiki es que es mas facil asesorarlo y verlo como el si puede.

.-Hay hermanito no te quejes que ami me costo mucho trabajo igual que ati.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL dia habia transcurrido era hora de cenar y las chicas terminaron muy cansadas de su largo entrnamiento.

.-chicos ya es hora de cenar y espero que esto les guste. Esta solo se alegro que lita ubiera estado con ella unos momentos para que cocinara por que la verdad cuando todos se quicieron meterse a ayudar todos salieron corridos por pam y lita, pues en lugar de ayudar nadien cabia en esa pequeña cocina.

.-Lita esto te salio delicioso decia serena comiendose un pedazo de pastel.

.-Serena el pastel es despues de la comida decia rei.

.-Ya si ni que fuera para tanto

.- Lo dices por que estas comiendo igual que ella por eso la defiendes.

.-No te metas pam.

.-no le hables asi a pam decia rei retando a liliana.

.-Rei no seas metiche.

.-Callate serena tonta.

.-Mejor callate tu pam gruñona.

.-ERes una tonta lili.

y estas sin ningun motivo al igual que siempre se empezaron apelear y solo los demas se reian de esto. SOlo una persona se quedo mirando a pam diferente y este no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba a el. Mina ya era novia de taiki y amy de yaten, lita pues estaba feliz que andrew estuviera ahi Darien pues estaba con su princesa y rei y nicolas estaban felices de volverse a ver haruka, pues estaba con su sirena y pues hotaru era muy chica para tener un novio y setsuna no tenia ni tiempo para eso y pues pam ni perro que le ladrara al igual que seiya. Al terminar la cena tenian un tiempolibre para platicar o cosas asi y ver como habia sido su dia.

Pam habia salido a fuera a ver las hermosas estrellas y esta fue seguida por alguien, esta oyo un ruido y rapido se puso posicion de defensa cuando se escondio y vio que alguien se acercaba lo golpeo y este solo grito.

.-oooooooooooooooh golpeas duro no osita.

.-Seiya disculpame no te reconoci y como me llamaste.

.-Bueno te llame osita por que eso pareces .

.-Te sientes bien seiya.

.-Estando con tigo muy bien.

La chica solo se sonrojo y volvio a mirar al cielo.

.-Te gustan las estrellas ee.

.-Si mucho algun dia quisiera tocar una.

.-Pues que esperas tocame a mi.

.-No seas gracioso seiya y para que te voy a tocar a ti.

.-Yo soy una estrella fugaz que te va a robar.

.-Sabes mejor vete adormir creoq ue estas enfermo.

.-Puede ser pero la enfermedad que tengo solo sequita con esto.

Seiya se acerco a pam y la beso y esta correspondio el beso pero, al darse cuenta que serena estaba ahi se solto de seiya, pero cuando la quizo alcanzar no pudo por que este la tenia sujeta.

.-Que haces seiya a caso la quieres perder, por que me besaste sabias que estaba aqui.

.- Serena nunca fue mia y nunca lo sera y te bese porq ue nacio y la verdad no habia visto a serena.

.-Seiya yo no se que te propongas pero yo no te puedo corresponder, yo espero a el el unico que me prometio amor segundos antes de quedarse dormido. por un hechizo lo siento y esta asi se marcho.

.-Por que siempre me tengo que enamorar de la persona menos indicada por que se decia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la habitacion de la princesa de la una y de la guardiana de los opalos serena lloraba en una cama .

.-Serena yo no pude evitarlo.

.-Por que pam pense que eras mi amiga y confiaba en ti.

.-Princesa yo no puedo negarle que me deje llevar pero disculpe yo no..

.-Detodas formas es mejor asi porq eu yo no quiero verlo sufrir.

.-Serena escuchame yo no puedo corresponder a seiya.

.-PEro por que no

.-Por que yo amo a mauri el unico que por el cual estoy en esdte planeta entiendeme.

.-Pero y seiya.

.-Pense que te atraia.

.-Tal vez pero seiya no esta viendo donde hay una persona que lo quiere y lo ama con toda su alma.

.-La princesa kakyu decia serena.

.-Asi es ella si puede corresponderle y yo no.

gRACIAS A SERENATSUKINO Y A SAILOR-dULCE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE YA SABEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS REGAÑOS ATT SAILY


	8. CONFUSIONES Y PELEAS

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los ópalos son de mis locos sueños. Espero que este capitulo les agrade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO VIII

CONFUSIONES Y PELEAS

Saily había reunidos a todos por que se entero por una de las chicas que el entrenamiento era una tonteria pues lo que estaban haciendo no les estaba sirviendo de nada.

.-Saily esta es una burla que se supone que hemos estado haciendo en estos días.

.-Tiene razón haruka no hemos estado haciendo nada que perder el tiempo por que yo no veo ningún avance decía Júpiter.

.-No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí el enemigo puede estar atacando y nosotros sin hacer nada. Decía mercuri.

.-Como pude ser posible que nos dejáramos guiar por alguien que ni siquiera a encontrado a quien vino a buscar.

Marts dio un buen golpe a saily por que en realidad como era posible estarles ayudando sin ella haber terminado su misión, esta solo se quedo callada y sin nada que decir.

.-Marts como te atreves a ofender a saily de esa manera.

.-No permitiremos que le hablen de esa manera.

.-Como es que se atrevieron a decir eso.

.-Esto lo van a pagar muy caro.

Las ópalos se pusieron en posición de ataque cuando.

.-Chicas esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas, y demos gracias que por un instante nosotras no somos las que están en esa situación que harían ustedes si perdieran a la persona que aman. Díganme no se ustedes pero yo si perdiera a darien me moriría de dolor por que no aguantaría estar sin el.

Estas sólo se quedaron en silencio reflexionando en lo que había dicho su princesa, ya hace un segundo.

.-No debimos venir a poyarlas nosotras podemos ganar sin su ayuda.

.- Claro no necesitamos a unas tontas niñas que ni siquiera han madurado.

.-Es mejor dejar que el enemigo las destruyan.

.-No es mejor destruirlas nosotras.

.-Ya basta, esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas decía plut.

.-No podemos estar peleando entre nosotros, estamos del mismo lado recuerdan.

.-Es verdad chicas ellas han venido a ayudarnos.

.-Como puedes estar de su lado venus.

.-Ya neptiu no pelen esa no es la forma.

.-Entonces como arreglaremos las cosas dime saturno.

.-Quieren saber que hemos estado haciendo por que como saben tienen prohibido hablar de su entrenamiento, por eso nadie sabe que ha hecho todos estos días. Todos se han estado divirtiendo han estado haciendo cosas nuevas, cosas que cuando son las guerreras o guerreros se han olvidado de las cosas que les gustan de los sueños que tienen, de sus ilusiones, de sus creencias. Todo eso han olvidado.

Y era verdad todo lo que habían soñado nunca lo habían realizado por que siempre que decidían a hacerlo nunca se atrevieron.

.-Tiene mucha razón yo, nunca les dije que en una de las audiciones que hice me aceptaron pero me tenia que ir de Tokio y no las podía dejar por que tengo una responsabilidad como sailor venus y nunca me fui.

.-YO fui aceptada en harbar para hacer mi doctorado aya pero yo soy sailor mercuri y no atreví a dejarlas.

.-Hace unos dos meses me tuve que haber ido a la india para poder ser una gran sacerdotisa, pero no podía dejar a mis amigas.

.-a mi me tenia que ir a Francia para llegar a lo que siempre soñé una gran chef.

.-Pues michiru tenia que ir a hacer unos cuantos conciertos alrededor del mundo pero no se quiso ir y pues yo tenia que correr pero no pude irme tampoco.

.-Yo ya no pude seguir en estado unidos por que no podía dejar que ustedes estuvieran peleando y yo cumpliendo mi sueño por eso me regrese.

.-Y saben que yo tengo una responsabilidad muy fuerte en la puerta del tiempo.

.-Yo al terminar la preparatoria me iba a ir a estados unidos para hacer mi carrera aya decía sailor saturno.

.-Y tu serena alguna vez les haz dicho que sueño tienes.

.-Saily yo no, pero en realidad yo cuando era niña mi sueño era ser una gran psicóloga e ir a recorrer el mundo cuando tuviera mucho dinero pero tengo el dinero, lo que no tengo es valor para hacerlo y dejarlos.

Los chicos se habían quedado mas que sorprendidos, por que era cierto todos tenían marcado un destino, pero ellos no tenían definido como iba a ser su vida con quien se iban a casar, pero ella si su princesa tenia un destino que seguir y nunca se habían imaginado que ella tuviera un sueño. Pero si ella tenia su propio sueño y no solo eso si no su propia realidad, trazada.

.-Quiero que me digan tu darien a caso no has derrotado muchas veces a seiya en batalla.

.-Si así es y a sido muy desestrezante.

.-Pero ustedes han estado peleando como es posible.

.-No te asustes bonbom hemos estado peleando si pero en un video juego muy bueno y además yo también le e ganado a darien decía seiya con voz de triunfo.

.-Taiki, yaten no han estado practicando y jugando deportes extremos como esquiar, paracaidismo, entre otras cosas me dirán que no se han divertido.

Y que me dicen de ustedes chicas tu mina y hotaru no han aprendido a ver la diferencia entre el amor y el desamor, a poco ese bosque tenebroso en el que estuvieron no cambio.

A poco setsuna y lita no han estado cuidando un huerto de el cual libraron muchas veces de plagas como gusanos y langostas.

No me nieguen que tu haruka y reí se estuvieron peleando por que estaban tratando de cuidar a especies en peligro de extinción.

.-Y michiru e amy que no trataron de saber mas de sus sueños y secretos ante lira.

Aunque no lo crean yo estuve con ustedes en cada momento, en cada risa y en cada alegría yo les di lo que nunca podrán hacer en su vida cotidiana, preocuparse por no ser ustedes los que salvaran a los demás.

Cuan era cierto lo que dijo saily y no era para menos por que nunca se preguntaron que hacían los demás si estaban siendo feliz como ellos mismos.

.-Discúlpame saily yo no me di mis palabras.

.-No te preocupes marts es muy cierto lo que dijiste, pero yo preferí ayudar a los demás que ser yo misma una egoísta por eso no lo hice y ahora me tienen frente a ustedes, dándoles un poco de felicidad y espero que la hayan aprovechado por que desde ahora todo cambiara.

Las chicas estaban un poco pensativas con lo que esa tarde dijo saily, pero sin embargo ellas darían lo que fuera por salvar ese mundo que ellas tanto amaban.

* * *

El día para el fue diferente por que reafirmo lo que pensaba de ella que era una mujer excelente.

.-Viendo las estrellas eeee osita , espero que esta vez no me quieras golpear.

.-Estas medio demente verdad seiya.

.-Pero por que si yo sólo digo la verdad, dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

.-Para empezar tu no eres ni borracho ni niño.

.-No me rompas mis ilusiones lo decía con cara de gatito de sherk.

.-Haces muy feo seiya.

.-Te dejo quiero caminar un rato.

.-Te puedo acompañar no quiero que te pase nada osita.

.-Esta bien pero deja de decirme osita si.

.-Claro osita vamos.

.-Hay seiya que te dije.

Y estos así se fueron caminando siendo vistos por darien.

Este rápido se dirigió a la habitación de serena para ver que estaba haciendo.

Toc .. toc..

.-Adelante.

.-Hola princesa que haces

.-estoy cansada darien.

.-Pero por que me imagino que tu también te haz divertido igual que todos estos días.

Y la realidad era otra pues no saily siempre la dejaba sola en esa habitación que la hacia pensar en ellos dos los hombres que por su culpa saily no le podía enseñar nada.

.-Como que seiya anda muy cariñoso con pam no crees.

.-Si eso veo, me alegra por que así se olvidara de mi.

.-Que te pasa acaso estas celosa.

.-Yo no tengo por que estar celosa si seiya solamente es mi amigo.

.-Pues parece como que si te molestara.

.-No la verdad no me molesta ni siquiera me importa.

.-Bueno hace un rato vi que seiya y pam se alejaban creo que Iván a pasear.

.-Así pues que bien por ellos, darien me puedes dejar sola quiero dormir ya si.

.-Claro princesa espero que descanses.

Al salir darien de su habitación no pudo dormir sino pensar en que estaba haciendo ese par juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Gracias seiya por acompañarme pero no era necesario.

.-Estas segura que tal si te comía un oso o peor un león.

.-Hay seiya que imaginación tienes reía la chica.

.-Te estas burlando de mi acaso.

.-No como crees.

.- Osita que mala eres conmigo.

Se habían quedado sentados a la orilla del parque y seiya no dudo nuevamente en besar a pam y esta no negó el beso si no al contrario lo hizo mas apasionado.

Estos solos se separaron solo para tomar aire y proseguir con lo que estaban. Seiya poco a poco le fue quitando su blusa al igual que ella le quitaba su chaqueta a seiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena pronto se dio cuenta que pam no había dormido con ella cuando bajo al desayuno, las chicas preguntaban por ella y solo cuando vio seiya traía de la cintura a pam

.-Ya son novios a caso.

.-Mina no seas curiosa, ya son novios.

.-Hay reí eres igual que mina.

.-Cállate lita gritaron mina y reí.

.-Si lo somos contesto seiya orgulloso, verdad osita.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza sin querer ver a serena a los ojos.

.-Que feliz por ti pam.

.-Tal vez no encontraste a mauri pero a su replica si.

.-Nos da gusto a todas decía plut.

.-A horita regreso decía pam después de marcharse.

.-Ya por fin tengo novia y es muy bonita.

.-Claro pero no comparada con la belleza de mina.

.- y no se diga con la de amy.

.-reí también es muy bonita.

.-Y lita es la mas hermosa de todas.

Al pobre de andrew casi se le atora la comida al ver como todos se acercaban a el y las chicas reían, pero estaban tan contentos que no notaron que serena y setsuna ya no estaban.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otra habitación pam lloraba inconsolablemente.

.-Setsuna soy una tonta, yo se que no le puedo corresponder a seiya y aun a si lo hice.

.-Pam tu tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, dime por que no les dijiste a las chicas lo demás.

.-Por que no tuve el valor de decirles que ylias había ganado y mucho menos que me quito a mauri.

Serena oía todo a tras de la puerta sorprendiéndose por lo que oía cuando desde adentro dejo de oírse las voces de las dos mujeres.

.-Serena no sabes que es malo espiar tras de la puerta.

.-Pam como es que yo solo.

.-Discúlpame es que yo quería saber lo que paso y sin querer oí lo de mauri.

.-Es mejor que entres vamos a dentro.

.-Hola setsuna.

.-Que hacías oyendo de tras de la puerta es de mala educación.

.-Yo lo siento.

.-No te preocupes de todas formas se tenia que enterar, que ylias me venció y esta vez no quiero que suceda lo mismo y con respecto a seiya yo..

.-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte y mucho menos para que me des una explicación sobre lo de seiya, yo confío en ti y eso es suficiente.

.Gracias princesa.

.-No gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a seiya.

.-mañana empezaremos el verdadero entretenimiento por eso, quería pedirte que les informaras a los chicos que mañana empezara el verdadero reto.

.-Esta bien yo les diré, ahora me retiro para decirles.

Salió de la habitación, con dirección a el comedor para informarle a los demás de que el entrenamiento esta vez seria mas serio.

.-pam crees que fue lo correcto decirle lo de mauri. y por que no le dijiste lo que paso con seiya.

.-Es mejor que no sepa lo que en realidad paso a noche.No quiero que desconfíe de mi.

.-Ojala sea lo correcto y no se estropee todo.

.-ESo espero yo tambien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno un poco cortito pero de algo a anda pues mejor algo se despide de ustedes su escritora.

Saily.


	9. EL PASADO DE SAILY REGRESA

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los ópalos son de mis locos sueños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO IX

EL PASADO DE SAILY REGRESA.

Cuantos días habían pasado ya, el entrenamiento era muy duro, auque todas hacían su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de encontrar su poder escondido y la relación de seiya y pam, mejoraba día con día, aunque para la vista de ella era todo muy doloroso, la relación de Darien y Serena estaban muy apegados pues, darien reconfortaba y a la vez atormentaba a serena por la relación de pam con seiya. 

.-Hola osita como amaneciste hoy.

.-Seiya cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así.

.-Lo siento osita pero no puedo te tienes que ir a acostumbrando.

.-Pam necesito hablar contigo.

.-Dime Liliana.

.-Necesito hablarte a solas no te molesta verdad seiya.

.-No claro que no te la puedes llevar pero cuida muy bien de mi osita.

.-Hay seiya que te acabo de decir. Este solo se acerco a pam y la despidió con un beso muy tierno y se fue.

.-Ahora dime que es lo que pasa sukesa.

.-Es hora ya están mas que listas.

.-Es verdad, este tiempo que ellas lo sepan todo.

.-Si es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.

.-Esta bien diles que necesito hablar con ellas hoy en la noche nos vemos en el lago avísales por favor.

.-SI yo les aviso y dime como vas con seiya.

.-Pues , bien .

.-Te noto muy triste que pasa.

.-Sabes que yo no puedo, por que todavía lo tengo clavado en el alma y tatuado en el corazón.

.-Lo se pero no creo que seiya tenga la culpa de eso.

.-Si lo se pero que puedo hacer no lo puedo olvidar.

.-A quien no puedes olvidar eee.

.-Darien que escuchaste.

.-Lo suficiente como para saber que no amas a seiya.

.-Déjanos solos sukesa y no te olvides de lo que te pedí.

.-Si esta bien nos vemos. Esta se quedo mirando a darien y se retiro.

.-Que es lo que pretendes darien.

.-Quiero proponerte un trato.

.-Yo no hago tratos ni mucho menos si es para hacer sufrir a serena y a seiya.

.-Como supiste que hablo de ellos.

.-Muy fácil yo leo la mente y es una habilidad muy útil.

.-Entonces no quieres oír el trato.

.-Lo siento darien, pero si es que quieres a serena no deberías hacerla sufrir tanto con tus intrigas por que a lo mejor todo te sale mal y tu eres el que se va a quedar sin pareja. Y así se retiro y se fue dejando a darien totalmente pensativo.

.-Serena, pero que estoy haciendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Maldita gata aunque te hemos hecho sufrir no has dicho nada sobre el cristal negro pero, te voy a hacer hablar.

.-Mátame si eso te place pero yo nunca traicionaría a mi princesa, espero que te quede bien claro. Miaaa miaaa

miaaaa.

.-Mi señora yo solo. Esta recibió una cachetada por parte de ylias.

.-Eres una estúpida, no puedo creer que esa gata no te haya dicho nada.

.-Mi señora yo...

.-Cállate insolente como te atreves a levantarme la voz, si ni siquiera haz podido encontrar donde esta saily y esas tontas niñas.

.-no señora si lo se lo investigue y las encontré.

.-habla de una vez si no quieres que tu vida corra peligro.

.-No me hagas reír por favor, tu investigar algo.

.-Que haces aquí li.

.-yo se donde están, ella las esta entrenando en la casa de las montañas de la familia tenoh y esta protegida por una magia que no puedo entrar.

.-Así que mi querida hermanita las esta entrenado y protegió la casa, jajaja pues vamos a ver quien es mas poderosa, prepara todo hoy las vamos a tacar dile a las otras.

.-Si mi señora, esta hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

.-Y tu iral espero que hagas hablar a esa gata.

.-Si ya no cometeré mas errores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el comedor de las chicas estaban peleándose por unos deliciosos pastelillos que preparo lita.

.-Esto te quedo muy delicioso lita.

.-Gracias amy.

.-Dime Serena como te ha ido con darien estos días.

.-Pues la verdad mina a estado muy cariñoso pero.

.-Pero que serena.

.-Bueno reí lo que pasa es que me dice cosas sobre pam y seiya , la verdad me molesta mucho.

.-No debería hablar mal, darien de pam.

.-Si además ella nos a estado apoyando mucho.

.-Tienen mucha razón michiru y haruka, serena.

.-Claro que lo se hotaru pero no puedo ponerme a pelear con darien por que no quiero discutir con el.

.-Pero debes defender lo que piensas serena.

Todos voltearon a ver quien era esa voz.

.-pam cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

.-Lo suficiente como para saber que mi relación con seiya no te agrada.

.-Yo..

.-Por favor sígueme necesito hablar contigo.

.-Bueno chicas las dejo nos vemos al rato.

Y así serena siguió a pam hasta desaparecer.

.-Bueno chicas yo también me voy me que de ver con yaten en el techo para ver las estrellas.

.-Nosotros también nos vamos michiru quiere practicar un poco su violín y yo la quiero escuchar.

.-Chicas entonces que hacemos.

.-Lo siento hotaru Nicolás y yo vamos a caminar un rato por ahí.

.-Yo me tengo que arreglar por que me quede de ver con taiki.

.-Creo que solo somos tu y yo lita.

.-Voy a enseñar a cocinar a andrew lo lamento.

.-Claro como yo no tengo ni perro que me ladre me quedo sola.

.-Que te parece si jugamos un juego de mesa hotaru.

.-Jugarías con migo seiya .

.- y me invitan a mi a su juego.

.-Si setsuna eres bienvenida.

Y así como niños chiquitos se empezaron a jugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Bueno serena quiero que me expliques que es lo que oí hace un minuto.

.-Yo pues, la verdad estoy celosa por que veo como te trata seiya y pues es como si me viera a mi pero mi realidad es otra por que tu estas en mi lugar.

.-Dime serena quieres que deje a seiya .

.-No

.-Como te molesta pero me dices que no quieres ...

.-No quiero que lo dejes por que no quiero verlo sufrir y yo no le puedo dar el amor que tu le das.

.-Entonces la verdad no te entiendo, que es lo que quieres.

.-Quiero que lo hagas feliz por que yo no voy a dejar a darien, por que la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que lo amo con todo mi ser y que nunca lo voy a dejar de amar.

.-La verdad quería hablar contigo por que necesitaba avisarte que voy a salir con las demás ópalos.

.-Si esta bien y a que hora regresan.

.-Bueno necesito hablar con ellas de algo y como no quiero que escuchen como cierta personita, pues vamos a ir lejos de aquí.

.-Pero y que tal si.

.-no te preocupes no tan lejos si pregunta seiya por mi dile que me fui a dormir si.

.-Claro esta bien yo le aviso.

.-Bueno me voy por que las chicas me han de estar esperando.

Y esta desapareció ante los ojos de serena, quien al percatarse de eso salió de la habitación con destino al comedor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Sukesa estas segura que aquí te dijo que nos viéramos.

.-Si lira cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir.

.-Yo creo que como 18569 veces jajaja.

.-Muy graciosa yari.

.-Hay lira no te enojes es que es la verdad eres muy desesperada.

.-Ya il como si tu no lo fueras cuando hay descuentos en las tiendas de ropa.

.-Eso es diferente.

.-La verdad yo no le veo la diferencia.

.-Saily gritaron todas.

.-Lo lamento chicas pero me entretuve hablando con serena sobre seiya, pero eso no importa ahora si no quiero saber como han estado estos últimos días las chicas.

.-Bueno creo yo creo que el elemento agua ya esta preparado.

.-Al igual que el aire

.-Y el fuego

.Tanto como la tierra

.-Y los chicos como estarán

.-Ellos ya están prosperando.

.-Nicolás pero que no estabas con reí.

.-Si pero andrew me informo de esta reunión.

.-Pero da la casualidad que el se esta divirtiendo con lita mientras tu estas aquí jajajaja. Reían todas.

.-No te apresures tanto sukesa.

.-Pero y lita.

.-no te preocupes ni cuenta se dio cuando me le despegue, soy muy astuto.

A estos se les a pareció una gota en la cabeza y casi golpean a andrew.

.-Bueno y como están los chicos

.-Por mi parte creo que ya están mas que preparados.

.-Entonces no se hable mas y mañana les daremos la noticia.

.-Pero que demonios es eso decía il sorprendida.

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que salían llamas.

.-los demás gritaron todos.

.-no hay tiempo chicos tómense de las manos.

Tele transportación de los ópalos elementales.

Al llegar ahí vieron lo que nunca pudieron imaginar las sailors en el piso y una ylias sonriente de su derrota.

.-Hola hermanita nos volvemos a ver.

.-Maldita como te atreviste esto lo pagaras muy caro.

Cuando esta la iba a atacar un joven de cabello castaño claro se puso delante de ella. Esos ojos los reconoció al instante.

.-hola amor cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

.-mauri eres tu unas lagrimas se le cayeron del rostro y este fácilmente la tiro.

.-Lo siento amor te lastime decía el con tono de burla.

.-Pero como pudiste unirte a ella como .

.-Bueno la verdad es que yo la amo a ella lastima que después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta.

.-Adiós hermanita tienes muchas cosas que hacer pero pronto nos veremos y espero que te quede claro que esta es una muestra de que estas chiquillas no pueden contra mi. Y así desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

.-Me despido amor pero pronto nos volveremos a ver lo prometo.

.-Chicas como están.

.-Nos abandonaste saily por que.

.-Yo lo lamento y salió corriendo sin dirección y sin rumbo.

.-Están muy heridas, por favor ve curando a todas lira necesito ver a saily.

.-Lira a mi primero yo debo de estar con ella.

.-Seiya.

.-Por favor hazlo lira ella lo necesita decía serena en el piso.

Ya recuperado seiya se levanto a toda prisa y se marcho en la misma dirección que saily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que pam estaba confundida y acostada en el suelo. Sollozando

.-Por que tu mauri tu no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlahs bakcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Todo te esta quedando precioso.

.-Lo crees mauri.

.-Claro que lo creo si lo esta haciendo mi futura esposa.

Saily solo se sonrojo y lo beso tiernamente.

.-Sabes hoy quiero ver las estrellas contigo.

.-Esta bien te veo donde siempre.

La noche había llegado y estaba ya en el lugar donde hace unas horas habían quedado.

.-Amor lo siento por el retraso es que Se me atravesó algo.

.-No te preocupes también acabo de llegar.

.-Sabes cual es mi sueño.

.-Cual.

.-Tocar una de esas bellas estrellas.

.-Bueno entonces tócame a mi.

.-Y dime para que te voy a tocar.

.-por que soy como una estrella.

.- No seas gracioso mauri, el día que toque a una estrella es por que e encontrado a la persona que amo.

.-Hay amor que imaginación tienes

.- bueno déjame tener mi ilusión no.

.-Esta bien sabes prometo que nunca te traicionare y sabes que tu eres el amor de mi vida.

.-Si lo se por eso te amo y así se besaron.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFin Flash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Por que me engañaste me dijiste que me amabas.

Prometiste nunca dejarme mauri y nunca traicionarme.

.-Osita que pasa por que.

.-Seiya por favor abrázame.

.-Claro osita yo siempre estaré con tigo.

.-Mauri solo decía ella hasta que se quedo dormida totalmente. Y entre su sueño repetía ese nombre que le retumbaba en la cabeza a seiya.

.-Maldito inmbecil por que te esta haciendo sufrir tanto osita.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Donde estaban su responsabilidad era cuidarnos y a nuestra princesa mas que nada.

.-Por favor chicas no nos llenen de preguntas no es el momento.

.-.Que paso por que se puso así saily.

.-Yo se que esta mal pero se los vamos a decir. Hace mucho tiempo tuvimos una batalla con ylias pero la perdimos y lo que mas le dolió a saily fue que la perdimos por culpa de quien le juro amor y le prometió que nunca la traicionaría.

.-Entonces el era no es así.

.-Así es princesa el era mauri.

.-Cuando nosotras la conocimos ella era muy feliz, pero al enterarse de su traición de mauri se volvió fría.

.-Pero cuando vimos que seiya la trataba igual que el pensamos que era mala idea al principio, pero después nos dimos cuenta que ella estaba tratando de olvidar a mauri con ayuda de seiya. Y volvió a tener esa mirada dulce y tierna que la caracterizaba.

.-Entonces eso fue lo que paso, por eso es que se puso tan mal pam.

.- Nosotros somos sus guardianas pero ninguna de nosotras le puede hacer olvidar eso y esperamos que seiya lo haga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que se a de su agrado este capitulo aunque no hee tenido muchos reviews por que a lo mejor no les esta gustando esta historia pero por fa aunque sea dejen uno no sean malos con migo si.

Se despide de ustedes saily.


	10. EL RENACERDE LAS GUERRERAS DE LA LUNA

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de naoko takechi y los opalos son de mis locos sueños.**

**hola a todos bueno tal vez no a muchos pues casi nadie me manda sus comentarios bueno primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han leido y pues quiero aclarar la duda de una de ellas.**

**primero que nada no es que me revuelva en los nombres pero creo que no entendiste bueno te pondre como es la cuestion tan cuestionosa.**

**1.-Pam y saily son la misma persona ya que cuando pan se transforma en la guardiana de los opalos se convierte en saily.**

**liliana y sukesa son las mismas y siguen el mismo procedimiento ya que ella es la guardina del elemento fuego.**

**vicky y lira son la misma ya que es la guardiana del elemento agua.**

**cindy y il son las misma ella es guardiana del elemento aire **

**naty y yari son las mismas ya que es la guardiana de la tierra. **

**Espero que con esto le ayas entendido si no hai me avisas pero los dejo con el capitulo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO X**

**EL RENACER DE LOS GUERREROS DE LA LUNA**

**Las chicas estaban confundidas por lo que los opalos les habían confesado pero sin embargo eso era lo que menos les preocupaba pues se dieron cuenta que lamentablemente, la realidad era que otra vez habían sido derrotas y humilladas.**

**.- sentimos lo que le pasa, pero eso no es lo que nos importa ahora.**

**.-No seas insolente michiru tu no eres así.**

**.-Lo siento setsuna pero como quieres que reaccione si otra vez..**

**.-Volvimos a fracasar decia una rubia que miraba a el cielo.**

**.- es que hoy no estuvimos con ustedes por que...**

**.-Me imagino que lo sabian y por eso se fueron y nos dejaron.**

**.-Eso no es verdad lita.**

**.-Entonces dinos por que se fueron y nos dejaron solas.**

**.-Te vamos a contar todo pero prefeririamos que estuviera saily.**

**.-No creo que ella este bien a de estar muy dolida. contestaba serena quien solo abrazaba a darien lo mas fuerte que podia.**

**.-Es verdad princesa es lo mas probable, pero por ahora esperemos que seiya la tranquilice.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Esa chica la que le había sacado de la cabeza a su bonbom estaba aferrado a el llorando, tan desconsertadamente que le dolia tanto, por que siempre le pasaba eso a el, tenia que enamorarse de la persona que menos indicada y quien mas sufria, pero esta vez se había prometido que no la dejaria sola a ella no, por que pam en ese momento lo necesitaba mas que nadie.**

**.-Gracias seiya decia la pobre joven a un con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**.-No tienes nada que agradecerme osita yo estare contigo para siempre si tu me lo permites.**

**Esa sensacion cuanto tiempo paso desde que alguien la miraba con esos ojos de amor y de ternura, si en realidad el primero que le había dado ese tipo de mirada fue el al hombre que ella amaba y que todavia no se lo sacaba del alma.**

**.-Seiya quiero regresar con los demas , ellos tienen derecho de saber todo.**

**.-Esta bien osita lo que tu digas iremos a donde tu quieras.**

**Los dos jovenes se pararon y caminaban abrazados pero en ese momento seiya por primera vez sentia que estaba siendo de gran ayuda y asi era. Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cabaña de los tenoh.**

**.-Seiya prometeme que no te alejaras de mi cuando sepas la verdad.**

**.-Claro que no te dejare sola, lo prometo pase lo que pase.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Una mujer mas que satisfecha estaba en el centro de tokyo, mas feliz que nunca y con ella a su lado un hombre alto de piel clara y unos hermosos color miel.**

**.-Mauri lo hiciste mas que perfecto.**

**.-Si amada mia por ti sabes que haria cualquier cosa.**

**.-Con eso me he dado cuenta que realmente me amas y que te has olvidado por completo de la inecta de saily.**

**.-Asi es contigo a mi lado nada puede ser mas que perfecto.**

**.-Mi señora lo hemos logrado las vencimos.**

**.-No seas tonta iray no las hemos vencido aun solo fue un poco de diversion.**

**.-Asi es mi querida asekus todo esta saliendo respectivamente al plan.**

**.-Cuando seguiremos la otra parte.**

**.-Muy pronto li en cuanto iral haga hablar de una vez por todas a esa estupida gata.**

**.-Entonces va a ser cuanto antes. Decia una mujer alta de piel morena clara que salia de la obscuridad.**

**.-Habla de una buena vez a que te refieres con eso.**

**.-Muy facil, a que esa gata estupida ya no me sirve por que le he sacado todo lo que necesitamos saber de el cristal negro.**

**Esta inmediatamente saco a una gata negra que en su frente traia una luna, pero esta estaba mas que lastimada pues, era cierto la habian hecho hablar y muy a su manera, luna estaba mas que herida ya nisiquiera ponia resistencia pues esas semanas habian sido una pesadilla.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron quien se acercaba, pam tenia un aspecto malo, los ojos inchado y rojos, asu lado seiya la tenia abrazada, ni siquiera la queria soltar pero pam le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el entendio.**

**.-Es hora de que sepan toda la verdad.**

**.-De que verdad hablas decia una chica de cabello negro.**

**.-La verdad que devieron saber desde que nos conocimos.**

**.-Entonces adelante habla pam, por que no entendimos lo que paso.**

**.-Esta bien , primero que nada saben quien es el hombre que me enfrento, me imagino que ellas ya se los habran dicho.**

**.-Bueno nosotras les dijimos algo, pero no queriamos decir todo hasta que estuvieras presente.**

**.-No importa il lo entiendo, es mas facil que lo vean ustedes mismas.**

**Al instante ese mismo dije de los opalos aparecio nuevamente en su pecho, y invocando a los espiritus de los puntos cardinales y de los elementos se convirtio nuevamente en saily la guardiana de los opalos, esta al intante hizo a parecer un cetro igual que su dije pero este tenia grabado otras cosas que eran una lengua diferente que no entendian, al instante alzo este y se vieron transportadas a un hermoso lugar lleno de una atmosfera diferente a el de la tierra, encontrandose con raras, pero parecidas especies de animales y plantas.**

**.-Este es yuray mi planeta, aqui es a donde yo pertenesco.**

**Mina trato de tocar una de las bellas flores pero al tratar de tocarla esta solo la traspaso.**

**.-Pero que fue lo que paso no entiendo.**

**.-Lo siento mina pero estamos en uno de mis recuerdos el mas bello y a la vez el mas tragico.**

**Saily les dijo que las siguieran que por favor por el momento no le preguntaran nada que hasta que no estuvieran otra vez en la cabaña que no dijeran nada soloq ue observaran. Y asi lo hicieron la siguieron hasta que ella se detuvo apuntando hacia un lugar donde se encontraba una pareja que en la obscuridad veia las estrellas.**

**.-Lo siento, pero es que algo se me atraveso.**

**.-No te preocupes yo tambien acabo de llegar. Sabes mi sueño es tocar una estrella.**

**.-Entonces tocame a mi.**

**.-Y para que te voy a tocar a ti.**

**.-Por que soy como una estrella.**

**.-Hay no seas gracioso mauri.**

**.-Bueno dejame tener mi ilusion. Sabes que te amo y que yo nunca te traicionaria.**

**.-Lo se por eso yo tambien te amo.**

**y asi los dos jovenes se besaron, pero esta ecena no le gusto mucho a seiya, pues si era el mismo castaño que la había detenido y a su lado estaba ella la misma saily quien lo besaba con amor, saily al percatarse de que seiya apretaba con enojo y a la vez con dolor los puños solo lo tomo de la mano y se le acerco al oido.**

**.-Por favor seiya sacamelo de el corazon y en su lugar quedate tu.**

**.-Este al oir esto solo tomo su mano y prosiguio con su recorrido.**

**Despues fueron trasladados a otro recuerdo en el cual se encontraba el esperandola en la fuente sagrada con aurion su padre e ylias y uno que otro invitado, al llegar al altar se encontro con mauri que segundos despues empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas que provenian de su rostro y esta al postrarse a lado de el.**

**.-Mauri soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo y sobre todas las cosas te amare por siempre y espero que tu asi lo hagas por que en este momento te entrego mi vida. y asi la tomo de la mano y tomaron las copas, con el primer sorbo que dio mauri este cayo y al intaste la copa se le resbalo, saily al boltear tiro la copa y se inco ante su amado que no respondia y no daba señal de vida, los murmullos empezaron y el rey ordeno que lo suvieran a uno de los aposentos. Al ver esto serena abrazo a darien y esta comprendio lo que ella necesitaba y lo abrazo igual que las otras eran abrazadas por sus respectivas parejas y las opalos solo se soltaban pequeñas lagrimas en silencio, al ver como su guardiana sufria.**

**Despues de ahi otra vez fueron teletransportados a una sala en la cual se encontraban ylias y el rey y saily.**

**.-Ylias me puedes explicar por que sacaste a los sirvientes y para que nos citaste a qui, desde hace tres horas.**

**En ese momento en una nube de humo aparecio una hermosa mujer de tes morena clara, ojos color verde, su cabello ondulado y rojo , traia jugueteando una bara de madera en sus manos.**

**.-Querido aurion cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Decia la extraña dama.**

**.-Miscka que haces a quí, a que has venido teniamos un trato, tu no..**

**.-Yo que, bueno la verdad es que jure que no regresaria pero ylias me invito y no iva a rechazar su invitacion.**

**.-Eso es cierto ylias contestame.**

**Todo se quedo en silencio rompiendolo saily.**

**.Ylias para que nos has traido aqui.**

**.-Mi querida saily yo te contare he venido a decirles toda la verdad.**

**.-Deque verdad hablas decia la peli negra.**

**.-Miscka no te atrevas por que te juro que yo..**

**.-Padre que es lo que pasa no entiendo.**

**.-En realidad vine a hablarles de su madre.**

**.Que tu sabes donde se encuentra.**

**.-Claro que lo se, pero mejor veanlo ustedes mismas.**

**En eso aparecieron en la recamara real viendo como aurion, sostenia a una mujer, entres us brazos y le rogaba que no se fuera.**

**.-lisay por favor no te vallas y tus hijas.**

**.-Si me quedo ella les hara daño**

**.-Pero sabes que cuando sean mayores obtendran sus poderes.**

**.-Es mejor que yo la destruya a que pierda a mi familia yo te juro que no regresare a menos que una de mis hijas me pida a yuda.**

**Saliendo a toda prisa y con lagrimas en los ojos, sin mirar a tras lisay se dirigia a un castillo en las profundidades de la zona morica, al llegar a la puerta una anciana salio para ayudarla a entrar.**

**.-Lisay te dine que tu matrimonio con aurion nunca iba a funcionar, a un con ese gran amor que sienten.**

**La joven se paro y volteo a ver la luna y esta con su luz reflejaba a miscka pero mucho mas joven.**

**DE ahi saily se volteo y dijo.**

**.-Asi fue como nos enteramos de que miscka era nuestra madre ella nos dijo que la unica forma de revivir a mauri de el sueño eterno era peleando por el en la tierra, inmediatamente aceptamos el trato, pero este consistia en que defenderia este planeta en mi caso y ella lo trataria de destruir a toda costa, despues de eso nos dijo que mauri no recordaria nada pues asi tendriamos la misma oportunidad de conquistarlo pero teniamos que encontrarlo antes y que nuestros cuerpos no viajarian sino nuestros espiritus por eso fue que pam y yo somos una sola pero me costo tres largos años encontrarla despues de eso nos dimos demasiado tarde cuenta de que estabamos tan cerca de los opalos pero los negativos y eso nos complico mas las cosas pues al encontrar a mauri ellas lo pusieron en mi contra y dio entrada a que ella lo conquistara y eso me dolio mucho, despues de un tiempo dije que me vengaria de ellos pero siempre me decia que no por que yo no era como ella y decidi que si el destino queria que yo encontrara a los opalos positivos ayudariamos a proteger este planeta. y asi lo hicimos, hasta que nos enteramos que el estaba con ella y que ya habia controlado su poder, me dolio mucho pero cuando nos enfrentamso no pude hacerle daño y sin embargo el me hizo mucho daño fisicamente pero eso no me dolia a comparacion de lo que estaba sintiendo, por dentro.**

**Al instante todos regresaron al mismo lugar esa misma casa en la que habian vivido las ultimas semanas en la cual el silencio las invadia mas que nada.**

**.-Creo que es hora saily llego la hora.**

**.-ASi es il llego el momento.**

**Rapidamente lira se acerco a michiru y le entrego una hermosa estrella que resaltaba el simbolo de sailor neptiu y el de amy era una graciosa figura de un delfin que al igual resaltaba el simbolo de sailor mercury. AL instante sukesa les entregaba la figura de un dragon a haruka y una salamandra en color rojo al igua resaltaba el emblema de saillor urano y sailor mart, yari extendia su mano y les daba a lita una figura de una caballo y a setsuna de un gacela , il al igual que las otras le habia entregado a venus una hermosa mariposa y a hotaru la imagen en miniatura de un aguila. todas estas en cristal y en sus respectivos colores,andrew le entregaba yaten a un anillo que tenia un cristal en color azul y nicolas le daba uno en color a marillo a taiki , mientras que andrew le enseñaba el suyo en color verde y nicolas uno en color rojo.**

**Saily se giro a serena mientras le sonreia y le entregaba una figura de un hermoso pegaso en el cual en la frente traia marcada una luna en color dorado, esta se volvio a girar hacia darien y le entrego una rosa dorada de cristal y le dio la mano a seiya y al instante a parecio un dije en forma de alas en el cual traia marcado un simbolo que ninguno reconocio.**

**.-Seiya este es el dije que le devi dar a el que fuera mi conyugue pero este no lo pudo tocar espero que tu seas el indicado.**

**Con temor seiya mirando a los ojos a saily tomo el dije y cual fue sus sorpresa que no le paso nada si no que al contrario este automaticamente se puso en el pecho de saiya.**

**Chicos este es el nuevo poder que yo les doy espero que todos sean sabios al usar este nuevo don que ustedes se lo han ganado. y por eso es mejor que en cuanto antes regresemos a tokyo por que ylias ya consguio el cristal negro, luna melo dijo.**

**.-Luna decia serena sorprendida y donde esta quiero verla.**

**.-No te preocupes serena ella esta con artemis no se alarmen estan bien pero como se han de imaginar ya sabe todo de el cristal negro y es mejor regresar cuanto antes a si que no duden en transformarse ahora.**

**Estos no dudaron en acerlo y se transformaron la primera en hacerlo fue setsuna.**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta pluton**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta jupiter**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta mercurio**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta neptuno.**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta marte.**

**.-Poder oculto de el planeta urano**

**.-poder oculto de el planeta venus.**

**.-poder oculto de el planeta saturno.**

**.-Transformacion gritaron todas.**

**Su forma de transformarse era la misma pero su atuendo diferente pues en lugar de el clasico atuendo de marinero estas traian puesto un hermoso vestido.**

**sailor plut traia un vestido largo pegado en color verde obscuro y sus mismos aretes de antes , unas zapatillas que hacian juego con una cinta en color plateado y unas zapatillas de el mismo color que el vestido y en el pecho la imagen de la figura de cristal inserteda en este.**

**sailor jupiter un vestido igual que el de plut pero este en color cafe, unas zapatillas que hacian juego el vestido y una cinta en color plateado y en su pecho la imagen de cristal en el mismo tono de el vestido.**

**sailor mercuri igual un vestino en color azul y una cinta en color plateado y su pequeño delfin en su pecho.**

**sailor neptiu traia un vestido en aguamarina y su estrella en el pecho y asi susecivamente todas ahora era el turno de los ahora generales de los elementos.**

**Los cuatro chicos alzaron sus respectivos anillos Gritando al instante poder de los elementos estos al instante a parecian con una armadura parecida a la de endimion pero en sus respectivos colores y con diferentes espadas en sus fundas.**

**.-porfavor princepe ahora usted.**

**Este no dudo ni siquiera en transformarse y levantando su rosa se transformo y traia una armadura en color dorado y una espada de cristal con un mango en oro que la hacia lucir muy llamativa.**

**Seiya al istante no dudo en transformarse pero saily se lo impidio, al ver serena que no lo dejo a el intento transformarse ella pero antes de esto.**

**.-Serena espero que este poder sea de gran ayuda.**

**Por el cristal del unicornio de la luna transformacion, al instante un hermoso resplandor plateado la cubrio dejando ver a la preciosa princesa de la luna con un vestido largo y escotado unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal que le hacian juego con su vestido blanco y sucabello suelto que la hacia lucir hermosa su luna dorada en la frente y unos hermosos labio rosados. que la hacian ver radiante.**

**.-Saily se dirigio a seiya, Por el momento no es conveniente que te transformes por que no quiero que ylias se de cuenta.**

**.-Y por que se devia de dar cuenta decia sailor urano.**

**.-Por que el posee el verdadero resplandor de los animales y con su luz es mas que suficiente. Creo que todas sabran llegar a su forma pero antes quiero pedirles que protejan todos a la princesa serenity y a el principe endymion y con decir todas me refiero a ustedes tambien opalos y espero que protejan al igual a seiya porfavor.**

**.-Pero si todos los protegemos a ellos quien te protegera a ti.**

**.-No te preocupes lira estare bien por que aunque muriera no creo que alguien me extrañaria.**

**.-Estas equivocada, yo te extrañaria a quien le voya decir gruñona.**

**.-Quien me va a seguir tapando de mis salidas.**

**.-COn quien voy a jugar duelo de moustros.**

**.- Quien me va acompañar a ir de compras.**

**.-Y a quien voy a amar.**

**.-Lo siento chicas pero es mas importante la vida de ellos que la mia.**

**.-Eso no es verdad la vida de todos vale mucho y mas la tuya.**

**.-Tal vez tu piensas eso plut pero otros no.**

**.-plut lo dice por todas.**

**.-urano es cierto eso.**

**.-No lo tiene que decir solo ella lo pensamos todas no es asi chicas.**

**.-Claro saily decian todas.**

**.-mercury tiene mucha razon.**

**.-Gracias chicas saturno. Bueno es hora de la despedida.**

**.-Como que la despedida.**

**.-Si marts es hora de que todas ustedes a esepcion de las opalos y yo se vallan a tokyo nosotros tenemos cuentas que arreglar.**

**.-No las vamos a dejar pelear solas.**

**.-Yo lo se venus, pero es mejor que nosotras las cansemos lo mas que podamos para que ustedes las derroten.**

**.-No se me hace justo aunque todas trbajamos duro eso no es correcto.**

**.-Entiende satur no podemos ir todas y menos que ylias se pan que ya tienen un nuevo poder.**

**.-Asi que suerte y adios.**

**Las opalos se retiraban cuando.**

**.-Por favor osita dejame ir con ustedes.**

**.-Lo siento seiya tu dever es estar con ellas pero pronto nos veremos lo prometemos dicho esto en la obscuridad de la noche desaparecieron.**

**Esas cinco chicas que les habian tomado cariño y afecto y sobre todo que seiya amaba.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola chicos bueno no saben como me tarde para terminar este capitulo pero espero que aunque sea por regalo de cumpleaños me manden reviews si porfitas.**

**att saily**


	11. EL REENCUENTRO CON LUNA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los ópalos son de mis locos sueños.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XI **

**EL REENCUENTRO CON LUNA**

**En la obscuridad de la noche las opalos habian desaparecido y seiya se quedo mas que pensativo mientras que sentia unas manos postrarse de cada lado de su hombre.**

**.- Ella estara bien no te preocupes. una rubia lo miraba con ojos de ternura**

**.-Prometio regresar, recuerdas.**

**.-Espero que lo que digan sea sierto gracias bombon, y ojala que lo quediga sea sierto principe endymion.**

**.-Lo sera.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.-Saily crees que fue correcto dejarlos.**

**.-No lo se sukesa pero el que mas me preocupa es seiya.**

**.-Lo amas o que es lo que realmente sientes por el. Esta solo se quedo callada.**

**.-Por que no le contestas a il.**

**.-Tal vez por miedo yari.**

**.-Miedo a que a no ser correspondida en lo que sientes. o en lo que el siente.**

**.-SI tengo miedo mucho miedo lira a enamorarme y que el no sienta lo mismo que yo.**

**.-Como puedes decir eso si sabes que el te ama y lo puedo decir con firmeza por que si no lo hiciera así no te ubiera pedido venir con nosotras.**

**.-No me regañes sukesa.**

**.-Ya chicas dejenla empaz ella se va adar cuenta a quien realmente ama.**

**Con una mirada tierna lira le daba un poco de mas tiempo de definir lo que sentia. y en realidad su corazon le dictaba que estaba teniendo algo mas con seiya. y tal vez mauri quedaba en el pasado.**

**Estas se trasladaron rapidamente a el otro extremo de el mundo. Al llegar a una casa que pronto reconocieron y ya no eran las opalos si no las chicas comunes y corrientes.**

**.-Y tu mama que nos va a decir.**

**.-Nada vicky que nos va decir si no esta.**

**.-A pues eso ubieras explicado antes.**

**.-Quieren hablarle a sus padres.**

**.-Como les vamos a hablar si les borraste la memoria por cualquier cosa y nosotras no existimos para ellos decia cindy exaltada.**

**.-A es que se me habia olvidado, pero mejor entremos si.**

**.-Hay pamela nunca va a cambiar.**

**.-Ya dejame empaz liliana tonta.**

**.-Callate pamela gruñona.**

**.-Ya van a empezar tan temprano decia una morena que ponia su cara de cuando maduraran.**

**.-Es logico vicky siempre hacen lo mismo, es mejor que entremos.**

**.-Se van a molestar si las dejamos ahi.**

**.-no te preocupes cindy se tienen que dar cuenta.**

**Las tres chicas ya habian habansando cuando se dieron cuenta que lili y pam ya ivan detras de ellas.**

**.-Tu mendiga mala amiga les dijiste que nos dejaran verdad. Esta se dirigia a una chica de lentes y cabello negro.**

**.-La verdad si y que tienes algun problema.**

**Las dos chicas empezaron a reñir y pam trataba de separar a lili de naty.**

**.-Creo que somos las unicas dos normales.**

**.-Si vicky somos las mas normales de este grupo y las mas hermosas sobre todo.**

**Estas recibieron un golpe de sus compañeras quien solo tenian una gota en la cabeza.**

**.-Bueno entremos luna y artemis nos tienen que estar esperando.**

**.-Que los trajiste aqui decian las cuatro chicas mas que sorprendidas.**

**.-Si no sabia a donde llevarlos todavia recuerdo como fue que encontre a luna y a artemis.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pam habia presentido esa mañana que algo raro pasaba, esta se levanto temprano llendo a dar un paseo por la zona y cual fue su sorpresa , artemis habia llegado a las montañas, como habia llegado era un misterio pero eso si su cara era de preocupacion.**

**.-Tu eres pam.**

**.-Si que pasa artemis como Es que llegaste aqui. contesto la chica con cara de preocupacion, esta de inmediato lo tomo en sus brazos.**

**.-Bueno la Neo reina serenity me trajo aunque no fue muy sencillo entrar y la reina rompio la barrera y asi pudo entrar.**

**Dios mio pensaba pam y si alguien llega asaber que la proteccion fue rota no importa la pondre luego.**

**.-Es que he venido por que luna aparecio y esta muy herida y no se adonde llevarla.**

**.-No te preocupes artemis yo la curare y los llevare a un lugar seguro.**

**La chica bajo el gato e inmediatamente se transformo en saily.**

**.-Bueno ya estoy lista, Esta volvio a tomar a artemis y dime donde esta luna.**

**.-La deje en el templo hikawa pero estoy preocupado.**

**.-Muy bien iremos para aya. Teletransportacion.**

**AL istante llegaron a el templo hikawa luna estaba en la habitacion de rei y al entrar saily se quedo totalmente en shok por que vio a luna demasiado lastimada esta entro y se acerco pero luna estaba inconsiente y era mas que obvio por las fracturas que tenia saily rapidamente la curo pero esta no reacciono entonces lo unico que pudo fue tratar de entrar en su mente pero esta no respondia y supuso que estba demasiado cansada. Esta se voltio y le dirigio una mirada tierna y de consuelo a artemis.**

**.-Ella estara bien y cuando este lista nos contara pero creo que le sacaron todo lo que sabia y por eso ya no les sirvio.**

**.-Pobre de luna cuando la encontre a parecio en el parque nuemero 10 yo estaba haciendo mi paseo como siempre ya que las chicas no me podian llevar por eso me quede y cuando la vi tan lastimada y toda ensangrentada yo..**

**.-No te preocupes solo necesita descanzar sus heridas ya las he sanada pero sera mejor que los lleve a ambos a un lugar seguro.**

**.-Y donde esta cuidad no es segura.**

**.-Exacto iremos a mi casa aunque queda demasiado lejos bueno no tanto.**

**Inmediatamente hizo aparecer un cojin en el cual estaba luna y otro en el que se puso artemis y dijo teletransportacion.**

**Llegaron auna casa un poco vieja el lugar era lleno de arboles y ese dia hacia mucho frio asi que de inmediato entraron uy coloco a luna en su cama.**

**.-Bueno me tengo que ir a qui estaran asalvo mi madre no vendra por que esta en la casa de mi hermano cuidando a su nueva nieta y si es que llegara a venir le dejare una nota, no hablen con ella por que no sabe quien soy en verdad de todas formas estaremos en contacto te dejo esto se que lo sabras manejar, y por si las moscas voy adejar protejida esta cas no salgas a menos que se a muy necesario. A tambien les dejo comida y una caja de arena leche y creo que con eso tienen mas que suficiente me voy. Saily le dejo un comunicador a artemis para que le dijera como estaba la salud de luna.**

**.-Gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco.**

**.-No artemis no tienes nada que agradecer solo cuidala si. Esta le cerro un ojo y desaparecio en el acto regresando a las montañas, para informarles a las chicas que ylias ya sabia lo de el cristal negro.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin Flash BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.-Y asi fue como paso pero quiero ver como esta luna y artemis.**

**.-SI vamos decian todas.**

**Al entrar todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando entraron a la recamara de pam todo estaba normal pero donde estaba luna y artemis, las chicas se sobresaltaron y os buscaron por todos lados pam ya estaba mas que preocupada y no sabia que hacer,**

**.-Creen que los hayan buelto a secuestrar.**

**.-No te preocupes ellos estaran bien.**

**Las cinco chicas se sentaron en la pequeña sala que tenia en su habitacion y si mas que decir. Pam se puso allorar y maldijo que era mejor que los ubiera llevado con ella que a su casa.**

**.-Pam no pusiste la proteccion de nuevo verdad.**

**.-Pues la verdad no pense que pasara algo asi esta lo dijo con sollozos.**

**.-Fue ese dia cuando ylias y las otras entraron no es asi.**

**.-Si y me maldije por que por mi culpa paso todo eso, por mi estupido descuido.**

**.-Ya pero lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores.**

**.-Tal vez cindy pero me siento culpable y mas con la desaparicion de luna y artemis.**

**.-No tienes por que contestaba una voz de abajo de el sillon.**

**Las jovenes aterradas se agacharon a ver de quien era esa voz y vieron unos ojos brillosos estas solo gritaron y se alejaron mas de el sillon y al ver que iva saliendo era la imagen de artemis.**

**.-Artemis nos metiste un gran susto.**

**.-Lo siento pero esque pense que era el enemigo y luna y yo nos escondimos.**

**.-Y por cierto donde esta luna.**

**.-Aqui estoy decia con gran dificultad.**

**.-luna gritaron todas.**

**.-Me tenian muy preocupada.**

**YA poniendose todas sentadas y comodas.**

**.-Bueno luna ella es la que te ayudo.**

**.-muchas gracias no sabes como te lo agradesco.**

**.-Ami no me tienes que agradecer nada si no a artemis que me aviso.**

**.- y dime me presentaras a tus amigas.**

**.-Si claro pero mejor que ellas se presenten.**

**.-Hola yo soy vicky y soy la guardiana del agua.**

**.-Hola mi nombre es cindy soy la guardiana de el aire.**

**.-Mucho gusto soy lili la guardiana de el fuego.**

**.-Y yo soy naty la guardiana de la tierra.**

**.-Y como sabes yo soy pam la guardiana de los opalos.**

**.-Mucho gusto chicas decian los gatos.**

**.-Y como estan las chicas.**

**.-Bueno ellas estan bien pero un poco preocupadas por luna como te sientes.**

**.-Bien gracias pam y donde estan ellas.**

**.-Esperando que esten de regreso a tokyo.**

**.-LILI como se van a regresar si pam no les dejo ni un transporte toda via no saben dominar sus poderes.**

**.-ups haruka se va a poner de mal humor.**

**.-y que lo digas mejor ahora regreso sera mejor que los ayude atransportarse no quiero enfrentarme a haruka enojada.**

**.-Bueno nosotros nos quedamos a cuidar a luna y artemis no te preocupes.**

**.-Si regreso pronto y asi salio de la habitacion.**

**.-Luna nos quieres contar que fue o que paso.**

**.-Me gustaria contarles vicky pero la verdad no recuerdo nada.**

**.-Eso no importa lo bueno es que estas con bien.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haruka estaba completamente molesto, por que los habia dejado ahi y sin un transporte.**

**.-Tranquilo haruka **

**.-michiru como quieres que me tranquilice si esa niña no nos dejo ningun transporte.**

**.- oye no le digas tonta a mi osita.**

**.-Ya chicos no se peleen.**

**.-Pam pero que haces aqui.**

**.-lo que pasa setsuna es que me acorde que todavia no controlaban sus poderes y regrese por que no tenian como trnasportarse jajajaj. ****Estos solo se cayeron y les aparecio una gota en la cabeza.**

**.-osita que bueno que regresaste te extrañe mucho.**

**.-Hay seiya no tiene mas de una hora que me fui y regrese.**

**.-Pero es que fue una eternidad para mi.**

**.-Ya chicos a echar humos a otro lado.**

**.-Hay rei no seas tan grosera, a demas el amor es lo mas bonito.**

**.-Mina soo ati se te ocurre eso en este momento.**

**.-Hay bueno lo siento lita pero es que yo si estoy enamorado no es cierto taiki.**

**.-Este si creo.**

**.-Como que crees taiki a caso no me quieres.**

**.-mina deja empaz a el pobre de taiki que lo apenas.**

**.-Hay amy a poco yaten no te dice cosas bonitas esta solo se sonrojo y se hizo como que no escucho nada.**

**.-Bueno bueno , basta de romantisismo dime como nos vamos air ee.**

**.-No te pongas a si hotaru, pronto llegaras a ver a ese chico como se llama a si shigure-san.**

**.-Michiru como puedes decir eso es solo una niña.**

**.-Ya no haruka ya es toda una mujer y me alegra.**

**.-Gracias setsuna.**

**.-Ustedes deciden si se van hoy o mañana yo no me puedo quedar si es que deciden quedarse.**

**.-Pues creo que sera mejor quedarnos por que todos necesitamos descanso.**

**.-Lo que tu decidas serena creo que nadie se opondra.**

**.-Yo creo que es mejor quedarnos y descanzar todos, les parece.**

**.-Bueno entonces me voy y mañana nos vemos a si creo que sera mejor que duerman con sus respectivas parejas que tal si pasa algo y luego.**

**.-como puedes decir semejante cosa decia lita roja.**

**.-Ademas si van a dormir asi con quien dormire yo .**

**..-Esque no me puedo quedar seiya entiende.**

**.-Por favor osita y le hizo ojitos de suplica que pam no se resistio.**

**.-Estabien pero que quede claro que tengo que avisar.**

**.-No te vas air entiendes.**

**.-Que desconfiado eres seiya. La chica saco un comunicador plateado.**

**.-Que pasa pam sucedio algo.**

**.-No chicas me voy a quedar a qui porfavor quedense ahi y mañana nos vemos por que alguien no quiere que me vaya.**

**.-Sera a caso que el amor a triunfado.**

**.-Cierra la boca vicky.**

**.-Estabien pero por cualquier cosa avisanos.**

**.-Si adios y que descansen.**

**.-Entonces nos quedaremos por parejas creoq ue no ya cambien de opinion.**

**.-Osita no me desiluciones.**

**.-Hay seiya no te conformaste con saber que me voy aquedar.**

**.-La verdad no.**

**.-Seiya espero no arrepentirme de esto.**

**Seiya y pam **

** Darien y serena **

** lita y andrew **

** rei y nicolas **

** amy y yaten**

** mina y taiki **

** hotaru y setsuna**

** michiru y haruka.**

**.-Es hora de descansar nos vemos mañana.**

**Estos se despidieron y se fueron con sus respectivas parejas( Ademas ya todas son mayor de edad saben lo que hacn y setsuna tiene mucho que platicar con hotaru)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**.-Bueno chicas ustedes lo oyesron pam se quedara con las chicas.**

**.-Si sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.**

**.-Que te pasa luna te noto pensativa.**

**.-LO que pasa naty es que la mama de serena a de estar muy preocupada.**

**.-Pero que no las chicas nos dijieron que le dijeron que irian a un campamento.**

**.-Lo que pasa es que mama ikuko ya sabe quienes son elos en realidad.**

**.-Que!!!!!!**

**.-Como que sabe todo, no es posible **

**.-Pero como es que se entero que acaso tambien sabe de que tu hablas.**

**.-Si muchas veces nos haciamos compañia mutua y pues ella sabe algo que ustedes no saben.**

**.-PEro que puede ser eso tan importante.**

**.-En realidad ella es una persona mas que importante en la vida de la reina serenity.**

**.-Como es que serena no sabe nada.**

**.-Ella es la...**

**.-habla dinos por que te quedas callada luna.**

**.-Es que ella es.**

**Alto con este capitulo ha sido muy largo y muy curioso que pasara con esos chicos traviesos en cada una de las recamaras bueno creoq ue lo sabran hasta el proximo capitulo bueno gracias a Sailor - Dulce muchas gracias por tu porrra ( O era al reves el nombre o no se me olvido en fin tu entiendes) y tu apoyo espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**att saily dejenme reviws no sean malos con migo.**


	12. TRAVESURAS, ROMANCES Y VERDADES

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los ópalos son de mis locos sueños.**

**Hola a todos bueno espero que esta historia les este gustando. pero los dejo con este capitulo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XII**

**TRAVESURAS, ROMANCES Y VERDADES.**

**.-Voy a golpear a pam mañana. Solo pensaba una pelinegra.**

**.-Que pasa rei a caso no te agrado la idea de pam de dormir juntos a demas...**

**.-Este si claro pero pues todavia no somos marido y mujer. Esta lo dijo completamente roja.**

**.-Pues eso se puede arreglar de todas formas te lo iva a proponer pero creoq ue este es el mejor momento.**

**.-mo mento de que nicolas.**

**.-Rei hino (este le agarraba su mano y mirandola a los ojos) quieres ser mi esposa (mientras le iva metiendo un anillo de un brillante en el dedo.**

**Rei se quedo totalmente en shok pues nunca penso en recibir una propuesta de nicolas de ese modo.**

**.-Claro que acepto nicolas te amo. y asi se besaron y se fueron a dormir felizmente.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mina ya estaba mas que cambiada con una piyama en color amarillo con pequeños corazones en rosa.**

**.-Oye taiki.**

**Este que estaba leyeendo en un sillon cercano de la cama donde estaba peinandose mina, este volteo ante la mirada de mina se sonrojo.**

**.-Si dime mina. Esta la miraba con unos ojos muy sensuales y una lengua que jugaban unos labios muy atrevidamente.**

**.-No te gustaria hacer algo divertido esta noche y esta se acercaba poco a poco a taiki.**

**.-Trago saliva con dificultad y con un poco de nerviosismo contensto, a que te refires mina.**

**.-A lo mejor es nuestro ultima vez juntos y quiero pasar un buen rato junto al hombre que me conquisto.**

**.-hay mina es muy pronto no crees.**

**.-Anda taiki no te vas a repentir cumpleme mi capricho se hombre.**

**.-Hay mina te has vuelto mas atrevida de lo normal y eso megusta asi que te cumplire, como debe de ser.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-yaten que buena idea fue venir al techo a admirar las estrellas.**

**.-Bueno es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar con la persona que amamos.**

**.-Si es verdad aunque, esperemos que estemos mucho tiempo todavia juntos.**

**.-Yo tambien asi lo creo amy, ojala esta batalla la ganemos.**

**.-Y lo haremos no dejare que nada te pase. y asi se besaron y se quedaron en la ozotea un buen rato.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Dime lita que acaso no tienes sueño.**

**.-Andrew si quieres vete a dormir ya te dije.**

**.-Lo que pasa es que quiero dormir calientito y si voy tu no vas a estar.**

**.-Pero te adverti que me voy a quedar un buen rato cocinando por que quiero que nuestro ultimo desayuno sea perfecto.**

**.-Como eres si sabes muy bien que todo lo que haces te sale delicioso.**

**.-Deja ahi andrew acabo de decorar ese pastel y le estas quitando el las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño.**

**.-Esque sabe rico (con el dedo en la boca)**

**.-Ya vez y asi quieres que me apure si sigues comiendote lo que preparo.**

**.-Bueno entonces ya vamonos a dormir anda si.**

**.-Andrew te pareces tanto al muchacho que un dia me rompio el corazon.**

**.-Lita siempre me dices eso cuando me quieres hacer sentir mal, o correr , la miraba con ojos de reproche.**

**.-Eso no es verdad.**

**.-Claro que si.**

**.-Pero asi te amo.**

**.-Y yo ati.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-y dime hotaru que has hecho en este tiempo que no te he visto.**

**.-Pues he estudiado mucho y quiero estudiar una carrera en estados unidos.**

**.-Me alegro por ti y que tal esta ese chico que dijo michiru.**

**.-QUien shigure-san**

**.-Si ese fue el nombre que dijo michiru.**

**.-Bueno setsuna el es mi novio pero si se entera haruka, no se que le haria.**

**.-no te preocupes hotaru no lo sabra y que le dijiste a donde venias.**

**.-Es que me pelee con el.**

**.-Y por que fue la pelea.**

**.-Esque hay una chica en el colegio que le coquetea y pues me puse celosa y le reclame pero creo que no medi mis palabras y me fui.**

**.-Y como sabes que fue una pela si no lo dejaste hablar.**

**.-a si verdad.**

**.-Sigues siendo una hermosa floresita hotaru, pero en el interior una fiera.**

**.-hay setsuna que cosas dices y las dos se empezaron a reir.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Michiru ya te dormiste.**

**.-Todavia no haruka que pasa.**

**.-Estoy un poco preocupado.**

**.-Y ahora por que.**

**.-Talvez por pam y seiya.**

**Esta de inmediato se voltio y se lo que do viendo.**

**.-Y eso por que.**

**.-Talvez por ver reflejada a cabeza de bombon en ella.**

**.-Como, nunca me lo ubiera imaginado.**

**.-Si es que en sus ojos veo mucha ternura y a la vez mucha tristeza.**

**.-Si es cierto aunque se hace la fuerte es como la princesa.**

**.-Son tan parecidas y espero que seiya le logre sacar a ese imbesil que la hizo sufrir tanto.**

**.-Todas lo esperamos y creo que seiya por fin va apoder ser feliz.**

**.-Ojala ambos sean felices.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Princesa, le parece si yo durmo en este sofa y usted en la cama.**

**.-Darien no te hagas el santito, por que cuantas veces le menti a mama ikuko, que me quedaba con las chicas y me quede contigo.**

**.-Enserio no me acuerdo.**

**.-pues le voy a recordar esos momentos señor.**

**los jovenes principes empezaron a besarse y a practicar para cuando estuvieran casados. (como si no supieramos que van a practicar para ver si nace rini no, que picarones nos salieron. jajajaja)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Seiya no se como me pudiste convencer en quedarme y menos en quedarme con tigo. Decia la chica de cabellos rojos. quien estaba parada aun lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.**

**.-Hay a poco te desagrada la idea osita.**

**.-Deja de verme con esos ojos por que no... me voy a poder resistir pensaba la joven.**

**.-En que piensas osita y este se acerco y la empezo a postrar sus manos a al arededor de la cintura de esta y le empezo a besar el cuello.**

**Esta se solto y se alejo.**

**.-Seiya que tratas de hacer, por favor dame tiempo. **

**.-Dime una cosa todavia no lo olvidas verdad.**

**.-La verdad no y aunque no quiero hacerte sentir mal yo... este le puso un dedo en los labios de pam.**

**.-No tienes por que darme explicaciones yo te entiendo si ya no quieres que yo este junto ati lo entendere. este agacho la mirada.**

**.-Claro que no seiya, tu me estas ayudando a olvidarlo y no voy a dejar que el se interponga entre nosotros tu me demostraste que despues de todo hay alguien para todos y no estoy dispuesta a perderte no quiero. Dejando caer una lagrima quien pronto seco seiya.**

**.-Yo te entiendo, y te amo y no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi entiendes y yo no pretendia lastimarte, comprendo que no quieras estar conmigo todavia pero prometeme que haras lo posible por quererme aunque sea un poco.**

**.-Seiya es que yo realmente me he dado cuenta que te amo.**

**Te amo te amo te amo solo oia seiya retumbar en sus oidos y no lo podia creer con una gran sonrisa se acerco a ella y la beso, empezando a dar entre ellos una batalla de besos tan intensos que pronto ganaba seiya y se emparejaban asi sucesivamente, hasta que pam dejo que seiya la tomara y no se arrepentia por que que mejor que el para demostrale que era el verdadero amor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.-luna nos vas a decir que es lo que pasa no entiendo por que depronto te quedaste tan callada.**

**.-Entiendeme cindy esto es muy delicado y preferiria que estuviera pam, por que quiero que ella le diga a la princesa.**

**.-Que puede ser tan importante que solo se lo puede decir pam.**

**.-Chicas no la presionen ademas ella sabra hasta cuando decirnos.**

**.-Artemis tu tampo sabes.**

**.-La verdad yo no se nada lili.**

**.-me recuerdan tanto ustedes cinco a las inners.**

**.-Tienes razon luna ellas representan a las inners en ellas estan cada una.**

**.-por decir en naty esta la clasica lita.**

**.-Vicky se parece tanto a mina.**

**.-Y pues no se diga de cindy que es la clasica amy.**

**.-Liliana se parece tanto a serena y pam a rei.**

**.-Dejanos adivinar por que sera eso eee.**

**.-No molestes naty, nadamas que llegue pam y veras.**

**.-y segun tu que me van a hacer la miraba retadoramente.**

**.-Te vamos a golpear hasta dejarte en el suelo si es necesario.**

**mmmm Sacaba la lengua lili mmmm le respondia de el mismo modonaty.**

**.-Por favor digame que un dia van a madurar.**

**.-lo dudo mucho cindy.**

**.-COmo si ustedes fueran tan maduras.**

**.-pues lo somos por lo menos mas que ustedes si.**

**.-Realmente se parecen a las chicas.**

**Los dos gatos con una gota en la cabeza.**

**.-Me pregunto como se la estaran pasando las chicas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Otra vez volvi a llegar taiki.**

**.-Si mina es la quinta vez que lo haces, que a caso no te cansas.**

**.-La verdad no es que eres muy bueno taiki.**

**.-Hay que cosas dices. Si solo me provocas.**

**.-y lo seguire haciendo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A la mañana siguiente al levantarse todos se asombraron pues encontraron a lita y a andrew dormidos en los sillones y pues una gran variedad de comida que suponian lita habia preparado se dispusierona servir y lita se dio cuenta. y se levanto, para ayudar pero se habian dado cuenta que dos parejitas no habian bajado claro era serena y darien tanto como pam y seiya.**

**Me pregunto que estaran haciendo esos chicos que no bajan.**

**.-Que mas ande estar haciendo amy, estaran cansadisimos si hicieron lo que me imagino.**

**.-Hay mina no seas impertinente.**

**.-Pero mira quien lo dice que hermoso anillo trae rei.**

**.-Y no es cualquier anillo lita es uno de compromiso.**

**La pelinegra se puso totalmente roja y se ofrecio a despertar a los dormilones para que no le siguieran preguntando.**

**.-Claro vete rei pero no te vas a salvar de que la gran reina del amor te saque toda la sopa jajajajaja.**

**.-Mina por favor ayudanos a servir en lugar de estar molestando a los demas.**

**.-Amy por que siempre me tienes que deshacer mis deberes de cupido.**

**.-De cupido sera de chismosa mina.**

**.-Nadie me comprende que malas son con migo buaaaaaaaa.**

**.-ya mina comportate si ya eres toda una mujer.**

**.- Tu tambien taiki pero anoche bien que ni te quejabas no.**

**Yaten casi se ahogo al oir lo que dijo mina.**

**.-Mina eso no se dice son cosas privadas.**

**.-Cual privadas si ayer se dormio luego y no quizo que vatiera mi record.**

**.-Hay mina ya callate es muy personal lo que dices.**

**.-Taiki pues que no funcionas bien por que ni cansada se ve mina.**

**.-Andrew guarda silencio.**

**.-Pero lita yo solo digo lo que veo.**

**.-Pues mejor ya no digas nada.**

**.-Chicos que es lo que se estan imaginando.**

**.-Pues que mas taiki que estaban... Practicando como se hace un bebe.**

**.-la pobre mina casi se le cae el plato de spaguetti que trai y taiki no se podia mover y despues de un rato.**

**jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja jajaja taki que mal jajaja pensados son.**

**.-Que mal pensados son.**

**.-Pues es que como no lo van a pensar si como lo dijimos.**

**.- Si asi paso mina. Acuerdate.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mina ya estaba mas que cambiada con una piyama en color amarillo con pequeños corazones en rosa.**

**.-Oye taiki.**

**Este que estaba leyeendo en un sillon cercano de la cama donde estaba peinandose mina, este volteo ante la mirada de mina se sonrojo.**

**.-Si dime mina. Esta la miraba con unos ojos muy sensuales y una lengua que jugaban unos labios muy atrevidamente.**

**.-No te gustaria hacer algo divertido esta noche y esta se acercaba poco a poco a taiki.**

**.-Trago saliva con dificultad y con un poco de nerviosismo contensto, a que te refires mina.**

**.-A lo mejor es nuestro ultima vez juntos y quiero pasar un buen rato junto al hombre que me conquisto.**

**.-hay mina es muy pronto no crees.**

**.-Anda taiki no te vas a repentir cumpleme mi capricho se hombre.**

**.-Hay mina te has vuelto mas atrevida de lo normal y eso megusta asi que te cumplire, como debe de ser.**

.-Que cosas dices pero en fin quiero jugar un twstter. Inmediatamente taiki se cayo.

.-no te agrada la idea taiki. O es que eres un mal pensado.

.-Si claro vamos a jugar y como puedes imaginar eso. Casi rojo como tomate.

.-Bueno yo solo decia.

Despues de una hora

**.-Otra vez volvi a llegar taiki.**

**.-Si mina es la quinta vez que lo haces, que a caso no te cansas.**

**.-La verdad no es que eres muy bueno taiki.**

**.-Hay que cosas dices. Si solo me provocas.**

**.-y lo seguire haciendo.**

.-Ademas nadamas me estas distrayendo por eso no pongo atencion.

.-Eso no es verdad.

.-Claro que si.

.-Ya se acabo esta discusion me voy a dormir.

.-como ya no quieres que la gran Mina Aino te gane por eso te vas jajaja.

.-mina si yo te deje ganar todo este tiempo y ademas yo soy igual que bueno que tu pero solo te dejo ganar para que no digas que tienes a un novio malo.

.-Hay pobre de ti que tierno eres.

.-Mmmm mina ya duermete.

.-No te vas a dormir con migo.

.-No mina ya duermete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFin Flash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jajajajajaja jajajaja Solo se oia en la voz de todos.

.-y nosotros que pensamos que habian hecho otra cosa.

.-Pues que mal pensados son tods decia taiki totalmente molesto.

.-Uy o que a caso querias hacer eso anoche taiki.

.-Ya mina no hagas esto mas grande.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Mmm buenos dias osita.

.-Buenos dias seiya.

.-Como dormiste.

.-Muy bien gracias.

.-Estas arrependida de lo de anoche.

.-No seiya claro que no creo que fue lo correcto.

.-Te amo osita.

.-Y yo a ti seiya, me voy a bañar los chicos ya estaran abajo .

.-Si ve mientras yo a comodo la cama.

.-Gracias y asi le dio un beso y se metio a la ducha.

y asi se vistio y empezo a acomodar la colcha.

Toc Toc.

.-Si adelante.

.-Buenos dias seiya bueno les vengo avisar que ya esta el desayuno si quieren bajar.

.-Gracias rei ahorita ya bajamos.

.-Y donde esta pam.

.-Esta en la ducha.

.-A muy bien ahorita nos vemos.

.-Si gracias rei.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Que feliz se veia seiya me pregunto si ellos habran.

.-Pense que mina era la mas curiosa pero creo que me equivoque.

.-Serena cuanto tiempo llevas ahi.

.-No mucho no te preocupes, pero para que veniste.

.-Lo que pasa es que yo venia a visarles a pam y a seiya que ya estaba servido y iva para su recamara pero veo que ya estan levantados, y tambien para safarme de las preguntas de mina de mi anillo esto lo dijo un poco mas bajo.

.-Rei te casas.

.-Yo este yo.

.-Que bueno me alegra mucho por ti.

.-y tu no me vas a llenar con tus preguntas.

.-No es necesario por que ahorita te lo va a sacar todo mina jajaja y esta lo dijo ya llendose.

.-Regresa a qui serena tonta.

.-Dejame empaz rei gruñona. Estas ya ivan corriendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno me esforce en este capitulo mucho espero que les agrade mucho. y porfas mandeme muchos reviews pues no he tenido mucho pero nos leemos pronto.

att saily


	13. UNA MUERTE FUTURA SE REVELA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKECHI y los ópalos son de mis locos sueños.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**UNA MUERTE FUTURA SE REVELA**

**Rei iba corriendo a toda prisa a alcanzar a serena pues, la queria ahoracar por haber dicho la verdad, Serena cuando llego al comedor se puso detras de mina quien pronto jalo a rei para que se sentara pero esta no muy convencida se paro pero mina la volvio a sentar, y por mas que intento safarse de esta no pudo y no le quedo mas que estar a su lado pero sabia que pronto veria las consecuencias de esto. y era mas que logico por que unos minutos mas tarde veria las consecuencias.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pam estaba en la regadera pensando en lo de anoche y tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia con seiya. El ruido de la puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**.-Osita ya mero tereminas, por que vino rei a avisarnos que el desayuno ya esta servido.**

**.-A si seiya ya voy si quieres baja en lo que termino.**

**-no te molesta si bajo sin ti.**

**.-No esta bien ve ahorita yo bajo.**

**.-Entonces ahorita te veo.**

**.-Si y asi seiya cerro la puerta.**

**.-Estare haciendo bien al entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma.**

**Pam salio de el baño se vistio se puso un poco de maquillaje y antes de bajar saco su comunicador color plateado.**

**.-Chicas donde estan por que no contestan.**

**.-Hola pam que pasa.**

**.-Luna donde estan las demas por que ninguna contesto su comunicador.**

**.-Este este..**

**.-LUNA DIME QUE PASA POR QUE NO CONTESTA NADIE**

**.-Me da pena decirlo pero te lo tengo que decir**

**.-Que pasa sucedio algo luna dime.**

**.-A esta se le aparecio una gota en la cabeza y por fin hablo es que todas estan dormidas. y asi fue que la imagen de las chicas durmiendo.**

**.-Que par de flojas, pero en fin son mis amigas y las acepto como tales, por favor luna diles cuando se despierten que se comuniquen con migo que tengo que hablar con ellas.**

**.-Si yo les aviso pam y dime como estan las chicas.**

**.-Bien no te preoucupes.**

**.-Estaba molesto haruka no es cierto.**

**.-Si algo por el estilo pero despues se le paso.**

**.-Pam cuando voy a verlas, necesito hablar con ellas de lo que paso.**

**.-Luna a lo mejor hoy mismo por eso quiero hablar con las chicas, ahora me voy por que seiya me espera para desayunar nos vemos luego luna.**

**.-Si pam adios.**

**.-Hay que amigas tan perezosas me tocaron.**

**.-Osita estamos esperandote en la mesa por que no bajas.**

**.-Seiya no me di cuenta a que hora llegaste, lo que pasa es que me queria comunicar con las chicas pero no contestaban pero ya vamos si.**

**.-Pero todo esta bien verdad osita, no quiero que me ocultes nada.**

**.-No seiya a demas hierva mala nunca muere. y esta s empezo a reir**

**.-Bueno bajemos por que mina le esta sacando la sopa rei de el anillo de compromiso que trae.**

**.-Rei se casa, entonces que esperamos vamos. y asi pam se llevo a seiya arrastrando al comedor.**

**Ya en el comedor mina interrogaba ansiosamente a rei quien no le queria responder hasta que.**

**.-ya rei anda dinos no seas mala.**

**.-Ya mina dejame empaz.**

**.-No seas egoista rei dinos como paso todo.**

**.-Hay serena tu tambien ya vas a empezar.**

**.-Ya rei solo contestales para que podamos desayunar agusto.**

**.-mira lita como a ti no te estan pidiendo explicaciones por eso no me comprendes. y la chica puso su cara de reproche.**

**.-Ya chicas no empiezen tan temprano a discutir.**

**.-DEjalas amy esas niñas nunca van a entender.**

**.-Hay haruka no seas tan malo a demas sabes que esas niñas son lo mas presiado que tenemos.**

**.-Tienes razon setsuna.**

**.-Buenos dias chicas.**

**.-Buenos dias pam como dormiste.**

**.-Muy bien gracias hotaru. y ustedes que tal durmieron.**

**.-Pues por nuestra parte bien.**

**.-Me alegra mucho michiru. Espero que todos hayan descansado y disfrutado de este ultimo dia juntos. Si me disculpan necesito comunicarme con las chicas para algo importante.**

**.-Pero osita si apenas acabas de llegar y ya te vas.**

**La chica solo le hizo un gesto y se fue, mientras dejaba a rei llenada de preguntas tanto de mina como de serena y un grupo de chicas riendose al ver esta ecena, serena al instante se dio cuenta que pam salio y la siguio, pues ella necesitaba habalar con ella de los sueños que habia tenido desde hacia ya varias noches. y esto no solo le convenia a ella si no a una pequeña niña de ojos color grnate que le preocupaba. Al salir busco a la joven pero no la encontro, esta se imagino que a lo mejor se habia dirigido al lago que tanto le habia gustado cuando recien lo conocio y no se equivoco ahi estaba pam, sentada bajo un arbol y esta tenia la vista hacia el cielo.**

**Serena se acerco con cuidado y silenciosamente para no quitarla en lo que tanto la tenia concentrada pero.**

**.-No crees que es tan hermoso el cielo serena**

**.- si creoq ue es bellisimo, pense que no habia hecho tanto ruido.**

**.-, sabes tengo y sexto sentido pero, dime serena que te trae por aqui.**

**.-La verdad es que te estaba buscando, por que necesito contarte algo.**

**.-Asi que te ocurre algo.**

**.-Tal vez a mi no pero creo que a rini si.**

**.-A la pequeña dama, pero que es lo que sucede con ella.**

**.-Sabes desde hace algun tiempo ee tenido algunos sueños respecto a una batalla en la cual muero y pues rini ya no existe y la verdad tengo mucho miedo por que yo no quiero que..**

**.-Yo te prometiq ue todos te protegeriamos y no veo por que eso tenga que cambiar.**

**.-Es que eso no es lo que me preocupa por que en esa batalla mueres tu, al protegerme.**

**La joven de cabellos rojos volteo y miro a serena con mucha ternura mientras que serena tenia una cara preocupada.**

**.-Yo no veo el rpoblema y esta dirigio nuevamente su mirada al cielo.**

**.-Que acaso no lo entiendes, si mi sueño e cierto tu moriras y dejaras a seiya bastante dolido.**

**.-Tal vez tengas razon pero yo no me puedo dar el lujo de que la princesa de la luna muera si lo puedo evitar.**

**.-Todos podemos salir ilesos, no tiene por que morir alguien decia ya exaltada serena.**

**.-El ciclo de la vida es muy sencillo naces creces, te reproduces y mueres.**

**.-No puedo creer que pienses asi, imagine que eras una persona diferente, pero creo que me equivoque y dime que piensas hacer con seiya, le vas a decir de tus planes.**

**.-Planes a que te refieres con planes, no entiendo.**

**.-Muy facil a que tu el dia que, pase la batalla con ylias si es necesario vas a dar tu vida por la de nosotros y dime que va a pasar con seiya y sus sentimientos hacia ti, me prometiste no hacerlo sufrir.**

**.-Yo no te prometi nada, sin embargo seiya tendra que comprender, que es mas importante su vida que la mia, pues no puedo dejar que alguien de las scots muera ni los opalos , tmapoco la de los elementales y mucho menos la de los futuros soberanos de la tierra y la luna.**

**.-pero por que no logro entender, que es lo que sucede a caso sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos.**

**.-Serena la verdad si, pues en esta batalla por protegerte a ti y a los otros morire, no puedo decir que me agrada la idea, pero no puedo darme el lujo de que alguien mas muera en mi lugar, el destino no se puede cambiar.**

**.-Tal vez el destino no se pueda cambiar pero un mejor futuro se puede crear en donde todos seamos felices con la persona que amamos. un joven de cabello negro salia de entre la sombras ,****Darien habia estado escuchando la platica que tenia serena y pam y pues al oir esto no dudo en intervenir y tal vez hacer entender a pam que todos podrian ser felices en un futuro.**

**.-Es que ustedes no entienden, yo se que por mi culpa ylias quiere a cabar con este mundo y si yo puedo impedirlo lo hare.**

**y asi se hubo marchado la chica de cabellos plateados pero loq ue no notaron es que esta iva derramando un par de lagrimas.**

**Serena miraba en direccion donde pam se habia marchado. Tengo miendo darien, no logro entender que es lo que le pasa, yo imagine que era fuerte.**

**.-princesa todos somos fuertes, pero no siempre podemos aparentarlo, pam lleva un peso muy grande y ella no quiere que nadie mas lo cargue, a lo mejor ella tiene un poco de razon.**

**Serena al oir esto se voltio y con nos ojos de reproche se le quedo viendo a darien sin comprender por que habia dicho eso.**

**.-Como puedes decir que ella tiene la culpa, nadie oyeme bien en esta batalla, si es necesario yo tambien moriria por salvar a los que amo, y eso es exactamente lo que pam quiera hacer, pero loq ue me preocupa es que como lo va a tomar seiya.**

**.-El estara bien, o que si le llegara a pasar algo a pam tu vas a estar a hi para consolarlo no es asi.**

**.-Que tratas de insinuar.**

**.-Lo que creo es que ya no me amas a mi si no que te has enamorado de ese estupido de seiya.**

**.-Darien como puedes pensar eso, para empezar sabes que te amo a ti y a nadie mas y que nunca traicionaria a alguna de mis amigas incluso, sabes que te lo he demostrado varias veces y no me lo puedes negar si no te amara como te amo, crees que aguantaria, que nunca estas conmigo, creoq ue amy pasa mas tiempo con tigo que yo, por otro lado yo te deje que hicieras tu sueño de ser un gran medico y lo eres, algun dia crees que yo no quiero cumplir un dia igual que tu mi sueño no verdad solo piensas en ti, nunca te he pedido nada ni mucho menosd reprochado o reclamado que no estas conmigo. y tu sin embargo me reclamas que amo a seiya y si asi lo hiciera, no veo por que a hora te preocupes, sabes muy bien que seiya me pidio una oportunida y no se la di por que te amaba, aunque yo te escribia todos los dias, y al no saber nada de ti, el tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de conquistarme y lo hizo, pero yo te fui fiel y siempre lo sere espero entiendas eso.**

**Asi serena salio corriendo de el lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, pero pronto fue alcanzada por darien quien este la sostuvo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que serena no pudo negar.**

**.-Princesa lo siento, yo nunca quice hacerte sufrir y desde ahora en adelante no volvere a dudar de ti y perdon por lo que dije de pam. a cabando esto prometo que estaremos juntos y no voy a dejarte, nos iremos a pasar unas vacaciones a donde tu quieras, dejare el hospital por un tiempo asi estaremos... Serena le tapo un la boca con un dedo.**

**.-No darien no quiero que dejes el hospital, te costo mucho trabajo estar ahi y mejor te tomas unas vacaciones y asi acepto tu propuesta. Esta inmediatamente volvio a besar a su amado, sin dudar de nada.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pam, ya se habia internado en el bosque, tal vez la idea de morir todavia no le era clara, pero recordaba perfectamente como es que lo habia visto todo.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**una chica de cabello rojo con mechas plateadas, caminaba a lado de un joven alto de cabello negro muy apuesto, estos llegaron a un pequeño.**

**.-Gracias seiya por acompañarme pero no era necesario.**

**.-Estas segura que tal si te comía un oso o peor un león.**

**.-Hay seiya que imaginación tienes reía la chica.**

**.-Te estas burlando de mi acaso.**

**.-No como crees.**

**.- Osita que mala eres conmigo.**

**Se habían quedado sentados a la orilla del lago y seiya no dudo nuevamente en besar a pam y esta no negó el beso si no al contrario lo hizo mas apasionado.**

**Estos solos se separaron solo para tomar aire y proseguir con lo que estaban. Seiya poco a poco le fue quitando su blusa al igual que ella le quitaba su chaqueta a seiya. pero a pam le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza que el cual hizo separar a seiya de pam, esta solo veia una gran batalla en donde las sailors ya no vestian su actual traje de marinero, sino un vestido largo muy bonito. y veia como seiya , taiki y los demas trai una vestimenta similar a la de nicolas y andrew serena iva as er a tacada por el mayor poder de ylias y esta se interpuso al momento ella recibia el impacto y no solo eso se despedia de todos y invocaba su mayor poder con ayuda de todos y al acerlo vencia al enemigo, todos estaban felices, hasta que seiya se daba cuenta que saily regresaba a ser pam y esta se desvanecia en sus manos y haci moria, seiya quedaba destrozado y le gritaba que la amaba que no lo dejara, y se maldijo por no haberle confesado loq ue sentia por ella. pero era demasiado tarde por que pam no lo escucho.**

**Pam regreso al lago donde se encontraba con seiya este la miro con preocupacion. Pam al verlo solo lo abrazo y le dijo que ella no lo dejaria y que la perdonara, seiya no comprendia su reaccion, pero este aprovecho para hacercarse al oido de esta y confesarle lo que sentia por ella.**

**.-osita yo me enamore de ti no se como pero por favor dame una oportunidad, te prometo que yo te protegere y no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Quieres ser mi novia.**

**.-Seiya yo no puedo asegurarte nada pero por favor dame tiempo y si acepto ser tu novia.**

**y asi se besaron y se quedaron completamente dormidos en la orilla de el lago.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flasck Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**lo recordaba todo por eso era que le habia dado una oportunidad a seiya y esto le dolia, por que si le pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaria asi esta empezo a cantar sin importar si alguien la escuchaba.**

Dificil creer que no pude ver que estabas a mi lado y yo estaba aqui pensando en ti y solo estabas a mi lado te quiero como a nadie tienes que saber Nunca conocere Alguien como tu solo eres tu nunca conocere alguien como tu solo eres tu Tan sola sin ti hoy puedo decir eres lo que buscaba es bueno saber no existe el ayer si tu estas a mi lado tanto que vivi tanto que senti hoy que te tengo a ti te quiero como a nadie tienes que saber Nunca conocere Alguien como tu solo eres tu nunca conocere alguien como tu solo eres tu Tan sola sin ti hoy puedo decir eres lo que buscaba tu tu ru ru,tu tu ru ru ru tu tu tu uua a a ao tu tu ru ru,tu tu ru ru ru tu tu tu uua a a ao

Al terminar la cancion solo se oyo unos aplausos que eran producidos por un joven de hermosos ojos color azul que pronto reconocio de quien se traba. .-Seiya cuanto tiempo llevas ahi. .-lo suficiente como saber que cantas hermoso y dime a quien le dedicas esa cancion que cantabas eee osita. .-Bueno dejame pensar. Seiya agacho la mirada y solo penso que a lomejor la cantaba por ese joven que le habia robado el corazon de su osita. .-Pues a quien mas tontuelo ati y asi lo beso tratando de no recordar la batalla que siempre se le presentaba en su cabeza a todas hora. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUIERO AGRADECERLE SERENATSUKINO QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A STARLET Y ALGENIB QUE ME HAN HECHO PROMOCION EN SU FICS UNA NUEVA BATALLA LEANLO ESTA MUY BUENO GRACIAS CHICAS BUENO ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO REVIEWS DE ALGUIEN NOSEAN MALOS SI BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO . ATT SAILY

ASI POR CIERTO LA CANCION ES INTERPRETADA POR BELANOVA Y SELLAMA ERES TU DE LA PELICULA HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL.


	14. LUNA REGRESA

**Los personajes de sailor moon no son de mi propiedad si no de Naoko Takechi. y esto no lo ago con fin de lucro si no por aunque sea hacerme la idea de que va haber continuecion de sailor moon y los opalos son mios de mi propiedad ya que yo los cree.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**LUNA REGRESA**

**Darien y serena ya estaban a pasos de la cabaña, estos iban directamente a hablar con los chicos de lo que sabian respecto a la muerte de pam, todavia no sabian como lo tomarian pero, ellos habian pensado que era lo mejor para todos y por bien a seiya que de una vez por todas se enterara de el futuro de su amada, auque este fuera algo doloroso, los jovenes principes llegaron a la cabaña pero al llegar no encontraron a nadie en ella, y se imaginaron que algo les habia pasado pero pronto serena se acerco a la mesa y vio una nota que pronto reconocio la delicada etra de setsuna.**

**_Estimados principes:_**

**_Disculpen si es que no encuentran a nadie en la casa pero es que, como es nuestro ultimo dia en este lugar decidimos todos que fueramos a comer a las orillas de el lago, y pues no pudimos resistirnos por que lita cocino muchas cosas deliciosas, pero los esperamos ahi y si es que ven a pam y a seiya por favor a visenles se despide de ustedes._**

**_Setsuna Meio._**

**.-Pero como se pudieron ir, si te nemos algo importante que decirles.**

**.-No te preocupes princesa iremos a alcanzarlos y ahi les diremos todo lo que sabemos.**

**.-Si estabien, me pregunto donde estaran pam y seiya.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.- y dime por que te veniste a este lugar tan alejado, que acaso te querias desahacer de mi.**

**.-No es que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y pues necesitaba un lugar trankilo para pensar y reflexionar varias cosas.**

**El comunicador de pam empezo a sonar y esta vio que se trataba de lili y no dudo en contestarle.**

**.-Hola. ya se levantaron. que te paso en el rostro**

**.-Bueno hace dos segundos nos dio tu recado luna y a mi cara. .**

**.-Que paso algo que fue lo que te sucedio en la cara. lili empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado hace unos cuantos minutos. y le empezo a contar a pam**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**.-Par de perezosas, pero ahorita se van a despertar. Luna empezo a arañar a todas en donde se dejaron y asi se despertaron, vicky y cindy si no son agarradas por lili y naty van y ahorcan a luna, quien esta muy indignada solo se voltio y les reclamo el ser tan perezosas y levantarse tan tarde.**

**.-Luna se puede saber por que nos has hecho esto. Decia una rubia exaltada.**

**.-Pues fue la unica forma que encontre de despertarlas.**

**.-Mira como me dejaste mi bello rostro.**

**.-Hay vicky como si eso no te lo puedas curar.**

**.-Pero y que tal si queda cicatriz estare marcada para siempre. plonf nada mas se oyo de el golpe que naty le dio a lira.**

**.-Muchas gracias y dime luna que ocurre por que estas tan molesta que nos hayamos levantado tan tarde.**

**.-Bueno lili la verdad es que tiene como dos segundo que pam se comunico con migo y espero que entiendan que tengo muchas ganas de ver a las chicas y pues ver a pam por que ella me prometio ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdas.**

**.-Mia mia ayudeme.**

**.-Quien dijo eso.**

**.-Que dices naty.**

**.-Es que oi que alguien pedia ayuda.**

**.-DEbe de ser tu imaginacion.**

**.-no encerio alguien hablo.**

**.-FUI YO QUITENSE DE ENCIMA.**

**Las chicas asustadas se pararon de prisa y vieron a artemis sin aire y de colores, ya no se sabia si era blanco o tricolor.**

**.-Pero que te paso artemis.**

**.-Esque yo estaba durmiendo en los pies de las chicas y cuando las empezaste a arañar se levantaron y sali volando y quede abajo y cuando se sentaron fue debajo de mi.**

**.-Con razon sentia algo suabecito y eras tu artemis.**

**.-Lo lamentamos mucho.**

**.-Bueno sera mejor que me comunique con pam.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**.-Y eso fue loq ue paso, por eso tengo estas pequeñas marcas en la cara.**

**.-Jajajajaj que bueno eso les paso por dormilonas.**

**.-Eres una incomprensiva con nosotros pam gruñona ademas quien es la que iba a la escuela como a las diez eee dime.**

**.-Callate liliana tonta a demas eso si tenia un motibo.**

**.-la manga que.**

**.-mmmmm**

**.-Callense las dos solo se oyo un grito de parte de luna quien estaba mas que molesta.**

**.-Siempre tienen que estar peleando se parecen a rei y a serena.**

**.-Hola luna que buenoq ue les diste esa leccion a ese par de flojas.**

**.-Bueno esque no me quedo otra opcion pero en fin dime se voy a ver a las chicas hoy.**

**.-Si, por favor lili diles alas chicas que nos vemos en el templo hikawa en dos horas, todavia tengo que hablar con ellas sobre luna.**

**.-Pam no les has dicho que ya estaba asalvo.**

**.-No lo siento luna pero han pasasdo tantas cosas que lo olvide.**

**.-Bueno estabien nos vemos pam.**

**.-Si adios luna. y asi esta volvio a guardar su comunicador pero unos hermosos ojos zafiro la veian con detenimiento.**

**.-osita por que no les dijiste a las chicas sobre luna y artemis**

**.-Como se lo dije a luna por que la verdad an pasado tantas cosas y fue mejor asi, a demas creo que les dara mucho gusto a las chicas saber que luna esta bien.**

**.-Bueno tu sabes lo que haces, me acompañas a lago las chicas organisaron un dia de campo antes de irnos.**

**.-Si vamos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.-Hay chicas fue una gran idea hacer esto no creen.**

**.-Claro amy ademas ya me faltaba broncearme un rato.**

**.-hay mina siempre tu vanidad primero.**

**.-Ya van a empezar tan temprano rei.**

**.-lo siento lita es que mina siempre tiene que salir con algo.**

**.-Ojala cabeza de bombon aya visto tu recado setsuna.**

**.-Si es probable que lo aya visto por que lo deje en la mesa.**

**.-y por cierto alguien le aviso a pam y a seiya.**

**.-Si michiru ves que seiya estaba con nosotras cuando lita dijo de su gran idea y por eso fue a buscar a pam.**

**.-Espero que nos encuentren pronto para que asi estemos todos unidos.**

**Vieron que una pareja muy peculiar se acercaba.**

**.-miren ahi vine serena y darien.**

**.-Pero si no esta seiya y pam con ellos donde estan.**

**.-Dejalos taiki mejor ocupate de mina. Este le lanzo una pera a yaten quien se reia y esta le cayo en la boca y todos se empezaron a reir, pero cuando vieron a los recien llegados, les cambio su cara.**

**.-Hola chicas.**

**.-hola serena que pasa sucede algo.**

**.-La verdad si necesitaba hablar con ustedes de los ultimos sueños que e tenido. Serena empezo a hablar muy seriamente y les empezo a contar todo lo de sus sueños y lo de la platica de hace una hora que habia tenido con pam y que darien se me tio, las chicas no daban credito a lo que oian, y taiki y yaten se vieron entre si pues seiya, se imaginaban que no sabia nada por que si no su hermano estaria totalmente destrozado por la noticia. Serena voltio a ver a setsuna y esta solo estba callada al igual que hotaru y pensativa.**

**.-setsuna, hotaru ustedes sabian de esto.**

**.-la verdad si.**

**.-pero si lo sabian por que no nos lo habian dicho **

**.-Lo sentimos haruka pero si no se los dijimos fue por que ella nos lo pidio.**

**.-Pero por que, acaso no saben lo que esta noticia puede causar, si es que serena no dice nada.**

**.-SAben que el futuro no s epuede revelar y yo que soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo no puedo interferir aunque yo sepa que es lo que va apasar.**

**.-no lo puedo creer setsuna como puedes decir semejante cosa.**

**.-Y como creen que va a reaccionar seiya ante esto.**

**.-lo mas probable es que sufra pero va atratar de impedir a toda costa que no le pase nada.**

**.-Que no le pase nada aquien.**

**.-Seiya gritaron todos, inmediatamente pam se dio cuenta que todos ya devian de haber sabido de su dolorosa muerte, pues serena y las chicas la veian muy preocupadas.**

**.-Por cierto taiki dime de que hablaban y algo de que como voy a reaccionar no entiendo.**

**Todos se habian quedado callados, nadie tenia el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad a seiya y pues serena rompio el silencio, auque con un nudo en la garganta.**

**.-Seiya lo que pasa es que, tenemos algo que decirte acerca de el futuro.**

**.-De el futuro que cosa, este puso exprecion de interes.**

**.-Es que en la batalla con ylias pam.. esta se ubo interrumpida por una peliroja que miraba al suelo.**

**.-yo se lo dire serena.**

**.No entiendo nada osita que es lo que me vas a decir.**

**.-Seiya cuando estemos en el ultimo momento en la batalla con ylias yo voy a morir, por proteger a serena.**

**.-Claro todos moririamos por proteger a bombon.**

**.-No seiya no entiendes, yo morire, por salvarla de un ataque y sacrificare mi vida por la de todos.**

**.-Que eso no es verdad, me estas mintiendo. verdad este solo la tomo de los brazos y la empezo a sangolotear. Esta solo veia al suelo pues no tenia el valor suficiente de ver a seiya a los ojos.**

**.-Me temo que no seiya, es una premonicion la que he visto tantas veces, y esto tambien lo ha visto serena.**

**.-Pero por que dime que no te pasara nada dime.dimelo prometemelo, Solo recibio una cachetada que era proveniente de serena y este se sobresalto y solo se toco la mejilla y se la quedo viendo, a este acto pam no dijo nada.**

**.-Seiya como puedes estar diciendo eso que no vez que lalastimas.**

**.-Bombon, yo, seiya queda impactado al ver como serena derramaba lagrimas y lo veia con tanta melancolia.**

**.-Lo siento seiya, pero si mi destino es morir no lo voy a poder evitar. DEcia pam quien lo miraba a los ojos con mas que dolor amor. Ahora mas que nada aparte de venir a traerlos les venia adar una noticia. el pelinegro se queria ir pero pam se lo impidio y tomo su mano impidiendolo. y asi se quedo, el ya sabia que era lo que les iva a decir sobre luna, asi que su mente se fijo en otro lugar sin oir las palabras de nadie mas que de su mente.**

**.-que clase de noticia pam.**

**.-Una que espero les agrade mucho haruka en especial a mina y a serena, pero a la vez muy preoucupante.**

**.-Asi dinos de que se trata decia una rubia quien tenia sujetado su cabello con un liston rojo.**

**.-Luna aparecio y esta bien y artemis esta con ella.**

**.-Que, pero como cuando fue que sucedio eso si luna ya aparecio eso quiere decir que. una pelinegra decia desde la orilla de el lago.**

**.-Asi es rei el enemigo ya sabe todo acerca de el cristal negro y temo que esto adelante la batalla con ylias.**

**.-entonces ella sabe todo ya no es asi.**

**.-Si michiru y no se cuanto tiempo tengamos para prepararnos a lo que nos concierne en encontrar los pedazos de el cristal negro.**

**.-pero si dices que sabe todo, ya a de tener el cristal.**

**.-No es asi lita, por que yo ya lo sabria, ademas me une un lazo muy fuerte con ella, y su anciedad es mas fuertre asiq ue tenemos que buscar los pedazos cuanto antes.**

**.-Por cierto pam como esta luna, quiciera verla.**

**.-Claro serena la veremos hoy en el templo hikawa en dos horas.**

**.-Una pregunta pam y de eso como cuanto tiempo tiene.**

**.-Bueno practicamente las chicas ya tienen que estar ahi por que eso fue como a las diez y ya son las doce.**

**.-No son diez para la una para ser esactos.**

**.-Hay andrew siempre tienes que salir con algo.**

**.-Mmm estoy empezando a sentir sierta hostilidad en tus palabras rei. Este lo decia con cara de reproche.**

**.-Si mal no recuerdo alguien dijo eso hace mucho tiempo pero en lugar de palabras fue patada se acuerdan chicas.**

**.-Amy no tienes que estar difundiendo cosas de el pasado.**

**.-Hay serena no te enojes es que esa vez cuando quisimos hacerte pasar por scaut independiente y segun disque nos separabamos, fue lo mismo que le dijiste a rei despues que te pateo lo recuerdas.**

**.-Como olvidarlo si me dolio mucho y dejo marca.**

**.-No seas exajerada serena si no te patea tan fuerte.**

**.-Claro que lo hiciste.**

**.-No es cierto**

**mmmm las dos chicas se enseñaban la lengua como dos chikillas.**

**.-Me pregunto si algun dia cambiaran haruka se cruzaba de brazos al decir esto con voz muy graciosa .**

**.-lo dudo mucho pero en fin dinos entonces que debemos hacer.**

**pam se dio cuenta que seiya estaba mal y que en esos momento no estaba ahi, si no pensando en como salvaria a su osita esa que le dio la oportunidad y el cariño, que nadie le dio, como solo se decia asi mismo, son un tonto no pienso perder lo que mas amo en este momento no lo hare, voy a ser muy fuerte y la protejere. la peliroja solo volteo a ver a seiya con una mirada preocupante, como era posible que ella le pudiera hacer eso, si lo menos que queria era hacer sufrir a seiya, por que realmente lo amaba. Serena se dio cuenta que seiya estaba distante y pues pam no se veia e el todo bien. La princesa toco a la que habia sido su maestra y sobre todo amiga durante todo ese tiempo.**

**.-Ve y habla con el antes de irnos, creo que nesesitas aclararle muchas cosas y asi le sonrio.**

**.-Gracias serena, por todo y espero no fallar algun dia en mi promesa.**

**.-No lo haras por que siempre estaras con nosotros.**

**y asi pam se marcho, jalando a seiya y tratando que la siguiera, ya estando en un claro de ese inmenso bosque solto a seiya y no dudo en hablar pero ahora mas que nunca no sabia si era lo correcto y si lo lastimaba mas de lo que estaba, no queria hacerlo pero era mejor desengañarlo ella que otra persona, solo veia que seiya nisiquiera se atrevia a mirar, se podria decir que la veia con cierto reproche.**

**.-Seiya yo..**

**.-Por que no me lo dijiste antes.**

**.-Por que tenia miedo tal vez a como lo tomaras y creo que fue una mala idea decirte.**

**.-No logro entender que es lo que pasa yo no se siquiera, estoy confundido.**

**.-Tal vez por que no me quieres como tanto me decias y solo era un juego, nadamas para ti, no se como pude llegar a pensar que laguien tan especial como tu se fijara en mi, ademas ni siquiera me conoces bien tal vez te cause lastima eso devio haber sido, esta solo pudo dejar caer un lagrima que pronto se voltio para que el no la viera.**

**.-Escuchame bien yo no te quiero.**

**.-me lo suponia deseguro no has olvidado a tu cabeza de bombon.**

**.-Entiende yo no te quiero te amo y me da mucho dolor haberme enterado asi de lo que va a ocurrir, pero yo te protegere y estaremos juntos. y yo nunca me acerque ati por lastima, no puedo explicar el sentimiento pero fue algo grandioso.**

**.-Seiya y si no y si solo esto es un maldito sueño, quisiera que lo fuera o que ylias ya me ubiera matado desde un principio, detodas formas ella gano me quito lo que mas amaba y aun asi me sigue haciendo daño. Ya no aguantaba mas tenia que llorar y lloro y solo sintio como unos brazos la rodeaban y sentia que la protegian, nisiquiera con mauri habia logradao sentir eso.**

**.-Todo estara bien prometo protegerte y morir si es necesario, por que si tu mueres todo mi mundo se acabara.**

**.-No digas eso, nunca pondria en riesgo tu vida y si asi lo hiciera, haria desaparecer de ti este sentimiento que te ata ami. para no ver a la persona que quiero en un ataud.**

**.-Y que crees que yo si, perdona mi actitud pero el sanberlo de ese modo me afecto algo y pues no supe reaccionar, es mejor irnos ya deben estar esperandonos. Pero sin antes darse un beso y un abrazo que pronto termino pam al desmayarse y quedar sin sentido alguno.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En el templo hikawua estaban ya las chicas con luna y artemis, estaban demasiado preocupados pues tenia mas de cuatro horas que habian sabido algo de pam y pues cuando trataron de comunicarse con ella no contestaban, pensaron lo peor y si ylias habia encontrado ya el cristal negro seria demasiado tarde que pasaria y las sailors como se encontrarian, esa reaccion la tuvieron durante mucho tiempo, nerviosas y pensativas, nadie habia querido hablar.**

**.-Estoy muy preocupada por serena y las chicas no les habra pasado algo decia una gata negra.**

**.- No te preocupes luna todo estara bien. una peliazul quien miraba al cielo.**

**-.Tiene razon vicky luna no les ha pasado nada, solo que ella siempre hace lo que le encanta preocupar a las personas que la quieren.**

**.-Tal vez cindy pero ella no seria capaz de hacernos algo asi, esto es demasiado me esta preocupando.**

**.-Es verdad naty aunque pam es muy irresponsable esto es extraño nunca se tardaria tanto y menos si sabe que estamos con ustedes.**

**.- y probablemente las chicas no lo permitirian, menos estando haruka michiru y setsuna, ellos son lo bastantes responsables como para hacer algo asi. dijo artemis.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seiya estaba totalmente confundido por lo ocurrido ya hacia dos horas y media y pues, las chicas no dejaban entrar a ver asu osita, pues desde que se habia desmayado en el bosque no entendia nada lo recordaba muy bien lo sucedido.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Seiya estaba apunto de besar a su osita cuando esta inmediatamente en sus brazos se desmayo, este solo la tomo y la cargo, camino lo mas rapido que pudo a la casa esperando, que estuviera o darien o amy para auxiliarlo, despues de todo ellos eran medicos y sabian perfectamente que hacer en esos momentos, al llegar a la casa no encontro a nadie y simplemente lo unico que hizo fue recostarla y ponerle unas pequeñas toallas frias para quitarle un poco la temperatura, a los quince minutos vio que esta en lugar de bajarle le aunmentaban, estaba desesperado no sabia ya que hacer y fue entonces cuando escucho voces y bajo como pudo al recibidor encontrando alguien quien lo pudiera auxiliar, al bajar vio que la unica que estaba era una peliazul que platicaba con yaten.**

**.-Amy que buenoq ue seas tu la que este aqui necesito que me ayudes. este tenia una expresion de preocupacion.**

**.-PEro que sucede seiya.**

**.-Esque pam se desmayo en el bosque y la traje tratando de encontrar a alguien y..**

**.-Tranquilizate seiya, dime donde esta.**

**.-Arriba en nuestra habitacion.**

**.-Estabien la peliazul decidio subir pero al ver que seiya subia con ella a toda prisa se detubo y miro ayaten. Este inmediatamente tomo la indirecta. y jalo a su hermano**

**.-Seiya sera mejor que te quedes aqui con migo.**

**.-Pero yaten y si le pasa algo.**

**.-Tranquilizate hermanito por suerte amy es una gran doctora sabra manejarlo, sera mejor ir a informarles a las chicas de esto.**

**Asi fue que salieron y fueron a buscar a las demas y fue entonces que ninguna de las chicas dejo pasar a seiya a ver el estado de pam, pero sin embargo lo hacian sufrir y aturdiendolo mas.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**.-maldita sea ya se tardaron demasia, voy a entrar.**

**.-Ten paciencia seiya ella esta bien.**

**.-No puedo nicolas si rei fuera la que estuviera en el lugar de pam estarias igual que yo.**

**.-Es probable que todos lo estemos, por la persona que amamos pero esta en buenas manos.**

**Seiya inmediatamente se voltio a ver de quien era esa voz y era nadamas que la de andrew y todos lo miraron.**

**.-Andrew nunca habias dicho algo tan directo e intenso, parece que andar con lita esta dando frutos. y asi todos empezaban a reirse.**

**.-Hay no puedo decir algo gracioso por que me golpean y ahora que digo algo digno y verdadero se burlan quien los entiende no lo crees darien, este que solo veia al cielo no dijo nada . **

**.-Darien me escuchaste.**

**.-Lo siento andrew lo que pasa es que me quede pensando que sus amigas deben de estar preocupadas al no saber nada de pam y pues de todos.**

**.-Es verdad tiene mas de cuatro horas que teniamos que haber llegado al templo hikawua para verlas y ver a luna y artemis.**

**.-Asi es taiki estamos muy preocupadas por que no aparecian. Decia una voz que provenia de la entrada y pertenecia a luna.**

**.-chicas pero que hacen aqui.**

**.-que no es obvio yaten emos venido a golpear a esa irresponsable de pam por no avisarnos que no llegarian.**

**.-Tal vez ahora noe ste en condiciones de reclamos, decia una rubia de coletas que bajaba.**

**Asi todos voltearon a las escaleras viendo bajar a serena, y al instante esta se acercaba a abrazar a luna.**

**.-por que dices eso bombon.**

**.-Por que necesita descansar.**

**.-amy dime como esta.**

**.-No te preocupes seiya esta bien algo cansada y necesita descansar, para recuperar fuerzas.**

**.-puedo verla, pedia seiya suplicantemente.**

**.-No ella a pedido que pasen los opalos, sabe que estan aqui.**

**.-Estando enferma nunca se le pasa algo a esa niña.**

**.-Si tienes razon liliana.**

**.-Subamos chicas quiero saber que paso.**

**.-Si decian todas y subian detras de cindy. al instante una castaña se volteaba y miraba a seiya con ternura.**

**.-Despues de nosotros subiras lo prometo y asi se marcho.**

**Llegando a la habitacion notaron algo raro, una energia que no conocian y tal vez podria ser del enemigo. y no se equivocaron.**

**.-Ylias que haces aqui.**

**.-Chicas agamoslo. si gritaron todas**

**Dije de los opalos aperece en nuestros pechos**

**por los seres protectores del norte por el elemento tierra transformame en lo que realmente soy. y asi naty era cubierta por una rocka.**

**Por los seres protectores del este por el elemento aire transformame en lo que realmente soy y cindy era tragada por un remolino.**

**.-Por los seres protectores del oeste por el elemento agua transformame en lo que realmente soy y vicky se hndia en el agua.**

**.-Por los seres protectores del sur por el elemento fuego transformame en lo que realmente soy y lili era tragada por un volcan.**

**y asi las chicas se transformaban en los opalos.**

**.-No sean tontas saben perfectamente que ustedes son demasiado debiles para tratar de vencerme. ylias una mujer casi identica a saily pero su vestimenta era negra con color oro, su cabello negro con mechas color oro y chino, era una mujer muy bella, pero peligrosa.**

**.-Tal vez no podramos vencerte pero la vamos a preteger como podamos.**

**.-y nosotros la protegeremos a ella yari.**

**-pense que ya habiamos terminado con tigo asekus.**

**.-no se equivocaron niñas.**

**.-Vele bajando a tu tono de voz li por que si no.**

**.-Por que si no que lira.**

**.-Las vamos hacer que se tragen sus palabras. iray**

**-No me agas reir sukesa son muy deviles.**

**.-Tan deviles que ya las vencimos una vez aril.**

**.-Eso piensas il estan equivocadas reian.**

**.-Dejen de parlotear y a lo que hemos venido hacer "MATENLAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS" grito ylias con odio y rencor.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Las sailors sin pensar que pasaba platicaban con luna y artemis, esta ya les habia contado lo mismoq ue a pam y a las chicas pues queria decirles mas pero esta le habia prometido que le ayudaria a recordar.**

**.-Me asustaste mucho luna, no quiero que ocurra de nuevo esto.**

**.-Si yo u ubiera podido evitar serena.**

**.-Todos nadie queria que esto pasara.**

**.-lo se lita pero paso.**

**Escucharon como gritaban a riba pero imaginaron que deseguro pam ya estaba siendo regañada cuando vieron salir disparadas a las chicas de la habitacion cargando con pam en brazos y corriendo a toda prisa.**

**.-No las dejen gritaba pam aun devil. pero fueron alcanzadas por un ataque de asekus.**

**.-no grito seiya, pero al instante vieron que eran encerrados por una luz y transportados, estas rapido reconocieron que se encontraban en el templo hikawua y veian la ecena de las chicas eridas y una pam aturdida.**

**.-pero que rayos paso. Grito haruka sobre saltada.**

**Los opalos no les hicieron ningun caso. y asi lira empezaba a curar las heridas de sus compañeras pues ella sanaba rapidamente.**

**Luna corrio rapido a donde se encontraba pam, y vio que despertaba.**

**.-Que ocurrio, no recuerdo nada.**

**..-No te acuerdas desde donde.**

**.-pues desde que estaba con seiya no recuerdo nada, llevenme a dentro necesito decirles algo. Estos obedecieron y entraron.**

**.-Que fue lo que ocurrio chicas.**

**.-Ahora no hay tiempo de ecplicarles, necesitamos ir a australia por que ahi esta un trozo de el cristal negro y esta bulnerable.**

**.-pero por que hasta ahi pam, si lo destruimos en otro lugar.**

**.-los pedazos se exparcieron y ahora ese es el unico que podremos encontrar por el momento tenemos que ir lo antes posible, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. decia saily mas dispuesta que nunca.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola atodos bueno si esque hay alguien que lea este fics pues no he recibido muchos reviews pero espero con ansiedad los de tods asi que muchas gracias a vicky kuo de malfoy que decidio leer mifics bueno nos leeremos pronto adiosin.**

**att saily.**


	15. LA DECISION

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOMI TAKECHI Y ESTO NO LO HAGO CON FIN DE LUCRO SI NO CON ESPERANZA QUE HAYA OTRA TEMPORADA MAS DE SAILOR MOON Y LOS OPALOS SON DE MIS LOCOS SUEÑOS.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XV**

**LA DECISION**

Las chicas se quedaron totalmente confundidas al recibir la noticia que ylias ya sabia donde se encontraba el primer trozo del cristal, pero ahora lo que mas les preocupaba era que sus aliadas estaban gravemente lastimadas, a esepcion de lira que poco apoco se curaban sus heridas, y mientras iva mejorando al igual que saily ayudaban a sus compañeras a curarles las heridas que el enemigo les habia causado, las scauts se sentian mal como era posible que ninguna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus narices pudieron herir a su alida mas preciada pam y rei se preguntaba por que no sintio la presencia de el enemigo, siempre ella recordaba que cada que un enemigo atacaba ella era la primera en sentirlo, como era posible que no lo hubiera detectado antes, nada de esto ubiera pasado y la regresada no ubiera sido tan presipitada.

.-No te culpes rei, por lo que paso. la joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos y vio a quien pertenecia la voz, a una peliroja que la veia con ternura.

.-Es que si yo lo ubiera sentido antes talvez.. La joven lo dijo con algo de melancolia.

.-Las cosas tuvieron que pasar asi y nadie las pudo evitar, sin embargo como les he dicho, todo se complica debemos adquirir nosotros el cristal negro, pero hay un grave problema.

.-A que te refieres con un grave problema.

.-Pues a decir verdad haruka, en si solo las personas que hayan sufrido una perdida muy grande y se hayan sentido totalmente solas pueden tocar el cristal, si esto no le ha pasado a la persona que lo toque morira inmediatamente. y yo soy una de las personas que lo puede hacer, pero no lo puedo obtener yo sola.

.- pero si es asi como obtendremos el cristal, si solamente tu y otra persona lo pueden hacer, dienos quien es la otra persona.

.-me temo que es la unica persona que a lograrlo poseerlo y a estado en su contra, sin embargo su amor hacia ustedes fue mas grande para ayudarla a salir de esa soledad.

Las palabra de saily resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de serena y sin mas que retener lo dijo.

.-No voy a dejar que rini arriesgue su vida. Todos se quedaron perplejos como es que no lo deducieron antes, era verdad hace años rini estuvo en su contra convirtiendose en lady black moon.

.-Tieene que haber otra forma, no la podemos arriesgar asi.

.-Lo siento lita pero es la unica que hay.

.-pero por que ella ademas, y si otra vez es atraida por el poder del cristal negro.

.-No mina ella estara bien yo estare con ella.

.-En pocas palabras seras una con ella para tomar el cristal.

.-Asi es michiru espero que comprendan todas que es la unica obcion que tenemos si ubiera otra yo..

.-No lo voy a permitir gritaba serena con lagrimas que caian de sus ojos.

.-Pero serena..

.-Tampoco estoy deacuerdo en que rini regrese a este tiempo a arriesgar su vida.

.-Entiendeme darien, yo e luchado mucho por que este mundo este mejor y no voy a permitir que nadie lo dañe.

.-Pero no lo vas a ser a costa de la pequeña dama, nosotros tambien emos luchado y mucho, nos quitaron nuestra vida normal y si serena no quiere que rini regrese no lo hara.

.-Amy dijo serena viendola y ya un poco mas tranquila.

.-Es verdad nosotras somos las protectoras de serena y no vamos a permitir que rini regrese si esta en peligro.

.-Ustedes son las que no entienden rei, tambien nosotras perdimos nuestra vida normal, por proteger a este mundo y no saben cuantas cosas emos pasado. y todas han sido dolorosas, como cuando una espiana se te clava, esta se unde mas y mas.

.-Y que crees que nosotras no lo hemos hecho tambien lira, todos los presentes aqui, nadie absolutamente nadie a sido feliz, ni un poco, siempre muere alguien y revive, pero esa muerte se te queda en tu mente como una fotografia que no se borra por jamas que la quieres borrar no lo hace.

.-Haruka disculpanos nosotros nunca imaginamos que asi se sentian. Esta ya nisiquiera quizo mirar a nadie y se asilo, pero no demasiado pues queria seguir escuchado la platica.

Una chica de cabello color rubio con mechas en cafe castaño, miraba al cielo con gran detenimiento. a esto saily se dio cuenta y le coloco una mano en el hombro. y solo le susurro en el oido para que nadie mas oyera, no va a suceder nada lo prometo. y esta le regreso una mirada de comprension.

.-Entonces no van adejar que la pequeña dama regrese, no voy a permitir que nadie me lo impida y esta se puso en posicion de ataque.

Saily le puso el brazo en frente a sukesa

.-no vamos a obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieran entiendes.

.-pero saily, si no lo hacemos tu.

.-callate asekus, ellas no lo saben aun. Decia una castaña exaltada.

.-SAber que.

.-Nada nicolas esto no les incunbe a ustedes.

.-pero por que dices eso cindy.

.-Ya lo oyeron esto no les inconbe y si no hay mas que hablar nos retiraremos y que el planeta sea destruido.

.-A que se refieren con que el planeta sera destruido.

.-Muy facil Taiki a que si no nos ayudan saily, sera a traida a ella, y no podra hacer absolutamente nada, no la han visto en batalla podria destruirlas en este instante si lo quisiera.

.-Callate lira, no somos como ella entiendan, vamonos, si este es algo que nos impide llegar a ella, vere la forma de tomar el cristal yo sola.

.-no aguantaras el peso de este y si no lo controlas le facilitaras las cosas a ylias y moriras esto lo dijo con un grito ahogado.

.-Correre mos el riesgo entonces, no hay otra opcion.

.-No no lo haras. Estas se voltiaron a ver a serena, quien estaba con una mirada triste.

.-Pero si hace un momento dijiste.

.-Yo se lo que dije rei, por favor saily podemos hablar en privado.

.-Sabes muy bien que mis guardianas tienen que estar tambien.

.-Eso pense asi que yo tambien llevare a a cuatro de mis guardianas para que sepan lo que te tengo que decir .

.-Estabien dime quienes van a hacer.

.-Setsuna,haruka, michiru y mina, sigannos por favor.

.-Darien tu tambien ben con nosotros esto te concierne dijo saily.

Estas se retiraron, las demas se quedaron con un poco de preoucupacion, que podria ser tan importante que solo ubieran escogido a cuatro de las sailors y a darien, que todas no pudieran escuchar, estas se quedaron un buen rato platicando y paso mas de media hora y estos no regresaban.

.-Ya me desespere, voy a ver por que no regresan.

.-Esperate rei, tienen de tener una buena razon para habernos excluido.

.-si tiene razon lita, ademas si se dan cuenta escogieron a las mas fuerte y a las mas rapidas.

.-mmm pero que hayan escogido a mina no lo comprendo, decia una castaña.

.-Sera por que venus en el milenio de plata ella era la lider de las inners, es por eso que la escogieron.

.-Si es cierto, mina aunque en su forma d eser no es muy presisa, por algo fue elegida por ustedes las sailors.

.-Asi que nosotras la escogimos ee artemis.

.-Si ustedes la escogieron decia una gata negra.

.-Dime hotaru lo que as dicho es cierto.

.-Si yaten pero por que lo preguntas.

.-pues por que que digamos que mina es la gran lidereza, pues no y con sus ocurrencias.

pluf nadamas se oyo que taiki muy molesto le dio un golpe a yaten, quien solo se retorcia y asobaba de el dolor.

.-Era logico taiki, tenia que defender a su pequeña flor.

.-callate seiya aun tengo mas.

.-ya dejen de pelear, parecen niños chikitos. Lita se paro inmediatamente y le toco la frente a andrew despues se voltio y miro a los demas.

.-Pues no no tiene fibre y no creoq ue este enfermo.

.-Y ahora que les pasa e decidido tomar el aspecto serio, ademas alguien tiene que ser frio y presizo en este momento.

.-Creeme andrew, eso no te queda y cierra la boca si.

.-NICOLAS no seas tan grosero.

.-Hay rei no es momento de regaños ahi vienen. y asi voltiaron.

.-Que bien ya regresaron y setsuna.

.-Fue por rini hotaru.

.-QUE¡¡¡ pense que habias decidido que rini no viniera serena.

.-pero cambie de opinion rei ahora, las chicas necesitan donde alojarse.

.-Bueno chicas yo le dije a serena que una podria quedarse con nosotras, no se si les moleste.

.-En lo absoluto, mina por mi no hay problema. una peliazul.

.-Ni por mi tampoco.

.-Y rei no se si podrias a lojar a dos de ellas.

.-Esta bien que se queden aqui, en el templo.

.-Y pues nosotros nos iremos con dos igual.

.-Que bien pam puede ir con nosotros papa haruka.

.Ella no ira con ustedes.

.-Seiya estas loco si piensas que me voy a que dar con tigo sola.

.-No vas a estar sola osita, van a estar taiki y yaten.

.-ahi esta peor, no yo me voy con alguna de las chicas.

.-Pero osita, este puso ojos de gatito de shrek.

.-no seiya no ire contigo. y es mi ultima palabra.

.-Ya se tengo una idea, ademas digo, rei no se puede quedar con las chicas y nicolas ademas estan a punto de casarse y. pluff recibio un golpe de rei quien estaba totalmente roja.

.-Callate seiya y no te metas en lo que no te importa sii. este solo se asobaba de el golpe que acababa de recibir.

.-Bueno el caso es que tenemos una casa cerca de el puerto ahi nos podemos quedar nosotros, hay otra cerca de la casa de haruka, que se puede quedar taiki y mina ,y en el departamento yaten y amy. y lita que se quede con andrew en el departamento de este y pues las chicas que se queden en el departamento de las ya mencionadas.

.-me parece buena idea.

.-Amy decian todas, esta estba totalmente roja y no querian ver a nadie.

.-Pues para nosotras no hay ningun problema. decian picaramente, hechandole miradas a las parejitas.

.-bueno no se hable mas, las iremos a dejar en la camioneta.

.-Nosotros llevamos a mina y a taiki, esta de camino hacia nuestra casa.

.-Serena y yo podemos llevar a yaten y amy a la casa de la playa, esta muy cerca de el departamento de nosotros.

.-Entonces no se hable mas vamonos, los llevaremos a ustedes tambien andrew.

.-Muchas gracias seiya.

Y asi se retiraron, despidiendose de rei y nicolas, y estos se quedaron ahi, hasta que se perdieran las luces de los coches de sus amigos.

.-Bueno rei estamos solos vamos a dormir. Esta solo golpeo a nicolas y se retiro.

.-Hasta mañana nicolas que descanses.

.-Pero yp pense que ivamos adormir juntos como una pareja que somos.

.-Ni lo sueñes nicolas hasta que nos casemos. y asi se retiro a su dormitorio.

y nicolas se quedo llorando como niño y no le quedo mas remedio que irse a dormir, por que si entraba a la habitacion de rei, seguramente lo sacaria a patadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOLA A TODOS BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO A GRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS EN FIN LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MAS ECENAS DE AMOR ENTRE LAS PAREJITA, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DARME UNA PEQUEÑA IDEA , PARA QUE YO LA PONGA, BUENO LE MANDO UN SALUDA A SERENATSUKINO QUE ESTUVO ENFERMITA, PERO YA ESTA DEVUELTA. eSPERO QUE TE ACTUALICES PRONTO CON LO CAPI AMIGA. BUENO SE DESPIDE SU SERVILLETA.**

**SAILY.**

**P-D-DEJEN UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS SIIIIIIIIIII.**


	16. LA MISION DE PLUT

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takechi y esto no lo hagon con fin de lucro sino, para tener la ilusion de que habra otra temporada de sailor moon y los opalos son de mis locos sueños.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**LA MISION DE PLUT**

.-Creeme Seiya no se como me convensiste de venir contigo, lo bueno que amy y yaten nos dejaron en el departamento y ellos se fueron a la casa de la playa.

.-Hay osita, solo te haces del rogar.

.-Mmmm, Seiya tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad, lo bueno que dejamos a lita y a andrew, por que estoy muy cansada, todo esto a sido muy precipitado.

.-Si lo se, pero no tienes hambre?

.-No mucha, pero preferiria irnos ya a dormir.

.-Pero osita yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. y este hizo su puchero.

.-Estabien seiya pasemos a comprar algo rapido, y nos iremos despues al departamento.

.-Gracias por eso te quiero y este le dio un beso.

.- A con que por eso me quieres eee, vas a ver seiya.

.-No es cierto osita y por muchas otras cosas.

.-hay seiya y esta se puso colorada al ver como seiya la veia muy picaramente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una rubia de ojos azules miraba la luna, detenidamente viendo cada forma que tenia, Talvez la decision que tomo era la correcta, tenia que arriesgar a rini por salvar al mundo, pero esta no se perdonaria se le llegara a pasar algo.

.-En que piensas princesa, en todo el camino has estado muy callada.

.-Estoy un poco preocupada darien, no se si hice bien en aceptar que rini regrese a este tiempo.

.-No te preocupes princesa todo estara bien, pam prometio que nada le pasaria y no creo que ella rompa su palabra.

.-No no lo creo, pero aun asi si le llegara a suceder algo a rini, no me lo perdonaria nunca.

.-A rini no le va a pasar nada por que nosotros estaremos para protegerla no te mortifiques, serena, mejor hagamos otras cosas que esta noche sera larga, Lo decia seductoramente.

.-Asi señor Chiba y me puede decir por que sera tan larga esa noche, Esta hizo cara de niña inocente. Darien la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo al dormitorio, donde ambos se daban besos apasionadamente, serena pronte se dio cuenta que Darien estaba totalmente exitado y esta empezo a quitarle la ropa igual que el lo hacia con desesperacion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo de Cristal

La reina serenity, estaba un poco angustiada, pues la visita de sailor plut, solo indicaba una cosa, que habia problemas y pues tal vez ella no era de mucha ayuda, en esos momentos pero haria lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a sus guardianas. Despues de estar un buen rato en su habitacion, decidio atender a Sailor Plut.

Esta al ver que despues de largo tiempo,la reina no podia hablar con ella, por un momento se arrepintio de aceptar lo que serena, le pedia sin embargo sabia perfectamente que esa era la unica forma de que vencieran al enemigo, Plut estaba un poco pensativa y practicamente no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que la Neo Reina Serenity entro a la sala.

.-Dime plut a que has venido, la mento haberte hecho esperar pero sabes perfectamente, que cuando vienes es por que algo malo esta ocurriendo no es asi.

.-Lamento no ser yo quien le de las malas noticias su majestad.

.-A que te refieres con eso plut. La reina sequedo totalmente confundida por las palabras de la guardiana de el tiempo.

.-Yo solo he venido a dejarle esto. Plut al instante de dejarle un pequeño talisman de un pegaso de cristal salio del gran salon dirigiendose a los jardines, esta empezaba a recordar que es lo que realmente habia pasado en esa reunion que solo las pocas guardianas elegidas pudieron oir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

plut estaba totalmente confundida de la decision de serena al querer hablar a solas con saily, que seria tan importante que todos no pudieran escuchar, y mas a las personas que habia elegido, entendia por que a venus despues de todo ella era la lider de las inners, pero a urano, neptuniu y ella no lo explicaba, tal vez podria ser por que eran las mas maduras y las que primero se habian vuelto sailors, la verdad no podia entender por que a ellas y no a las demas, con las que estaba mas unidas, al ver que serena se detuvo todas lo hicieron.

.-Se explicaran por que a ustedes unicamente les e pedido que vengan, simplemente por el hecho de que ustedes son las mas maduras y la que mejor me van a entender.

.-Pero dime serena para que nos has traido aqui.

.-La verdad, no se si estabien la desicion que debo tomar, sin embargo esto yo se que nos implica a todas pero quiero que, me ayuden a hacer algo, yo se que la Neo reina Serenity no permitira que rini venga a este tiempo, a siq ue quiero ser yo la que se lo pida.

.-Estas segura princesa, no se si sea lo correcto.

.-Es por lo mismo que tu tambien le diras ese mensaje darien, quiero que sepa que protegeremos a rini como sea.

.-Yo entiendo lo de que ustedes protejan a rini, pero a nosotras en eso en que nos concierne.

.-Saily quiero que tu y tus aliadas, vayan con plut al siglo XXI, quieroq ue la reina te conozca, las conozca a ambas y asi estara convencida que rini estara protegida.

.-Lo siento serena, pero nosotros no podemos ir a otro tiempo, simplemente por el hecho de no poder dejarlas solas y que el enemigo se aproveche nuevamente de nuestra ausencia, espero lo comprendas.

.-Me lo imaginaba por lo mismo, les e pedido a urano, neptiu,venus y plut que venus, que vinieran.

.-y eso con el fin de que. Decia una peliazul confundida.

.-Lira Necesito que tu y tus compañeras entren en el cuerpo de las sailors, para acompañar a plut.

.-Quee Contestaba totalmente exaltada urano.

.-mmm Es una tecnica un poco dificil de hacer pero creo que lo podremos hacer, sin embargo esta el riesgo de que nunca regresemos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos y quededarnos asi para siempre.

.-Tienes razon sukesa, pero si la princesa piensa que es lo mejor lo haremos. y digame cuando sera eso.

.-Por el momento le mandaremos esto a la reina serenity, explicandole todo, esta hecho que lo aremos darien y yo. Esta saco una figura de un pegazo, muy similar a la que usaba para transformarse.

.-Veo que estas aprendiendo a usar tus poderes serena y me alegro. Esta solo se sonrojo y prosiguio con lo que estaba.

.-Gracias no lo ubiera logrado con tu ayuda, ahora bien Pequeño pegazo muestrale a la Neo Reina Serenity lo que el Principe Endymion y yo queremos, desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. una luz cubrio tanto a darien, como a serena y estos, permanecieron inmoviles un bueno rato, ya de un tiempo la luz desaparecio y ellos volvieron en si. Serena le entrego esto a setsuna y le pidio que se lo entregara a la Reina y esta asintio y se despidio de los presentes, con la llave de el tiempo en mano desaparecio y de ahi no supo que mas sucedio con las demas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Plut no sabia a ciencia cierta, que era lo que escondia el pequeño pegazo, pero contaba que era lo suficiente, como para convencer a la reina y dejar viajar, nuevamente a rini al siglo XX.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en una cafeteria de tokyo, seiya y pam ordenaban algo para llevar y cenar.

.-Seiya apurate, dijimos que pasariamos rapido y no te apuras. La chica puso una cara de cansancio.

.-Pero osita si no es mi culpa aqui no se apuran a atender rapido.

.-Sabes que adios, me voy a quedar con otras personas, estoy muy cansada y no pienso seguir esperando. y esta se fue muy molesta, rapidamente seiya trato de alcanzarla, pero la perdio de vista y este quedo muy trizte.

.-Maldicion, en donde se habra metido esa chica, es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Los ojos de seiya se llenaron de malicia y como estab en un solitario parque no dudo en llamar la atencion de pam y que esta regresara y grito con voz firme. Dije de los animales a parece en mi pe... este ya no termino de decir la frase pues unas calidas manos le tapaban la boca, cuando se voltio, pudo ver al diablo mismo en persona y nunca se imagino ver a su tierna osita convertida en un moustro con los ojos blancos del coraje.

.-SEIYA KUO TE PROHIBI EXTRICTAMENTE INVOCAR ESE NUEVO PODER.

.-yo osita , este yo esque fue la unica obcion de acerte que regresaras a mi lado y este. Estaba pequeñito.

.-No puedo creer que hayas usado eso para llamar mi atencion, si ubieras hecho esto todo se ubiera hechado a perder, hay seiya y vamonos antes de que hagas otra cosa y esta lo jalaba de la chaqueta y se veia la ecena como iva seiya como niño regañado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansion tenoh haruka y michiru discutian en el despacho de este, se notaba un poco, molesto por todo lo que habia ocurrido, no pudo entender por que serena, ubiera cambiado de repente al decidir que rini regresara, aunque despues de todo el no podia hacer nada, pues simplemente estaba de brazos atados ante esta situacion, y una chica de cabello agua marina solo lo veia con detenimiento.

.-Haruka, sigues molesto por la desicion que tomo serena.

.-Este solo e quedo callado y despues de un momento hablo. Si la verdad me preocupa y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, temo que si le llegara a pasar algo a la pequeña dama, nadie se lo perdonaria y mucho menos ella.

.-Es cierto, pero nadie puede decirnos que sera lo que pasara en el futuro.

.-No lo puedo entender, lo que nos ha pedido serena es una completa tonteria, no se si este bien sin embargo lo hare.

.-creeme yo me siento igual que tu, pero no podemos dejar de obedecer sus ordenes despues de todo ella es la princesa de la luna.

Estos no notaron que una pelinegra habia entrado en la habitacion.

.-Y no solo eso papa haruka, es la futura Neo reina Serenity de tokio de cristal.

.-Hotaru contestaron los dos un poco alarmados.

.-no se preocupen se todo lo que hablaron en la reunion, mis poderes me ayudaron y espero no ser la unica que lo sepa, pues la chicas tambien lo han de saber.

.-pero hotaru dime como es que te enteraste, si estabamos completamente apartados.

.-Eso ahora no importa mama michiru, lo importante es ayudar a la princesa y apoyarla, por que me temo que lo que viene no es nada bueno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Chicas creen que lo que nos pidio serena sea lo correcto.

.-No lo podemos saber cindy, sinembargo hay que poner todo de nuestra parte para que todo salga bienm.

.-Ademas no solo eso sino tratar de que en esta batalla no muera nadie.

.-Aunque todas sabemos lo que en realidad va a pasar sera algo duro de pasar.

.-Si tienes razon vicky, pero mientras esrtemos unidas, prometamos que protegeremos a ellos y sobre todo a ella, la futura reina de tokio de cristal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La reina habia salido, muy confundida de el salon sin embargo al encontrar a setsuna en los pasillos del palacio, esta le entrego el pegaso nuevamente.

.-Plut lleva esto a quien osa llamarse saily, yo se que ella entendera mi peticion, y por ahora sera que lo lleves rapido quiero, saber si algo mas va a pasar, antes de que rini ya no este aqui.

.-Esta bien su majestad yo se lo dare , y nos veremos pronto hasta luego.

y asi plut desaparecio y volvio al siglo XX esperando encontrar a saily lo mas pronto posible.

Espero que plut regrese con noticias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Oye osita dime una cosa sigues molesta por lo que hice.

.-un poco, seiya estuviste a punto de arruinar el plan.

.-Lo lamento, pero fue la unica forma de llamar tu atencion. y este se le acerco abrazarla por atras mientras en la terraza veian la luna, al instante seiya volteo a pam y la beso con ternura, pero esto fue interrumpido por una extraña luz violeta, estos se voltearon rapidamente y vieron salir de esta luz a sailor plut quien trai en la mano el pegazo que serena lo ubiera dado horas mas tarde. Estos solo se acercaron a la guerrera de el tiempo.

.-Disculpame pam si interrumpi algo.

.-No plut no estabamos haciendo nada y esta lo decia un poco avergonzada.

.-La Neo Reina Serenity me dio esto para ti, no se que es puesto que no se que fue lo que ocurrio sin embargo me dijo que te lo entregara a ti.

.-Esta bien plut muchas gracias, pueden dejarme sola por favor.

y los dos jovenes solo asintieron y se alejaron.

.-Por que creo que esto no solo me consierne a mi, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Esta hizo aparecer su dije de transformacion.

.-Por favor guerreras de los elementos presentense ante mi llamado.Al instante cuatro chicas estaban delante de ella.

.-Hagamoslo chicas. Si asintieron todas y se empezaron a transformar. Ya transformadas una de ellas hablo.

.-Dinos saily para que nos has llamado.

.-Es que sailor plut trajo esto, parece que la reina nos manda un mensaje sukesa.

.-Entonces que esperamos para ver de que se trata.

.-Siempre tienes que ser tan desesperada il.

.-ya van a empezar otra vez lira.

.-Ya silencio esto es importante veamos el mensaje. Por favor pegazo muestranos lo que la Reina Serenity nos tiene que decir. Al instante todas fueron encerradas en una luz dorada muy brillante y desaparecieron en el acto. Cuatro personas que estaban a la misma par en un edificio vecino veian todo con algo de malicia

.-Que creen que esas estupidas esten planeando.

.-No lo se iral, pero sera mejor informarle a ylias de esto.

.-Tienes razon li vamonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui.

.-Lastima yo me queria divertir un poco con esos dos.

.-Ya vamonos asekus que no es tiempo de jugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo adiosin.


	17. LAS TRES PRUEBAS

**Los personajes de sailor moon no son de mi propiedad si no de Naoko Takechi. y esto no lo ago con fin de lucro si no por aunque sea hacerme la idea de que va haber continuecion de sailor moon y los opalos son mios de mi propiedad ya que yo los cree.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO XVII**

**LAS TRES PRUEBAS**

Las cinco Guardianas se encontraban en lo que parecia ser el famoso siglo XXI Tokyo de cristal. Era hermoso ver que se encontraban en el jardin de el palacio y ver tantas rosas de diversos colores.

.-Son hermosas no creen. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y con un largo vestido blaco salia de una columna del castillo. Estas solo se voltiaron y de inmediato se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

.-Neo Reina Serenity, un placer por fin conocerla. Decia la lider de estas.

.-Al contrario el gusto es mio, veo que plut no se tardo nada en encontrarlas.

.-asi es, pero diganos para que nos ha hecho venir.

.-Muy sencillo Lira no es asi. Esta solo asintia con la cabeza. Bueno quieren que la princesa vaya al siglo XX no es asi. Sigame por favor. Estas asi lo hicieron y empezaron a entrar al castillo, pasando por algunos de los pasillos de este veian fotografias de las diferentes transformaciones de las sailors, pero lo raro era que no estaba su actual transformacion, la reina se dio cuenta de esto.

.-Quieren saber por que no esta su actual transformacion de las sailors no es asi.

.-Bueno la verdad si, es algo extraño, pues por lo que vemos solo esta hasta la ultima que tenian, y no veo otra mas.

.-Tienes razon Yari, es extraño no ver esa ultima transformacion, que fue la que nosotros le brindamos. decia una rubia.

.-Me da gusto que se hayan dado cuenta de ese detalle, son muy perseptivas y eso es bueno.

.-Me permite respodeles. La reina solo sonrio en señal de aprovacion.

.-Lo que pasa es que este salon, como se habran dado cuenta tiene todas las transformaciones de las sailors, sin embargo no tiene todas por que aunque este es el futuro, dependiendo de los enemigos que aparescan en el pasado se forma el futuro, pero no siempre aveces se toman las decisiones correctas, o simplemente aparecen otros enemigos , que en el futuro sabe y con nuestra visita no se nos puede revelar entienden.

.-ahora comprendo proq ue no aparecen todas sus tranasformaciones, es decir si es que ellas fayaran el futuro no existiria no es asi y con nuestra presencia no se nos podria revelar nada.

.-Asi es sukesa, por eso cada vez que viene plut aveces tengo temor que esto no llegue a ocurrir, pero por el contrario se todo lo que van a pasar entienden.

.-A de ser una carga muy pesada no es asi, saber todo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Nosotros si pudieramos hacer algo para que...

.-No importa lira, deja eso para otro momento, hemos venido por otro motivo.

.-Lo se sukesa.

Asi siguieron caminando y viendo, grandiosas estatuas, y los bellisimos cuadros y pasillos que habian en el palacio, al pasar por una puerta, escucharon un hermoso sonido, lo cual venia proveniente de un violin, y no era mas que el violin de Sailor neptiu, quien tocaba acompañada de sailor urano, pasaron y rapidamente subieron a un lugar lo que parecia ser la ultima de las torres, al llegar ahi encontraron cinco camas, cada una con el simbolo de el aire, agua, fuego,tierra y tiempo.

.-Por que estan estos simbolos aqui, decia una castaña.

.-muy sencillo Yari, por que la reina me ha pedido que para llevarnos a rini, pasemos tres pruebas.

.-Tres pruebas saily, eso significa que nos quedaremos aqui, pero y si el enemigo ataca.

.-No tienes por que preocuparte Sukesa, ellas sabran defenderse ahora.

.-Pero pensaran que otra vez las abandonamos y no es asi.

.-Estamos consientes de eso il, no te preocupes.

.-Bueno, me retiro, creo que saily les explicara, todo de ahora en adelante, ya que ella esta mas que enterada. y asi se retiro.

.-Habla desde cuando tienes planeado esto, por que no creoq ue siquiera las sailors esten enteradas.

.-Tienes razon lira nisiquiera ellas lo saben, pero esto, es una prueba tanto para ellas como para nosotras, como oyeron tenemos tres pruebas que pasar para que rini, regrese con nosotras.

.-Que hay si no pasamos esas pruebas.

.-Simplemente rini se queda y nos las arreglamos solas, para acabar con ylias.

.-Que eso quiere decir que nisiquiera tendremos la ayuda de las sailors.

.-Asi es Yari, asi que pongamos todo nuestro empeño para lograr nuestra meta.

.-Si contestaban todas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, Seiya como con un poco de desesperacion acudio a llamar a los demas, ya que esto de que su osita desapareciera, no le parecia nada divertido, sinembaro no a todos les gusto la idea de dejar de hacer lo que hacian. (imaginense por que Que golosos no jajaja).

.-Seiya espero que tengas una buena razon para hacernos venir a las que CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA.

.-Lo siento Taiki es que mi osita y las chicas desaparecieron esto lo decia con tono un poco depresivo.

.-Que pero como, que ocurrio.

.-Yo te explicare Amy.

.-Plut, que haces aqui pense que estabas en el siglo XXI.

.-ASi es pero regrese por que la reina serenity me pidio traer de vuelta el pegazo que la princesa me dio para ella.

.-Que pegaso decia una recien llegada Rei.

.-Un pegaso que yo le mande con plut a la reina serenity.

.-Serena.

.-Creoq ue es momento de decirles que es lo que ocurre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una fuerte explosion se escucho en el castillo de tokyo de cristal, las guardianas de los elementos, se despertaron con angustia, e inmediatamente, acudieron a ver que pasaba, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la princesa atada de pies y manos.

.-Quien diablos hizo esto, muestrate.

.-Acaso quieren saber, esta bien.

.-Esa voz es, no pueden ser ellas.

.-Soy la sailor de las profundidades marinas, sailor neptiui entra en accion.

.-pero no puede ser, que acaso piensan pelear con nosotras.

.-Que creias lira, a parte no permitiremos que se lleven a la princesa.

.-Pero por que, pense que estabamos del mismo lado uranus.

.-Pues estas equivocada niñita, estupida peleen si se quieren llevar a la princesa, por que si no lo hacen las mataremos.

.-Estan mal nosotros nunca les hariamos daño a nadie de ustedes.

.-No me hagas reir yari, solo si quieren llevarse a la pricesa tendra que matarnos anates, entendieron.

.-No puedo creer que ustedes esten en nuestra contra, pero yo no voy a luchar contra ustedes.

.-Bien dicho il nadie de nosotras peleara con ustedes, por que somos amigas.

.-JAJAJAJa que acaso valoran mas nuestra amistad que la vida de su guardiana.

.-Pues la queremos tanto pero simplemente no aceptaremos que tengamos que luchar con ustedes para poder salir victoriosas de esto.

.-Escuchenme bien antes de hacerle daño a una de ustedes preferimos pelear solas. Todas se voltearon a ver a saily, que acaso estaria dispuesta a riesgar su propia vida con tal de que no pelearan con las sailors.

.-Perosin embargo tiene razon aunque.

.-Lo siento lira, pero prefiero morir a pelar con ellas y hacerles daño, es mejor irnos y arreglar las cosas por nuestro lado, vamonos.

Estas se dieron, la vuelta y empezaron a caminar, solo escucharon unos aplausos, por parte de la sailor del tiempo y de la Neo reina Serenity. Sin embargo estas no se detuvieron y siguieron caminando. Pero las detuvo Sailor venus antes de que avanzaran mas. y enseguida la reina se acerco a ellas.

.-Felicidades chicas pasaron la primer prueba, pudieron simplemente no pelear con las sailors y en lugar de eso decidir que lo harian solas y tomar una desicion entre la vida de ella o la de ellas, demuestra que son alguien que merece nuestro respeto y confianza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, aunque se que me tarde mucho pero aqui esta tal vez un poco corto pero se que todos mis lectores lo valoraran.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben reviews soy feliz sabiendo que les gusta mi historia, espero pronto saber de ustedes.

PSICOLOK: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo se que no sere la gran ecritora, pero algun dia llegare muy alto hasta el pico de orizaba (no es demasiado alto) bueno espero que este capitulo te siga manteniendo al borde asi como me lo dijiste en tu review, se despide Saily.


	18. EL DESPRECIO DE RINI

Capitulo XIV

EL DESPRECIO DE RINI

Tal vez era tiempo de decir de una vez por todas que era lo que ocurría en su interior, serena simplemente no sabia explicar lo que hace unas horas había planeado, tal vez solo a lo que mas le temía era a que, esas nuevas aliadas no pudieran superar las pruebas que simplemente ella les impondrían, solo por salvar a esa niña de cabellos rosados, que aun ni siquiera era concebida, por así decirlo, después de un rato, todos entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a lo que hace mas de dos horas los opalos habían desaparecido en el acto.

.-Serena por favor, ya nos vas a decir por que diablos pasó esto.

.-Tranquilízate Reí esa no es la manera de hablarle a serena.

.-Lo siento serena, gracias, Emi. Esta simplemente le sonrió.

.-No te preocupes Reí, se que todos están preocupados por ellas y en especial seiya, por pam, pero espero que me entiendan, dejar que Rini venga nuevamente a este tiempo es algo arriesgado para mi, puesto que como la madre de Rini me preocupo por su seguridad, y no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso, cuando recién conocimos a Rini, y se convirtió en Lady Black Moon.

.-Pero todos sabemos que eso no fue culpa de nadie.

.-Lo se Lita pero es impredecible pensar que le pase algo a la pequeña Dama no es así serena.

-Así es Darién por lo mismo he enviado a las guerreras de los elementos, para que realicen tres pruebas, en las cuales demuestren su capacidad y habilidades para comprobar de que Rini estará bien estando con ellas.

.-Serena yo se que Rini es tu hija pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco con todo esto.

.-Mina tu misma viste como el enemigo nos derroto ya varias veces con un solo golpe, no pienso arriesgarme y ver como raptan a Rini y la alejan, pues ni siquiera tendremos alguna oportunidad para protegerla o evitarlo siquiera.

.-Pero con los poderes nuevos que nos brindaron, yo pienso que seremos capaces de impedirlo.

.-No lo se Hotaru pero no pienso arriesgar a Rini de esa forma, por lo mismo los opalos tendrán que demostrar que en realidad son capaces de protegerla.

.-Espero que las pruebas que les impongan no sean tan difíciles cabeza de bombón.

.-Pues yo espero que si las puedan pasar.

.-Contéstame una cosa, serena.

.-Si Michiru dime.

.-Por que creo que las pruebas tendrán que ver con nosotros.

.-Es verdad eso bombón, las pruebas constaran con nosotros.

.-Con ustedes no Seiya pero, con lo referente de las sailor me temo que si y como tal tendrán que entender mis razones.

.-Pues yo no las comprendo, si les llega a pasar algo a alguna de ellas o a pam no te lo voy a perdonar serena. Y Este salía a toda prisa del departamento dejando a una rubia un poco dolida.

.-Ese maldito de seiya quien se cree para hablarte así, lo voy a ir a … Al mismo tiempo que era sostenido.

.-No por favor déjalo necesita tiempo para estar solo, tal vez nadie de nosotros sabe como se siente seiya, por lo que por primera vez la persona que el eligió le dio una oportunidad.

.-Si es verdad taiki, desde hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz tan alegre y ahora solo.

.-Por favor no quiero que nadie se preocupe yo se que ellas pasaran las pruebas, tal vez seiya esta dolido y lo entiendo. Esta agacho la cara y se levanto con rumbo a la ventana, en la cual veía que el coche de seiya salía a toda velocidad del edificio, ante esto la rubia solo decidió salir a la terraza quien pronto fue seguida, por Darién.

.-Aunque todos sabemos que seiya es el mas afectado de esto, el nunca desde que conoció a serena la había llamado de esa forma por su nombre, siempre le había dicho bombón y ahora ya no se que pensar, tal vez no comprendo o no se si sea mi imaginación pero a serena le dolió mucho.

.-Si Emi tienes mucha razón, desde el tiempo que conocemos a serena, se que lo que le dijo hoy seiya le dolió mucho y no solo eso, yo se que ella misma sabe que si algo les llega a ocurrir a los opalos, ella será la que se lamentara mas. Exclamaba la castaña.

.-Pero confiemos en ellas, no tenemos otra opción solo así demostraran que son dignas de ser nuestras aliadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darién se acercaba a serena por la espalda, cuando este se acerco a abrazarla, la rubia solo se hizo a un lado.

.-Estas bien princesa.

.-Darién no se si hice lo correcto, ya no se ni que estoy haciendo y si ellas no logran salvarse y si todo lo que planee se convierte en algo irremediable, si no cumplen la misión yo claramente les dije que no las ayudaríamos, por que … Esta solo se soltó a llorar en los brazos de aquel hombre que durante tanto tiempo había estado con ella, la persona que mas amaba, esa persona que solo le podía llenar la vida.

Este simplemente levanto su mentón cariñosamente con la mano, mientras que al mismo tiempo le limpiaban las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus cristalinos ojos azules.

.-Yo se que ellas lo harán, son las únicas que pueden hacerlo y así será.

.-me dolió tanto en la forma como seiya me llamo, nunca desde que lo conocí me había llamado por mi nombre.

.-Tienes que entenderlo serena, por primera vez encontró a la persona que le puede llenar la vida con todo el amor que se merece, y no la quiere perder, créeme si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo contigo, del mismo modo así lo estaría protegiendo.

Esta solo dio un respiro, para después fijar su vista a la hermosa luna llena, que los cubría con su esplendorosa luz, al mismo tiempo que los llenaba de una paz que solo ella les podría brindar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En los jardines del palacio en Tokio de cristal, una joven de vestido blanco y unos hermosos cabellos rosados, bajaba hacia la fuente central del palacio.

Solo esa noche se podían escuchar a los grillos cantar, la luna estaba totalmente llena y a alumbraba claramente cada una de las partes del palacio. Las cuales se podían apreciar esa noche, la princesa de Tokio camino hasta un pequeño jardín en el cual se encontraban muchas rosas, las cuales eran rojas. La chica solo se sentó y empezó a mirar cada una de las flores.

.-Son hermosas no crees. Solo se escucho decir una voz que provenía de la obscuridad, para pronto dejar ver a una mujer alta, de piel morena clara y una gran melena roja.

Rini alzo la cara para ver de quien se trataba, después de un rato reconoció a la mujer que tenia delante de ella.

.-Que es lo que quieres. Solo le contesto fríamente.

.-bueno venia a hacerte un poco de compañía. Le decía dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

.-Pues no quiero compañía y menos si es tuya. Contesto, para luego levantarse y darse la vuelta.

La pelirroja se quedo sentada, viendo como la princesa la volvía a tratarla fríamente.

Pero exactamente no sabia por que era así, tal vez en un futuro ella haría algo mal realmente no lo sabia, y las veces que intentaba preguntarle por que la trataba de esa forma tan cruel no recibía respuesta alguna, y mas al no entender por que a sus otras cuatro compañeras no les hacia lo mismo, si no al contrario parecieran que fueran amigas y de las mejores.

Esta solo dio un suspiro para después levantarse y dar un paseo por los alrededores, no le quedaba otra cosa mas que hacer, ya había tratado todo, para llevarse con la princesa pero esta no hacia mas que evadirla o contestarle fríamente.

.-Bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad. Se decía así misma.

Camino hasta encontrarse con un hermoso lago, a esta le recordó la noche cuando por primera vez, había sido acompañada por seiya, la persona que a pesar de ser una completa desconocida le brindo todo su apoyo y no solo eso si no su cariño y su amor, pero sabia perfectamente que nunca , tendría una vida normal por que si sus pequeñas visiones eran ciertas, ella nunca podría salvarse de todo lo que venia, primero que nada era la vida de los demás que la de ella, su felicidad de los demás antes que la de ella. Por que simplemente tenia que ser así, por que no podría tener una familia, como todos los demás, por que a ella le pasaba todo, simplemente sin mas brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos, al instante que se dejo caer entre la hierva y las flores, solo llorar podía, aunque de nada le serviría simplemente por el hecho de que su vida estaba mas que trazada y en la cual ella no podría servir mas que para proteger a los demás y eso era una realidad que le costaba creer.

.-Bueno después de todo por algo pasan las cosas, cuantas veces me he preguntado por que soy tan débil, por que nunca pudo tener el valor suficiente de hacer las cosas, prácticamente no lo entiendo, pero aun así es una obligación que estoy dispuesta a cumplir y si a cambio de eso tengo que arriesgar mi vida, pues lo hare no permitiré que personas inocentes paguen por mis errores.

Sus lágrimas ya habían formado un pequeño riachuelo, ese día la luna estaba más que brillante se podía apreciar el enorme conejo que se encontraba en el interior de esta.

Esta nunca noto que detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba un niña de cabellos rosados que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, por que no tratar de llevarse bien con ella, simplemente sin pensarlo se acerco a la joven y le seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda en color lila.

.-Princesa. Solo exclamo la líder de los opalos.

.-ya no llores por favor y discúlpame por haberte tratado tan mal estos días.

.-Yo no quiero ponerla en peligro su majestad, tal vez al saber la razón por la cual he venido por eso es que ….

.-No Saily perdóname, yo no quiero que te pase nada. Después de lanzarse en brazos de la pelirroja quien ahora la abrazaba, sin entender la razón por la cual le había dicho eso, o es que acaso la princesa sabia algo que ella no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde el castillo mas alto la Neo reina Serenity, veía todo con venus, uranus, neptiu y El Rey Endymion.

.-Paso otra prueba no es así. Serenity

.-Sabia que lo haría.

.-Aunque se la puso muy difícil Rini no creen.

.-Si tienes razón Venus, pero todos sabíamos que lo lograrían. Decía la guardiana de Neptuno.

.-Pero para las otras guardianas fue mas fácil ganarse a la princesa. Y a Saily le costo mas trabajo, a hora esperemos que la prueba final la pasen por que si no la pasan, ellas.

.-Yo se que lo harán después de todo en el pasado, hay una persona que confía mas que nada en ella y no creo que pam quiera defraudar a seiya no lo creen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya había llegado a lo que parecía ser un mausoleo, estaba totalmente destrozado, pues realmente se había pasado, con lo que le había dicho a serena, o mas bien a su bombón de todas formas ella estaba protegiendo a la persona que mas quería después de Darién. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por una fuerte explosión la cual lo había lanzado muy lejos.

Una mujer de cabello negro y chino lo miraba con odio.

.-Después de todo mi hermanita siempre se queda con los hombres mas apuestos, pero que lastima por ti, por que ya no te vera mas, por que vas a morir a hora mismo.

El pelinegro estaba seriamente lastimado, no sabia que hacer, ya que pam le había dicho que no quería que ylias se enterara de que el era uno de los opalos y mucho menos el guardián del animalismo, pero que podía hacer, si no hacia algo rápido probablemente moriría.

.-Por favor déjame matarlo a mi si. Se escucho una voz desde el interior de los árboles.

.-Esta bien amorcito hazte cargo de este miserable. Para después desaparecer.

.-Tu maldito fuiste el que le hizo daño a pam ahora mismo me las vas a pagar.

.-Cállate y escúchame, ylias encontró uno de los pedazos del cristal negro, según las indicaciones esta en África, no se como llego ahí pero será mejor que vallan y lo destruyan antes de que encuentre su ubicación exacta.

.-Por que me dices esto, como confiar en ti si eres mi enemigo.

.-Créeme no lo hago por ti si no por ella, se lo debo después de todo. Después de decir esto desapareció en el acto.

Seiya se para como pudo y se dirigió hacia el departamento para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que todavía se encontraban todos ahí.

.-Seiya que te paso. Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir a serena después de desmayarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día en Tokio de cristal parecía diferente y pues la verdad era diferente, ya que la princesa la había aceptado por fin. Y ahora se encontraba jugando en el jardín con ella parecían dos niñas chiquitas jugando, pues pronto acabaría su diversión para ambas.

.-Saily necesito hablar contigo. Se escucho una voz.

.-Esta se dirijo y camino hacia donde se encontraba la Reina.

.-Disculpa que te moleste ahora que te llevas también con la princesa pero hay algo que tienes que saber.

.-Si la escucho.

.-veras tu y tus compañeras han pasado dos pruebas y me temo que la tercera prueba no podrá ser aplicada.

.-Que y eso por que.

.-Las sailors están en problemas, recibí un mensaje de sailor moon, en el cual me dice que alguien les dio información sobre una parte del cristal negro y que se tienen que ir ya.

.-Pero como y la tercer prueba no lo entiendo.

.-No te preocupes yo se que de todas formas hubieras pasado la prueba así que no hay tiempo que perder se tienen que ir lo antes posible.

.-Comprendo entonces, parece que les avisare a las demás, con permiso.

Esta se retiro la reina se acerco a Rini.

.-Princesas, creo que a llegado la hora de que te vayas.

.-Si me lo esperaba. Lo decía con algo de tristeza.

.-Todo estará bien ella te protegerá de cualquier cosa.

.-Si lo se, pero es que sabes que he tenido visiones en las cuales ella muere.

.-Dime por eso no querías que ella se acercara a ti.

.-Es que tal vez pensé que si hacia eso podría detener lo que estaba pasando, pero de todas formas, cuando hice todo eso todo cambio, por que en estas no solo moría ella si no los opalos y las sailors.

.-Se que es muy difícil para ti todo esto mi pequeña, pero entiende su destino es ese y nadie lo va a poder cambiar a menos que sea ella.

.-Pero sabes claramente que no lo hará.

.-Tienes que entender que hay cosas que no puedes detener, hija mía y por lo tanto no debes impedir algo que ella no quiere proteger.

.-Sabes la escuche cuando ella decía que por que todo le pasaba a ella por que no tenia una vida normal y yo..

.-no te preocupes yo se que ella será feliz no te preocupes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-serena crees que fue lo correcto adelantar las cosas.

.-Si creo que fue lo más conveniente Darién, tenemos que destruir ese pedazo de cristal negro y las únicas que lo pueden hacer es Rini y pam.

.-Espero que todo salga bien, pero podría hablar un momento contigo serena.

.-Si claro Emi, nos podrías dejar solas Darién.

Este se marcho después de darle un tierno beso en los labios a serena.

.-Que sucede Emi.

.-Bueno es que no soy la única chicas pueden entrar.

.-Ya era hora serena tonta.

.-oye reí deja de estarme insultando, y dígame para que quieren hablar conmigo.

.-Bueno veras serena, este lo que pasa es que…

.-Es que que lita.

.-Emi nos conto que estas…

.-No las entiendo mina.

.-Que estas embarazada serena y que Darién no sabe nada de tu estado.

.-Emi. Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Serena se puso totalmente roja después de que su amiga, la más inteligente y a la vez la mas tímida de todas, le gritaba algo que la dejo paralizada.

.-Entonces es verdad, serena esta embarazada.

.-Deja de verme con esos ojos reí yo.

.-Es fantástico la pequeña dama vendrá en este año dos veces. Decía con algo de gracia mina.

.-por favor mina deja de decir tonterías, que no vez que esto es algo serio.

.-Lita tiene razón mina como puedes decir semejante cosa cuando vamos a ser tías.

.-Lita. Alcanzaron a decir todas.

.-Bueno y dime serena por que no se lo has dicho a Darién.

.-Es que la verdad tengo miedo reí, a que se vuelva mas protector con migo.

.-Pues en tu estado no se tendría que decir otra cosa cabeza de bombón.

.-Haruka, Michiru pero ustedes como ..

.-no importa, ahora es mejor que le digas a Darién de tu estado.

.-Es que si le digo se que no me va a dejar pelear.

.-Y crees que nosotros lo haremos.

.-no me lo van a impedir entendieron, no permitiré que peleen solas y es mi ultima palabra.

Y dejando a las sailors más que sorprendidas por su actitud.

.-Se que no es nuestra obligación decirle nada a Darién pero si le pasa algo a serena en su estado, no se ustedes pero yo no me lo perdonare.

.-Nadie lo hará mina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche había sido más que larga, los opalos partieron con la princesa. Dejando a Tokio de cristal.

.-Que la luz de la luna las proteja a todas mis queridas amigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo se que fue algo corto y disculpen por que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar este disculpe enserio, aunque aquí no paso nada interesante prometo que en el otro si lo habrá.

UzumakiChrono te responde re tus preguntas bueno aunque algo tarde.

Bueno pam antes que nada si es la líder pero enserio es principiante y hace lo que puede, y pues con lo segundo ya no va a ser tan malo sabiendo que serena esta embarazada ya no será el malo. Y pues con lo tercero tal vez no estoy segura, pero espero haber aclarado tus dudas y darte las gracias por leer el fics y mas que nada por dejarme un review espero pronto saber de ti.

Att Saily.


	19. LA GUERRERA DEL CONEJO DE LA LUNA

CAPITULO XV

LA GUERRERA DEL CONEJO DE LA LUNA

La noche había sido más que larga, los opalos partieron con la princesa y con Diana. Dejando a Tokio de cristal.

.-Que la luz de la luna las proteja a todas mis queridas amigas. Fue lo ultimo que alanzo a decir la Neo reina Serenity antes de que las guardianas de los elementos desaparecieran.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios se acerco a la reina, inclinándose al llegar hasta esta.

.-Majestad, cree que sea lo correcto el haber mandado a la princesa en una situación como esta.

.-Yo se que Rini ya no es la niña que era antes, ella misma tomo la decisión de ir a ayudar, al hacer que Saily se acercara a ella y por lo mismo yo solo la apoye.

.- Y el rey, que es lo que dice respecto a esto, por que la verdad en el tiempo que los opalos estuvieron a el no se dejo ver en el castillo.

.-Endymion se marcho después de la segunda prueba, simplemente dijo que no quería ver a ninguna de ellas por el momento, y recordar el pasado es muy difícil para el.

.-No solo para el si no para todos ese, triste e infeliz pasado.

La reina solo camino hacia el balcón apreciando la hermosa luna que los cubría esa noche.

.-Por favor, protege a las guerreras de los opalos. Solo exclamo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya se encontraba acostado en una de las habitaciones aunque tenia muchas heridas no logro dormir, ya que después de que serena se desmayara, Darién y Emi lo obligaron a descansar, pero lo que no lograba entender hasta ahora, era por que ese castaño, lo había ayudado a librarse del castigo de ylias y no solo eso si no darle una pista de donde se encontraba el cristal negro, eso o que fuera una trampa, pero no tenían otra opción mas que arriesgarse.

Escucho que la puerta de la alcoba se abría, y cerró rápidamente los ojos, pues si lo encontraban despierto tendría una reprimenda por no descansar. Pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado de el.

.-Seiya, se perfectamente que estas despierto, no tiene caso que finjas, Exclamo la joven.

Este abrió los ojos al notar quien era la que lo había descubierto, pudo ver esos ojos azules, que algún día lo habían cautivado. Este sin previo aviso se levanto bruscamente, aunque Darién lo había curado y con los cuidados Emi se sentía mejor, pero todavía sentía el cuerpo a dolorido por los tantos ataques, que había recibido.

.-Bombón, perdóname yo no quise… La rubia le puso su dedo en los labios para callarlo.

.-Yo se que no quisiste herirme, y también se que pam es muy importante para ti y no solo eso es la persona que te ama de igual forma yo… perdóname seiya.

.-No bombón perdóname a mi que te quise culpar por algo que ella a decidido y no sabes cuanto me duele, saber que ella va a morir y que tal vez .se que nunca la volveré a ver.

.-Seiya la verdad es que fue un completo error haberte enamorado de una persona que va a morir.

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes voltearon a la puerta para ver quien era lo que había dicho eso, una pelirroja derramaba lágrimas.

Seiya rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a alcanzar a la chica pero esta solo se marcho, dejando aun seiya aun más confundido, serena solo se levanto y salió de la habitación, en busca de la chica, tal vez podría entender por que ese empeño de arriesgar todo, aunque pensando que ella misma lo haría si estuviera en sus manos.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con esa chica de cabellos rosados, a quien tanto protegía, al verla tan diferente ya que era toda una mujer, sus cabellos rosados estaban sujetos en dos chonguitos, su cabello era realmente largo, como años atrás se peinaba ella, lucia una hermosa blusa blanca, combinados con unos pescadores de mezclilla, algo ajustados, y unos sencillos tenis.

.-Rini, eres tu, que hermosa estas. Serena se acerco a la peli rosada y la abrazo tan fuerte que esta solo dio un grito, y correspondió el abrazo.

.-Serena amor perdón que las interrumpa, pero me puedes explicar por que razón es que pam, salió llorando.

.-Lo que pasa es ….

.-Me escucho decir que me dolía mucho saber que la persona que amo, tenga que morir. Decía seiya, quien ya había salido de la recamara.

.-pero seiya deberías estar descansando, ya que todavía no te recuperas del todo. Exclamaba una Emi preocupada.

.-Es verdad tienes que volver a la cama, todavía no te recuperas del todo.

.-No voy a regresar a la cama, ya que estoy bien, gracias Darién por preocuparte, pero tengo un asunto que arreglar.

Precisamente cuando este se dirigía a la puerta se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de Il., rápidamente todos corrieron al balcón al ver que era lo que ocurría, y al ver lo que sucedía, rápidamente todos salieron en ayuda de las chicas, a acepción de Rini y Seiya, quien todavía estaba un poco herido por lo ataques de hace unas horas, y mas que nada por que no podría ayudar en nada, por el momento.

Las chicas se transformaron llegando a interrumpir uno de los ataques del enemigo, el cual se dirigía a sukesa.

.-Están bien chicas.

.-Aun seguimos completas contesto con algo de gracia una castaña.

.-No por mucho, reía una de las chicas enemigas, para después lanzarle un ataque a yari. Bola de energía gritaba la morena.

.-Barrera submarina de Neptuno.

.-Que!!! Como a protegido a esa estúpida de mi ataque.

.-Tranquilízate Li, te voy a mostrar como se hace esto. Sol creciente, este ataque se dirigía a lira.

.-Tormenta eléctrica de Júpiter.

.- Espiral caótica, Gritaba una castaña desde lo atrás de las sailors.

.-Tornado fulminante, Alcanzo a decir il antes de que el ataque llegara con las sailors.

.-Son unas inútiles todas ustedes, no puede ser que estas estúpidas nos estén ganando, Canto acuático.

.-Este ataque iba dirigido para sailor moon, pero por suerte el ataque no le toco, ya que quien lo recibió fue Seiya quien se había interpuesto.

.-Seiya!!!!!!! Grito totalmente alarmada la rubia, los ataques empezaron a ser mas poderosos, y las sailor pudieron mantener a salvo a los opalos, ya que estaban gravemente lastimadas heridas, pero no por mucho podrían seguir peleando ya que a estas los ataques le empezaron a afectar.

.-Ya vez te lo dije Iray, esas tontas no son capaces de soportar mas nuestros ataques.

.-jajajajaja si tienes mucha razón asekus, ni eso pueden aguantar que pena me dan.

.-Esta la van a pagar muy caro, lo juro. Se levantaba con esfuerzo Júpiter.

.-Guárdate tus amenazas para alguien más sailor tonta que no pueden con nosotras.

.-Malditas engreídas, llamas sagradas de Marte. Las jóvenes solo esquivaron el ataque de la sailor del fuego.

.-Tontas cayeron en nuestra trampa, hemos venido por alguien que nos ayudara a obtener el cristal negro.

.-"La princesa" .solo alcanzo a decir diana.

.-O no Rini, Saily corrió en dirección hacia el departamento, pero al llegar a la puerta del edificio, vio como Iral se llevaba a la joven.

Esta simplemente se elevo y logro que Rini la soltaran, pero al tratar de protegerla de un ataque, esta perdió el control y fue cayendo, con Rini en brazos. Las oponentes solo desaparecieron en el acto, viendo como caía Saily y la princesa de Tokio de cristal, pero en el acto un hermoso Pegasso decencia del cielo y las logro atrapar.

.-Rini reconoció al magnifico animal, era simplemente ese quien aparecía de niña todas las noches en sus sueños.

.-Pegasso eres tú, regresaste otra vez solo por salvarme. La chica solo abrazo al gran caballo blanco.

.-Claro que soy yo princesa, Saily te encuentras bien.

.-Muchas gracias por salvarme Eliot creo que te debo una verdad.

La joven de cabellos rosados se sorprendió un poco.

.-No sabes que soy yo el que sigue debiéndote algo, pero eso no importa ahora estas bien.

.-A caso tú conoces a Eliot Saily.

.-Si es una larga historia pero necesito saber como esta seiya. La pelirroja se bajo del Pegaso, para caminar hacia donde seiya estaba herido.

Serena lloraba inconsolablemente, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba con desesperación.

.-Seiya tu eres fuerte despierta por favor, Seiya, seiya, por favor despierta, Lira por lo que mas quieras haz algo por el ayúdalo. Esta simplemente negó con la cabeza, pues no podía hacer algo.

.-Ya déjalo serena el esta muerto. Decía el Pelinegro con voz entre cortada.

.-No Darién eso no es cierto, dime que no lo es.

.-Que!!!!! Haz dicho. Sukesa se acerco a Saily quien no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, seiya estaba muerto y todo era por su culpa.

.-Saily lo siento mucho pero, lira hizo todo lo que pudo pero el no despertó. Exclamo la rubia.

.-Eso no puede ser, yo tuve la culpa de todo si nunca hubiera venido a pedirles ayuda el no estaría así, yo soy la única culpable y responsable de todo esto, yo debía morir no el por que todavía tiene una vida por que vivir. Passss!!!

Solo se escucho, Serena se había levantado y se había acercado a esta para darle una cachetada.

.-Tranquilízate, tu eres la persona menos indicada para echarte la culpa de lo que esta pasando, entiendes. La morena al levantar la vista vio que esos ojos azules, estaban llenos de lagrimas.

La joven de cabellos rojos camino hasta el cuerpo sin vida de seiya.

.-Perdóname seiya, por no ser capaz de protegerte, y por no afrontar esta situación como líder, ya que soy demasiado débil, para darme cuenta de mis errores. Y mas que nada por darte una responsabilidad como ser el portador del dije del animalismo.

Simplemente, ni Taiki y ni mucho menos Yaten, creían que su hermano seiya estuviera muerto, Taiki solo quería creer que seiya solo jugaba y se levantaría pero no, el no hacia nada, solo su cuerpo inerte se encontraba en el piso, sin movilidad alguna. Mientras que serena y pam, empezaron a llorar cada una de las lagrimas de ambas jóvenes, callo en ese dije, este simplemente se había trasformado, en una especie de piedra en tono café, al mismo tiempo, que el de las demás guardianas pasaba lo mismo, su dijes se convertían en piedras en color amarillo para Cindy, Verde para naty, azul para Vicky, Rojo para lili y una esplendorosa piedra blanca para pam, al igual que a Rini le aparecía en su pecho un dije de cristal con la forma de un conejo. Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de seiya se elevaba. En medio de cada una de las guerreras de los opalos.

Un rayo de luz descendía de cada dije de estas, para darle vida nuevamente a ese joven de cabellos negros, al mismo tiempo que los opalos y la princesa de la luna eran cubiertos por un resplandor del mismo tono que el dije, dando una nueva transformación a las guerreras de los elementos.

Cuando por fin desaparecieron las luces que los cubrían dejaron a ver a siete personas con diferentes atuendos, a los que ellas tenían. La pequeña dama llevaba un vestido igual que el de las sailors pero en tono rosa y su cabello estaba sujetado por un chongo en el cual estaba sujetado por una tiara de dos tiras entrelazaban la cual empezaba desde la frente.

Serena rápidamente se lanzo ante seiya con lagrimas en los ojos y sin previo aviso solo lo beso, dejando a todos mas que confundidos ante su reacción.

.-Seiya estas vivo, que alegría me da.

El joven de cabellos negros se quedo callado ante tal situación dirigiéndose a Saily.

.-Donde estamos Saily.

.-Seiya no recuerdas lo que paso hace unos momentos. Le preguntaba Nicolás.

.-Se sienten bien todos, quien demonios es seiya.

.-Hay no el impacto le afecto tanto que tuvo un retenimiento de memoria.

.-Pero si eso fuera cierto Emi, por que recuerda a Saily, y no a nosotras. Decía neptiu.

.-Por que el no es seiya. Exclamaba la pelirroja.

Todos los presentes se quedaron totalmente confundidos, como era posible que ese hombre que estaba, parado frente a ellos no era Seiya kuo si no otra persona.

.-Verán chicos así como nosotros tenemos a nuestro contrario, mauri también lo tiene y precisamente su nombre es itzian.

.-Bueno si eso es cierto sukesa, como explicas que a ustedes las conozca y a nosotros no.

.-Simplemente Yaten por que el tomo la forma de itzian y este es el hermano de mauri. Contestaba una castaña.

.-Que complicado es todo esto.

.-Vaya que lo es Andrew, y no solo eso también le dio poderes a la pequeña dama no es así.

.-Así es Venus, ahora ella es la guardiana del conejo de la luna. Exclamo el hombre con el cuerpo de seiya.

.-itzian te encuentras bien, pregunto la joven de cabellos azules.

.-Muy bien gracias Lira, perdón por asustarlos, pero esto es nuevo para mi y es como si otra persona estuviera conmigo y fuéramos una sola., y por un momento todo se me hizo confuso.

.-Esta bien seiya, lo importante es que estas con vida y que estas bien.

.-Bombón tú, me besaste por que lo hiciste.

.-Yo, es que, pensé lo peor seiya que te perdía y ….

.-Gracias bombón, yo también estoy feliz de estar vivo y de estar aquí con todos ustedes, así que será mejor irnos por que, ylias ya sabe que hay un nuevo ópalo.

.-Que quieres decir con eso. Decía uranus.

.-Mauri, también sufrió la transformación, verdad seiya. Solo alcanzo a decir Saily.

.-Y si nosotros también recibimos un nuevo poder, eso quiere decir que ellas también lo hicieron verdad.

.-Me temo informarles que si, sukesa.

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados, pensando en el poder que su nuevo enemigo había adquirido, y que probablemente las cosas se complicarían aun mas y que tal vez todo lo que había pasado, comparado con lo que venia seria simplemente un juego. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una pequeña joven de ojos de color granate.

.-Sera mejor irnos este ya no es un lugar seguro, y mas si ahora el enemigo tiene mas poder.

.-Si Rini tiene razón, será mejor irnos cuanto antes, y ahora el lugar al que hay que ir primero es a áfrica y de ahí dirigirnos hacia Australia, ya que esa era la ultima información que teníamos, la cual nos la dio luna.

.-Muy bien entonces no se hable mas y vayamos directo a África, ahí nos separaremos para encontrar mas fácilmente la energía del cristal.

.-Venus, realmente eres tu no te toco algún ataque.

.-Muy graciosa marts.

.-Bueno vámonos entonces, no hay tiempo, todos agárrense de las manos, ya que será mas fácil si nos tele transportamos. Eliot ya se había convertido en humano, y no era el mismo de antes ya que igual que Rini el había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Estaba, mas alto, y su cuerpo tenia mas volumen, las facciones de la cara habían cambiado en concepto ya era todo un hombre. Y un hombre muy apuesto, a esto Rini solo se sonrojo.

.-Saily y que pasara con luna, diana y Artemis, ellos no pueden ir con nosotros, ya que son gatos.

.-Si Saily, Lita tiene razón, como le vamos hacer con eso.

.-Eso no es problema, contestaba seiya a la pregunta de Rei.

.-Muy bien Seiya, estas listo para usar tus poderes verdad.

Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de la pelirroja, acercándose a los dos felinos, el pelinegro tocando el pecho de Artemis con una mano y con la otra a diana y Saily tocando el pecho de luna y el de diana. Para que después, aparecieran en cada uno de ellos. Un cascabel, el de luna era plateado, así como el de Artemis en color oro, y el de diana era en color bronce .Los dos jóvenes, retiraron sus dedos de cada uno de los gatos y al hacerlo estos empezaron a brillar, y a transformarse.

En el lugar de luna, había aparecido una hermosa mujer de cabello ondulado y largo en un tono azul obscuro, y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, un atuendo en color amarillo.

Artemis, era un hombre alto de cabello rubio lacio y tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y este traía un atuendo en blanco.

Diana se había convertido en una chica de la misma edad que Rini, su cabello era negro azulado y lo tenía sujetado en una coleta alta, y sus ojos eran en color topacio. Trayendo un atuendo en un tono lila. Y su peculiar luna en la frente, así como en la cada uno de sus padres.

Los presentes se quedaron totalmente admirados tanto de la belleza de luna y diana, como el atractivo de Artemis.

.-Oh!!!! Por dios, Artemis eres tú, que guapo estas. Decía Venus con estrellitas en los ojos, acompañado de Júpiter, lira e Il.

.-Si tiene la misma nariz que el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Mientras que a todos se les aparecían gotas en la cabeza, por la reacción de las chicas y el comentario de Júpiter, a excepción del alagado, quien estaba totalmente rojo por el comentario. Para después recobrar la cordura.

.-Ojala así siempre me hicieran caso y me pusieran atención.

.-Te prometo Artemis que de ahora en adelante lo hare. Esta quien ya estaba pegada al brazo del felino. Quien pronto se soltó por la reacción de Yaten.

.-Bueno chicas no habiendo ningún problema será mejor irnos.

Desapareciendo en el acto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el escondite del enemigo, los nuevos opalos negativos probaban sus nuevos poderes, aunque estaban muy felices de haberlos recibido, había algo que le preocupaba a ylias.

Un hombre de tez blanca había caminado a escasos metros de ella, inclinándose hasta estar justo enfrente de ylias.

.-Que pasa ahora Mauri.

.-Pues como te habrás dado cuenta, los opalos positivos han recibido nuevo poderes, gracias a la ayuda de itzian.

.-Si lo se, y lo que mas me preocupa es que, yo te había dicho que destruyeras al joven que se convirtió en itzian, por que tu me lo habías pedido. Y veo que solo me engañaste dejándolo en libertad. Esta lo dijo con un tono muy molesto y se levanto al acto.

.-Lo se pero yo suponía que si lo dejaba vivir, nosotros también seriamos recompensados.

Y como fue, mis sospechas eran ciertas, y no veo por que estas tan molesta.

.-Tal vez tengas un poco de razón mi queridísimo mauri, pero si esto se complica mas. y no obtengo ese cristal negro, me encargare que tu también pagues por tus errores .Esto ultimo se lo dijo seductoramente en el oído.

Siendo interrumpidos por rayo de luz roja que salía del dedo de asekus. Esta simplemente sonrío, sínicamente desapareciendo en el acto.

.-Me voy a encargar de castigarte luego amor, ya que ahora tengo algo importante que hacer. Así se alejo de la gran sala, desapareciendo en uno de los corredores.

.-Espero que llegues a tiempo mi dulce princesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Las sailor y los demás ya habían llegado a África y por suerte llegaron antes que el enemigo, todos estaban muy alerta por que podría ser que fuera una trampa y los estuvieran esperando, la energía del pequeño trozo de cristal era demasiado fuerte y se podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia, simplemente Rini y Saily se acercaron tomadas de la mano hacia el cristal, pero cuando estas se acercaron, el cristal tuvo una reacción maligna y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como animales y plantas se habían convertido en algo perverso.

Los animales ya habían atacado, a Plut esta que se debatía con un león, Mercuri luchaba con una enorme águila que la atacaba por aire, sukesa trataba de protegerse de los ataques de una víbora, Yaten esquivaba los golpes de un jabalí que había salido de la nada, mientras que los demás luchaban con otros animales, así como con las plantas y arboles que habían cobrado vida.

.-Son demasiados, no podremos seguir solo esquivando sus golpes. decía Li quien corría a toda velocidad, ya que una chita iba tras de ella.

.-Lo sabemos, pero no les podemos hacer daño, ya que el cristal los controla. Exclamaba sailor moon, quien esquivaba los golpes de un árbol.

.-Tienes razón pero no podemos seguir así toda la vida. Gritaba Nicolás este quien luchaba con una enredadera.

De pronto, todo había cesado y había vuelto a la normalidad, puesto que Rini y Saily ya tenían en su poder el Pequeñísimo trozo de cristal flotando, en medio de sus manos.

.-Ya era hora, si seguía así iba a tener que hacer un abrigo para mina con ese antílope.

.-Tu hacías eso Yaten y yo ponía tu cabeza como trofeo en el apartamento.

.-Ya chicos no es hora de bromear, si. Los reprendía la pelinegra.

.-Que vergüenza con ustedes, como puede ser que una chica como Saturno los reprenda.

.-Sera mejor que dejes de burlarte Urano. Esta simplemente se quedo callada ante la mirada de represión, de Neptiu.

Dejando que todos empezaran a reírse.

.-Y ahora que sigue, como lo destruiremos, preguntaba Endymion.

.-Por favor chicos, pónganse alrededor de nosotros, agua con agua, fuego con fuego y asi sucesivamente.

Yari, Jupiter, Plut, Andrew y Eliot. En el lado del norte, representando a la tierra.

IL, Venus, Saturno, Yaten y Artemis. En el lado del este representando al aire.

Lira, Mercurio, Neptiu, Taiki y luna en un lado oeste, representando al agua.

Sukesa, Marts, Urano, Nicolás y diana en el lado sur, representando al fuego.

Sailor moon y Endymion se pusieron atrás de Rini mientras que Seiya se ponía atrás de Saily, fue mucho el tiempo en el cual estuvieron tratando de purificar el cristal negro, pero todos los esfuerzos eran en vano.

.-Por que diablos no funciona, se suponía que tendríamos que haberlo convertido instantáneamente a menos que??? Esta simplemente se quedo viendo a sailor moon.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas probablemente , serena estaba embarazada de Rini, tal vez por eso era la causa por la que, la peli rosada, no podía tener el poder completo, por que una parte de ella se encontraba en el cuerpo de serena. Simplemente no podía delatar a Serena de esa forma, no quería cometer un error.

.-Dime algo sailor moon, aun puedes invocar la copa lunar.

.-Bueno realmente, no lo se pero puedo intentarlo. La rubia invoco con gran éxito la copa lunar, la cual la abrieron y en ella metieron el pequeño trozo de cristal, primero tenia que comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sailor moon sostenía la copa fuerte mente, mientras Rini y ella depositaban el pequeño trozo de cristal, y bingo ahí estaba la respuesta, sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas, ya que serena estaba embarazada.

.-Por lo pronto el cristal estará totalmente protegido, o por lo menos por el momento, ya que no pudimos purificarlo y convertirlo en algo mas que maldad.

.-Saily a que crees que se haya debido esto.

.-Simplemente no lo se Mercuri, ya que no tengo idea por que este no cambio. Mintió vilmente, ya que no podía decir que serena tenia que haber tocado el cristal para transfórmalo, ya que no era lo conveniente por el momento o al menos hasta que encontrara una solución.

.-Entonces siendo así creen que tengamos que ir a Australia.

.-Por ahora no lo creo conveniente Uranus, ya que hemos gastado todos, una gran cantidad de energía.

.-Claramente la única opción es regresar a Tokio y descansar por el momento no lo creen.

.-Si yo opino lo mismo que Júpiter, estoy exhausta.

.-Por primera vez opino lo mismo que tu Venus. Exclamo Marts

.-Pues entonces regresemos cuanto antes, y así tendré tiempo de investigar, junto con Mercuri, Luna e Il. Un poco más el cristal negro.

.-Muy bien entonces vámonos. Ordeno la Pelirroja.

Haciendo lo mismo que hace unas cuantas horas, las chicas se encontraban nuevamente en Japón, Regresando al templo Hikawa, serena salió para respirar un poco de aire fresco, ya que todo lo que había pasado en un día, la había dejado totalmente cansada.

.-Creo que acompañare a Serena un rato. Avisándoles a los demás, Pam salió a toda prisa del templo.

.-No se ustedes pero estoy realmente confundida con esto no entiendo como no pudimos hacer nada. Decía la pelinegra.

.-Si puede que tal vez, haya sido que estábamos demasiado agotados, recuerden que tuvimos una pelea anteriormente.

.-Puede que tengas razón Darién, y pues las tele transportaciones gastan mucha energía.

.-Pero aun así Lita, por lo que hemos investigado, Emi, Artemis y Cindy, este solo contiene un dos porciento de maldad, por lo menos lo debimos haber purificado rápidamente.

.-A menos que tenga algo que ver con…. Mina se quedo callada antes de cometer una metida de pata.

.-A menos que, que Mina, sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos.

.-Demonios ahora como salgo de esta y que le digo a Yaten. Esta solo lo pensaba.

.-A menos que la pequeña dama aun no sepa controlar los nuevos poderes que los opalos le han brindado. Dijo por fin Haruka, sacando del apuro a mina, que esta le agradeció, con señas.

.-Era eso lo que ibas a decir mina. Pregunto Darién seriamente.

.-Si así es Haruka no lo pudo haber dicho mejor que yo. Para la próxima me voy a poner un cierre en la boca para no estar hablando imprudencia, cuando no se debe. Pensaba mina mientras sonría falsamente.

.-Pues mas te vale mina. Solo se escucharon las voces de Lita, Reí y Haruka en la cabeza de mina, para que después las volteara a ver, dándose cuenta que la observaban, lo raro era que como y cuando habían aprendido esa habilidad.

.-Desde que nos otorgaron las nuevas transformaciones. Exclamo Emi en contestación de respuesta a lo que mina pensaba.

.-Que dijiste Emi.

.- Decía Andrew, que desde que nos otorgaron las nuevas transformaciones, no hemos podido controlar todo nuestro poder.

.-Ya vez Mina así se sale de un apuro. Le decía Reí por medio de la mente.

.-Si ya entendí. Grito mina.

Todos se voltearon a ver a la rubia ya que, desde hace un rato estaba como confundida.

.-Dime que haz entendido. Le preguntaba lili, seriamente.

.-Te sientes bien mina. Se lo decía, mientras Vicky le tocaba la frente.

.-Que el pollo a la naranja se hace, poniendo el pollo a remojar en jugo de naranja, con cerveza, crema y vinagre ya que este haya absorbido todo, se le pone las rajas, y se mete al horno con una piña y una cereza y se saca después de media hora.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "Que" rayos tiene que ver todo eso con lo que estamos hablando referente a la nueva transformación y los nuevos poderes.

.-Yo nunca voy a probar eso, dijo Naty.

.-Ni yo tampoco, además cocina peor que yo. Decía Cindy.

.-Amor creo que ya estas cansada mejor ya vamos a dormir.

.-Pero Yaten yo solo…

.-Nada vámonos a descansar.

.-Enserio tu no te comerías ……

.-Ya mina deja de decir tontería y ya vete a dormir, que nadie probara tus experimentos raros y locos. Le gritaba Reí, en tono de burla. A lo que la rubia se volteo y le enseño la lengua. Y ella le contesto con el mismo tono.

.-Deberás chicas, nunca hay que dejar que Mina cocine, cocina peor que serena y eso que ella cocina feo.

.-hay luna, no puedo creer que tu digas eso de serena, si tu aun que estés de humana no cocinas bien. Después de decir esto, desapareció en el acto.

.-Mira Artemis nada mas deja que te encuentre y veras.

Y todos reían ante la graciosa escena que presenciaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena, se había sentado en las escaleras principales, las cuales se dirigían a la entrada principal del templo.

.-Puedo sentarme contigo.

.-Si claro pam, adelante, me vendría bien un poco de compañía.

.-Serena te puedo preguntar algo.

.-Si adelante.

.-Estas, embarazada verdad. La rubia solo esquivo la mirada.

.-Como lo supiste.

.-Por que esta tarde no pudimos purificar el cristal y creo que es por que Rini esta dividida en dos, una d esas partes esta dentro de ti, ya se lo dijiste a Darién y a los demás.

.-Las chicas ya lo saben pero el no.

.-Y por que no se lo has dicho.

.-Por que se que claramente no me va a dejar pelear. Se lo diras.

.-No por que eso no me corresponde a mi.

.-Pero también tienes algo que decirle a seiya no lo crees.

Ambas jóvenes levantaron la mirada, para ver de quien se trataba y era nada mas que Emi.

.-De que esta hablando Emi, Pam.

.-Serena no eres la única que esta embarazada.

.-No me digas que tu y seiya, serán padres. Esta, solo afirmo con la cabeza y serena la abrazo.

.- Que feliz te imaginas tal vez daremos a luz el mismo día y les haremos su cumpleaños al mismo tiempo y…. que sucede y como te enteraste Emi.

.-Fue ese día que subí a revisarla cuando pam se desmayo, y ella me dijo que no dejara que Darién subiera por que claramente siendo medico lo notaria cuando la revisara, y prácticamente nosotras dos somos la únicas que sabemos, por que ni seiya, ni mucho menos los opalos lo saben.

.-Ya veo, pero que la noticia no te hace feliz pam, tendrás un bebe y es del hombre del que te enamoraste, como yo de Darién.

.-Me hace muy feliz que dentro de mi hay un ser que quiere nacer y vivir, pero …..

.-Pero que.

.-No lo entiendes verdad serena.

.-Entender que Emi.

.-Recuerdas las premoniciones en las cuales Pam muere. Serena se quedo callada, era verdad ella daría la vida por ella y por la pequeña Rini.

.-Por ese motivo yo no puedo ser feliz y ni mucho menos darle la noticia a los demás, por que si con mi perdida es suficiente, con la de este niño que viene en camino les dolerá mas.

.-que nos dolerá mas pam. Preguntaba, lili cruzada de brazos, junto con las otras tres chicas, quienes la veían seriamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Me da tanto gusto por fin volverte a ver Eliot.

.-Y a mi también, mi princesa.

.-Dime como es que conociste a Saily.

.-Ella fue la que me ayudo a escapar del circo y de ojo de pez, ojo de águila y ojo de tigre.

.-A ya veo, entonces si no hubiera sido por ella nunca nos hubiéramos conocido no es así.

.-Así es mi pequeña princesa y dime acaso ahí en el Tokio del futuro no te esta esperando algún príncipe.

.-No Eliot tu eres mi príncipe, desde que te deje de ver no pude dejar de pensar en ti yo…

.-No digas mas, ya que yo también te amo.

Y así la bella pareja se beso tiernamente, siendo observadas, por dos espías, pero estas hicieron ruido fueron descubiertas.

.-Quien anda ahí. Grito fuertemente Eliot.

.-Tranquilos somos nosotros, no somos el enemigo.

.-Nos asustaron Hotaru, un momento que hacen tu diana aquí, acaso nos estaban espiando.

.-No como crees princesa es que pasábamos por aquí y al igual que ustedes oímos ruido y venimos a investigar.

.-Diana cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes de decir princesa y me llames por mi nombre y esta bien les creo, pero no tienen que ir por ahiii!!!!!

.-Esta bien ya nos vamos nosotras no queríamos interrumpir nada.

.-Adiós chicos, gritaron las dos jovencitas para después marcharse.

.-Yo lo siento no quería, que… Esta solo fue callada por los labios de Eliot quien nuevamente la volvía a besar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-que nos dolerá mas pam. Preguntaba, lili cruzada de brazos, junto con las otras tres chicas, quienes la veían seriamente.

.-Pamela estamos esperando una explicación de lo que acabamos de oír. Exclamaba enojada Naty.

.-Sera mejor irnos Emi esto no nos concierne a nosotras. Así que las dos jóvenes se fueron dejando a los opalos con su líder.

.-Yo..yo .. es que..

.-Ya dinos de una vez por todas y no te quedes callada.

.-No me grites Cindy, quieren saber.

.-Si queremos saber somos tus amigas, después de todo. Dijo Vicky.

.-Pues ahí les va, estoy embarazada.

.-Eso no es cierto, tu no puedes estar embarazada de ese imbécil.

Pam se voltio, al reconocer la voz de quien había sido su prometido.

.-Aléjate de ella solo se escucho decir a los opalos, para después ponerse delante de pam.

.-Por que me hiciste esto, yo solo.

.-Tu solo me engañaste y me utilizaste, eso hiciste conmigo.

.-Yo estaba ganando tiempo para poder, de una vez por todas vencer a ylias y así estar juntos.

.-No es cierto, no te creo tu me engañaste, gritaba fuertemente pam, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Las primeras en llegar por los gritos fueron Emi y Serena quienes se encontraban caminando cerca de ahí.

.-Ustedes quítense si no quieren morir, que Saily es mia.

.-Ni siquiera intentes acercártele por que te mueres infeliz.

.-No me asustas Sukesa, ustedes no son rival para mi.

Lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza para que las cuatro chicas salieran volando.

.-Aléjate di mi Mauri que no respondo. Esta que tenía sus manos levantadas.

.-Yo se que todavía me amas, y no me atacaras. Este se acerco sigilosamente pero antes de llegar pam se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos este, solo la levantó con ella en brazos y se dirigía a marcharse, cuando las sailors y los demás habían llegado.

Serena se puso delante de el.

.-Por favor déjala ir ella no esta bien, estará mejor si se queda con nosotros.

.-Tal vez tengas razón y necesite de compañía, pero no la voy a dejar, si quieres ven con nosotros.

.-No serena, aléjate de el Gritaba, en el suelo Lira.

.-Sera mejor que la sueltes. Gritaba, Seiya transformado, en el guardián de los animales.

.-Creo que será en otra ocasión cuando termine contigo, por el momento disfruta de lo que te queda de vida.

.-Todo estará bien chicos lo se, cuiden de Rini.

.-Pero que estas diciendo Serena.

.-Te amo Darién.

.-Para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.-Serena nooooooo.

Nadie creía lo que serena había hecho, los dos jóvenes se veían, sin poder comprender por que no pudieron hacer nada.

A sukesa se le salian las lagrimas, igual que a las otras tres chicas, instantáneamente empezó a llover y a soplar un terrible viento, y al instante empezó a temblar, la tierra se habría y de esta salía lava.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que las que estaban provocando tal suceso eran ellas.

Reí, Emi, Lita, Mina se acercaron a ellas y a cada una le dieron una cachetada, todo seso, después de esto.

.-Como se atreven a ponernos una mano enzima. Exclamo Yari. Al levantar la vista estas también lloraban.

.-No son las únicas que perdieron a alguien.

.-Lo siento, Emi nosotros, perdón.

.-Si queremos encontrar a serena y a pam, tendremos que estar del mismo lado y no peleando entre nosotras.

.-Tienes razón lita, busquemos a nuestras líderes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rini corría con Eliot a todo lo que daba, pues los gritos y los acontecimientos, de el viento, la lluvia , la tierra y la lava, no pasaron desapercibidos. Pero cuando iban en camino escucharon algo y se detuvieron.

.-Creo que esto le interesara saber, a Ylias no crees, Iray.

.-Claro que lo creo Aril, solo a esas estúpidas se les ocurre, dejar salir su dolor con todo y poderes.

.-Que patéticas son, me dan lastima. Jajajajaja

.-Si a mi también asekus, pero vayamos con ylias que lo que ha hecho mauri le encantar.

.-Bueno es que la verdad Li, ahora mauri si se voló la barda llevarles a Saily, y a sailor moon en bandeja de plata que bien.

Rini piso una rama la cual se rompió, y hizo un ruido.

.-Oh no, Nos encontraran. Solo pensó Rini, mientras Eliot la abrazaba fuertemente.

.-Escucharon eso. Exclamaba la peli verde

.-Si, Hay algunas ratas por ahí. Dijo el ópalo del aire.

.-Encuéntrenlas. Grito asekus.

El corazón de Rini y el de Eliot, palpitaba a mil por hora, alguien se acercaba y estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Iray vio que unos matorrales se movían y se dirigía a ellos. Rini cerraba cada vez mas fuerte los ojos, y se aferraba a Eliot. En eso los matorrales los cual los cubrían fueron separados y Rini grito de miedo, parecía que era el fin para ellos. Iray veía con rabia y maldad, los iba a destruir. Estaban perdidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno esto ha sido todo espero que les guste y a que creo que me pique escribiendo, muchas gracias psicoloka. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste y muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y que por algún motivo no me dejan review y una vez mas gracias a serenatsukino que me apoya y que si no ubiera sido por ella no habria podido saber algo elemental, gracias amiga, ojala ya te aya llegado tu musa creo que la tacita de café que se hecho con la tuya le sirvió jajajajaja.

Att Saily.


	20. LA MUERTE DE YLIAS

Los personajes de sailor moon no son de mi propiedad.

CAPITULO XV

LA MUERTE DE YLIAS

Las sailors se habían quedado totalmente en shock por la decisión tan repentina que tomaba serena.

Desde que la conocí siempre me defendió, aunque se terminaran burlándose de ella misma mi amiga. Esa serena tonta, mi mejor amiga siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma. La primera persona que se acerco a mí sin que le importaran los comentarios y rumores que había. Mi compañera de malas notas, mi amiga y "NUESTRA PRINCESA" pensaban las inners, mientras recordaban que esa chica de coletas se había convertido en una parte importante y esencial en su vida.

.-No podemos quedarnos así solo viendo como la cabeza de bombón se va. Exclamaba una Haruka exaltada.

.-Tranquilízate Haruka, yo se que serena tiene un buen plan y por eso es que se fue.

.-No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Darien, sabiendo que bombón y mi osita están en este momento, con el enemigo. Gritaba Seiya con un tono desesperado.

.-Tal vez en este mismo momento, lo único que hay que hay que hacer es esperar. Insinuaba la joven de cabello negro.

.-Si tienes razón Hotaru hay que ser muy prudentes, ya que serena encontrara un modo de comunicarse con nosotros.

.-Sestsuna, tal vez tengas razón de algún modo, por nuestra parte no podemos esperar. Exclama la chica de anteojos.

.-Pero también tienen que entender que serena se fue por su voluntad y saily no. Comentaba una joven que cabellos negros azulados.

.-y es que no es solo eso no podemos permitir que le pase algo, ninguna de nosotras esta dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Decía la rubia.

.-Al igual que las demás, yo no me pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

.- Pero Reí, hay que ser prudentes.

.-No Michiru, por mi parte me uniré a los ópalos para encontrar tanto a Serena como a Pam.

.-Y yo voy con ella. Exclamaba la chica de azules cabellos.

.-Y yo. Se apuntaba Lita.

.-Y también yo. Decía con voz firme Mina.

.-Pues no van a ir solas, los chicos y nosotros también vamos. Corregía seiya en conjunto con Darien.

.-Bien siendo así las encontraremos muy pronto.

.-Y que no quieren nuestra ayuda. Exclamaba la joven de cabello rosa quien tenia agarrado de la mano a Eliott.

Haruka solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo.

.-Mama Setsena crees que sea lo mejor. Preguntaba Hotaru mentalmente.

.-Espero que si, tal vez de algún modo el futuro pueda cambiar. Le contestaba sestsuna.

Después de conversar de cómo empezar a buscar a las dos princesas, cada uno de las chicas empezó a transformarse, convirtiéndose en las sailors scauts y los chicos en los guardianes de los elementos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una puerta dimensional se abría en las afueras de Tokio dejando ver a un hombre el cual llevaba en brazos a una mujer de cabello rojo y tras el una rubia de coleta alta, quien caminaba muy cerca de este.

.-Tengo curiosidad, por que venir por alguien que apenas conoces. Comentaba intrigado el castaño.

.-Por el único y simple hecho que es mi amiga. Exclamaba con molestia la ojiazul.

.-Bueno no te enojes, solo te preguntaba decía con algo de gracia el joven.

La rubia solo fruncía el ceño al ver como el joven se burlaba de ella. Poco a poco la puerta se fue desvaneciendo mientras el castaño hizo un silbido, para que después dos caballos aparecieran en el acto. El ojimiel le pidió a uno de los caballos que se acercara, para que después este se hincara.

.-Por favor princesa de la luna suba. Este recargaba a la joven que tenia en brazos en un árbol, para después agarrar de la cintura a serena y subirla en un caballo blanco.

La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa por la acción que había tenido el joven. Mientras esta veía como tomaba nuevamente a la pelirroja y subía al caballo con esta, se puso a pensar si realmente ese joven de cabellos castaños y exquisitos ojos de color miel era malo, ya que observaba con tanta ternura a pam y no solo eso, la tomaba como si esta estuviera hecha del cristal mas frágil del mundo. Pero si era así por que razón se encontraba con el enemigo. Después de cabalgar por diez minutos a lo lejos se podía distinguir una casa algo antigua, ya que se podía ver por las paredes las cuales estaban cuarteadas y unas que otras con algo de moho. Serena no se había dado cuenta que el castaño ya estaba aun lado de su caballo para ayudarla a bajar del magnifico animal.

.-Por favor permíteme ayudarte. Le decía el joven quien ya tenía sus brazos alzados.

La chica nada mas asintió con la cabeza y se deslizo para que nuevamente el ojimiel la tomara de la cintura, se quedaron así por unos instantes Serena se puso muy nerviosa cuando sus brazos tocaron los hombres del castaño y el no quitaba sus manos de su cintura.

.-Dime por que estas con el enemigo. El joven ya había soltado bruscamente a la rubia y la miraba fríamente.

.-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Le respondía Mauri.

Esta solo lo agarro del brazo, para así que el joven le prestara atención.

.-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, como no lo va a ser si se trata de pam.

.-Mira no te metas en esto, yo no te obligue a venir si. Para después seguir caminando y bajar a la pelirroja del caballo y entrar a la casa, a la rubia no le quedo mas remedio que caminar detrás de el. Al entrar a la enorme casa, vio que había muchas fotografías de los dueños del lugar.

.-No me digas que invadimos propiedad privada. Se quejaba la rubia.

.- Esta bien los dueños no vendrán por un tiempo. Le contestaba este, mientras subían las escaleras de madera.

.- ¿Que fue lo que les has hecho a las pobres personas que Vivian aquí? Le preguntaba Serena ya muy alarmada.

Este solo entraba a una habitación, la cual al parecer le pertenecía a una joven ya que estaba decorada con un tapiz en lila y había muchos muñecos de peluche, a lado de cada extremo de la cama había unas cajoneras y encima de estas unas lámpara en color rosa. En la habitación entraba la luz de la luna, la cual se reflejaba por la gran ventana que se encontraba en la habitación. El castaño solo acomodo a la morena en la cama delicadamente, para después voltearse a ver a serena.

.- ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy?, esta claro que esta es una casa de descanso para las personas que están en las fotografías. Lo decía con algo de enojo.

.-Y me vas a decir que ellos no vendrán o que crees que soy tonta? Exclamaba la rubia al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

.- Por favor su majestad, no le quiero faltar al respeto y mucho menos discutir con usted. Al mismo tiempo que se salía de la habitación. Serena salio detrás de el y lo siguió hasta la cocina del lugar.

.-Soy serena, y lo único que quiero saber por que es que la has traído a la fuerza.

.-Mira serena no lo entenderías, yo solo quiero que todo esto termine para estar a su lado otra vez.

.-Pues tal vez tú tengas planeado eso, pero ella ya retomo su vida con seiya.

.-Si lo se y va a tener un hijo de el, quien iba a decir que después de tres meses, me iba a odiar tanto.

.-Tres meses has dicho. Preguntaba con algo de intriga la rubia.

.-Si hace aproximadamente tres meses todavía estábamos juntos.

.-A ya veo. Solo fue lo último que dijo.

En la mente de Serena muchas cosas se le empezaron a formar, dependiendo de el tiempo que tuviera pam de gestación eso podría decir que el padre seria o mauri o seiya, pero seria totalmente imposible de que seiya fuera el padre de ese niño que la pelirroja cargaba en el vientre, por que ya tenia demasiados síntomas de embarazo, como para que fuera de Seiya, ya que si sus conclusiones eran ciertas ese niño era de Mauri. Parecía que el castaño se había dado cuenta de lo que serena estaba pensando en ese momento, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le apareció en el rostro.

.-No puede ser ese niño es mió. Fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo a la habitación en la cual había dejado a pam.

Su cabeza de serena en lo único que pensó, fue en el sufrimiento que sentiría seiya en esos momentos por el rapto de la chica y sus guardianes estarían también totalmente preocupados por ambas, pero que pasaría cuando seiya se enterara de que pam estaba embarazada y no era precisamente de el, el niño. Inmediatamente una imagen embargo la mente de serena al ver a Seiya totalmente destrozado por la noticia, sus pensamientos de esta fueron interrumpidos por el grito de pam, la ojiazul no dudo ni dos veces y salio corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba mauri y pam. Al entrar la imagen que vio fue de cómo la morena discutía fuertemente con el castaño, el cual solo intentaba abrazarla pero esta, simplemente se hacia a un lado cuando el ojimiel se quería acercar a ella.

.-Por favor déjala empaz por ahora. Grito desde la puerta serena.

.-Esta bien me voy, pero regresare. Decía el castaño al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Pam automáticamente se le aventó a Serena llorando, lo único que hizo la rubia fue abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

.-Pam yo se que este no es el momento pero…. Dudaba un poco en seguir con su pregunta.

.-Si serena este bebe es de mauri. Decía entre sollozos.

.-Pero por que no nos dijiste antes que estabas embarazada.

.-Tú crees que yo lo sabía, ignoraba que dentro de mí estaba creciendo otro ser.

.-Bueno ahora eso no importa, lo mejor será pensar como comunicarnos con los demás para que vengan por nosotros.

.-Gracias a dios existen los celulares. Decía con algo de gracia la Pelirroja.

Para después sacar su comunicador plateado y empezar a tratar de comunicarse con alguna de sus guardianas, la instante en la pantalla salían casi todos en la pantalla.

.-Saily están bien. Decía una preocupada Sukesa.

.-Si estamos bien por el momento pero…. La llamada había sido cortada ya que al parecer el ojimiel se había dado cuenta del pequeño descuido que había comentado.

.-Lo siento chicas lo celulares y comunicadores aquí, no están permitidos. Mientras salía riéndose.

.-Ese maldito, solo decía con rabia la pelirroja.

.-No importa con la llamada que hiciste, amy localizara donde nos encontramos.

Una angustia embargaba el corazón de serena, no lo podía explicar pero sabia perfectamente que rini se encontraba en peligro y no solo eso sentía que era algo muy malo, como para que a esas alturas ella lo pudiera sentir, el vientre le empezó a doler fuertemente, y callo al piso tocándose el estomago.

.-Que te pasa serena. Grito con algo de miedo Pam.

La rubia únicamente se quejaba de dolor y claramente los gritos fueron escuchados por el castaño quien pronto entro a la habitación y vio como serena se retorcía en el piso mientras que saily la trataba de sujetar para que esta no se lastimara con algún mueble de la habitación. Este simplemente cargo a serena a la cama.

.-R I N I ¡¡¡¡¡¡ R I N I ¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaba con desesperación la rubia.

.-Serena que sucede. Exclamaba la chica con preocupación esta simplemente le toco el vientre y en esos momentos tuvo una visión, en la cual tanto Rini como Eliott se encontraba en manos de los ópalos negativos y al mismo tiempo que las demás sailors y los demás guerreros peleaban por rescatarlos. Saily pronto regreso a la realidad.

.-Mauri por favor si dices amarme tanto déjanos ir, las chicas nos necesitan.

.-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Le decía con voz fría el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las sailors se encontraban mal heridas, mientras tanto Rini era sujetada por asekus y eliott estaba en tratando de llegar hasta la pelirosada pero iral se lo impedía, al mismo tiempo que los ópalos eran controlados por Ylias y atacaban a los generales de los elementos y a las sailors, Seiya quien también había caído en el control mental de Ylias se encontraba a lado de ella.

.-Quien lo iba a decir, ahora no solo tengo a mauri si no también a sus queridísimas amigas y al nuevo novio de mi hermana. Exclamaba la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se reía.

.-Mi señora, tú nos prometiste mas poder. Le recordaba una morena.

.-Muy bien, muy bien Asekus después de todo prefiero tener a cuatro guerreras poderosas que a ocho que van a tener el mismo nivel.

.-Queridas esclavas, es hora de que traspasen sus poderes a otras que si sabrán aprovecharlos más que ustedes.

La mujer de negros cabellos saco un báculo con la misma forma de su dije, después hizo aparecer un pequeño fragmento de el cristal negro y lo ponía en medio de todos los símbolos y este cambiaba de aspecto, al igual que la misma ylias.

.-Salven seres protectores de los cuatro puntos cardinales, por los cuatro elementos negativos absorban los poderes de los ópalos positivos. Terminaba por decir.

Lira, Yari, Il y Sukesa eran levantadas del piso una energía maligna las rodeaba, al mismo tiempo que Asekus, Li, Aril e Iray eran puestas una enfrente de la otra, Lira simplemente empezaba a gritar ya Iray que le ponía las manos enfrente de su dije y esta poco apoco se acababa la energía azul que la rodeaba, lo mismo pasaba con Il a esta quien asekus, la cual absorbía su energía y a yari quien la sujetaba Aril y le quitaba con regocijo su energía, Sukesa se estaba tratando de oponer a esto pero el poder del cristal era mas fuerte y la ambición de Li era mas fuerte termino por robarle su poder, la transformación de los ópalos había desaparecido y estas caían en el aire, pero por suerte los generales délos elementos las cacharon a tiempo, para que estas no se hicieran ningún daño. Los nuevos ópalos reencarnados salían con su nueva transformación y estas empezaban a trasmitirles un poco de su nuevo poder a ylias.

.-Esto es increíble el universo nos pertenecerá ahora. Exclamaba Ylias.

.-Y crees que nosotras te lo vamos a permitir o que. Se paraba con dificultad Sailor Urano.

.-O es cierto majestad, podremos absorber el poder de ellas también. Decía con interés asekus.

.-Pues seria excelente porque así, podríamos controlar cada una los cuatro elementos no lo creen. Les decía Con ansiedad aril.

.-Chicas por favor no sean tan soberbias, los poderes de las scauts son solo míos. Exclamaba con malicia Ylias.

.-Y crees que nosotros nos vamos a dejar que nos quites nuestros poderes así como así. Gritaba con enojo Sailor uranus.

.-No les estamos pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. Decía burlonamente Li

.-Pues ninguna de nosotras va a dejar que eso suceda. RESPLANDOR SOLAR DE DE MARTE.

Un ataque que los ópalos pronto pudieron absorber y a lo cual estas quedaron en total shock, realmente la combinación de poderes era extraordinario y realmente a estas alturas estaban dudando que ellas pudieran ganarles.

.-Que es lo que vamos hacer chicas, son demasiado fuertes. Les susurraba Taiki.

.-Si absorben también nuestro poder, van a ser totalmente invencibles y la tierra estará bajo su poder. Decía Lila detrás de ellas.

.-Chicas están bien, preguntaba con rapidez mercurio.

.-Ya no podemos ayudarla, nos quitaron todos nuestros poderes. Decía con enojo Vicky.

.-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son las normales ex ópalos. Jajajajaja Reía con malicia Aril.

.-Digan nos algo, que se siente sentirse inútiles. Exclamaba con burla Asekus.

.-Ya vasta ya me canse de ustedes. TORMENTA ELECTRICA DE JUPITER.

.-Pobrecita cree que con eso nos va a vencer. RAFAGA DE FUEGO.

.-SAILOR JUPITER.Gritando en conjunto las sailors.Lita había sido envestida con el ataque dejándola inconciente y volviendo a la normalidad.

.-Se los advertimos desde un principio que no se metieran con nosotros. Gritaba con algo de sarcasmo Li.

.-Ya vasta dejen de jugar si y MATENLAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. Les ordenaba Ylias.

.-Muy bien, lastima que ya no nos dejaron jugar un rato más. Musito Iray con tono de tristeza.

.-Si , pero bueno ni modos. Argumentaba Li.

.-Déjeme decirles algo, son patéticas todas jajajaja. Reía con entusiasmo Aril.

.- Como ya no nos dejaron jugar más con ustedes, nos quedaremos como premio de consolación a ellos cuatro. Señalaba Asekus con una mirada seductora a los generales de los elementos.

.-Príncipe Endimión me temo que yo tendré el honor de matarlo a usted y a su hija . Exclamaba una voz que salía de la oscuridad de la noche.

.-O mi querido Mauri, las chicas me contaron que tu capturaste a mi querida hermana y a la princesa de la luna.

.-A eso te dijeron? Preguntaba el joven.

.-Si eso me dijeron.

.-Lastima yo quería darte una sorpresa, pero me temo que ellas dos ya murieron. Exclamo el joven con voz de triunfo.

.-Las mataste? Exclamaba asekus con voz triste.

.-Si lo siento me imagino que querían ver como morían pero, ese fue un gusto que me quise dar yo solo.

.-S E R E N A¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaban todos al mismo tiempo que a las sailors se les caían las lagrimas de los ojos.

.-Puede ser Pam también murió. Susurro Lili.

.-ERES UN MALDITO¡¡¡¡¡¡ Grito Vicky con todas sus fuerzas.

.-LO VAS A PAGAR CARO ¡¡¡¡¡ Exclamaba exaltada Naty.

.-No solo mataste a Pam si no te atreviste a matar a serena, esto no te lo voy a perdonar. HURACAN DE NEPTUNO.

.-Que insolentes cuando van a aprender. ALIENTO DE HIELO.

.-Bueno ya me canse de ustedes, báculo de los elementos demuéstrales tu verdadero poder.

Todas las sailors, los generales de los elementos, Darien incluso Rini y eliott se encontraban ya juntos rodeados por una burbuja de energía que los cubría, todos se quedaron asombrados de quien los estaban protegiendo.

.-Están bien chicos. Les preguntaba Sailor moon.

.-Estas viva? Le decía con entusiasmo marts.

.-Si, pero ahora no es momento de explicaciones. Decía la rubia.

.-AHORA MAURI ¡¡¡¡ Gritaba Saily de entre los arbustos.

.-Cristal negro, Ven a mi. El cristal era desprendido del báculo de ylias esta, no podía creer de la traición de mauri y ni mucho menos de en que momento sus rehenes habían escapado. Mauri rápidamente les lanzo el cristal tanto a Rini como a serena y al instante Saily ya se encontraba con ellas, Sailor moon ya había invocado la copa Lunar y las tres sacaron el otro trozo de cristal negro que tenian.

.-PURIFICACION ¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaban las tres chicas, estos se habían convertido en cristales transparentes y los cuales poseían energía pura. Sailor moon agarro uno de los cristales y lo coloco en su frente, al momento una tiara como hace años le había aparecido igual que a las otras sailors scauts, saily tomo la otra piedra y la puso en su báculo.

.-Sailor moon ahora por favor.

.- Chicas devolvámosle a los ópalos sus poderes. Estas solo asintieron y se colocaron alrededor de Sailor moon.

.-Por el poder oculto del delfín de mercurio.

.-Por el poder oculto de la estrella de neptuno.

.-Por el poder oculto de la mariposa de Venus.

.-Por el poder oculto de la águila de Saturno.

.-Por el poder oculto de la salamandra de Marte.

.-Por el poder oculto del dragón de Urano.

.-Por el poder oculto del caballo de Júpiter.

.-Por el poder oculto de la gacela de plutón.

.- Por el poder oculto del conejo lunar.

.-Por el poder oculto del Pegaso de la luna.

Las cuatro chicas de los ópalos eran cubiertas por el poder de las sailors, para que después al mismo tiempo estas se levantaran y atacaran cada una quien les había robado su poder, haciendo que no solo el poder que les correspondía regresaran a ellas si no que también el poder de sus contrarias era absorbido por la energía de las chicas. Serena y saily aprovecharon esto para borrarles la memoria a las cuatro jóvenes, las cuales se encontraban ya en el piso inconcientes por lo que la rubia y la pelirroja habían hecho. A este hecho Ylias se enojo tanto que tomo a Mauri como rehén, las dos chicas solo gritaron que los soltara pero en lugar de eso esta desaparecía con el joven de castaños cabellos.

.-No mauri, solo decía con voz triste Saily.

.-Saily, te encuentras bien. Le preguntaba Sukesa.

La pelirroja solo se agarra el pelo y caia en seco en el piso, seiya se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, serena solo se sintio un poco culpable por haber jusgado de mal forma a ese chico de ojos color miel.

.-Tranquila Pam lo vamos a encontrar. Le decia serena con voz tierna.

.-Esto ya no les incumbe a ustedes. Exclamaba con voz fria la chica.

.-Pero de que estas hablando osita.

.-No creo que debas hablarme de esa forma Kuo. La respuesta de esta no solo habia sorprendido a las sailors si no tambian a los opalos.

.-Que demonios te esta pasando, por que le hablas de ese modo a Seiya. Le gritaba Lili.

.-Es hora de irnos. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar en direccion a la ciudad.

.-Alguien entendio lo que acaba de pasar por que yo no. Exclamaba confundida Vicky.

.-No hay nada que entender, como nuestra lider la tenemos que seguir. Susurraba naty, para después despedirse con una sonrisa y tomar el mismo camino que la pelirroja lo habia hecho.

.-Ella tiene razon, nosotros no podemos dejarla sola. Repetia cindy Para después marcharse, pero no sin antes despedirse de las chicas.

.-Bueno chicas creo que este es el adios. Se despedia Vicky.

.-Pero no se pueden ir asi como asi, les gritaba una Haruka confundida.

.-Nosotros sabemos que lo unico que esta haciendo es pagarle el favor que le hizo mauri, por eso es que nos vamos. Exclamo Lili antes de marcharse.

La confusion en esos momentos tal vez la tenian todos, pero el unico mas confundido del grupo era Seiya que fue lo que habia pasado en tan solo tres horas que habia cambiado por completo a su osita, al parecer la unica que le podia contestar todas esas incognitas era esa rubia que al igual que el estaba totalmente confundida por la reaccion que habia tomado la pelirroja.

.-Serena pero dinos, como fue que escaparon.

Serena claramente en esos momentos se aclaro la mente y con un poco de confusion empezo a contarles al mismo tiempoq ue recordaba como era que habia pasado todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlash BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Mauri por favor si dices amarme tanto dejanos ir, las chicas nos necesitan.

.-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Le decia con voz fria el chico.

.-Y si te prometo que regresare contigo y que criaremos juntos a este niño.

Esto habia resonado en la cabeza del chico una y otra vez, tener una vida normal con ella y con su hijo que mas podia pedir.

.-Esta bien las ayudare a vencer a ylias y a las otras, pero dime que vas a hacer con tu nueva conquista. Lo decia burlonamente.

.-Eso no creo que te importe ya que no es asunto tuyo y en este momento no importa. Lo decia con algo de enojo.

.-Pues si vamos a estar juntos a mi tambien me concierne.

.-Solo te pido que me des tiempo, no quiero hacerle mas daño por favor.

.-Ok las dejare libre y después me reunire con ustedes.

El joven habia salido de la habitación tal vez con una sonrisa, pero la mirada que veia en la rubia le causaba mas preocupación, ahora tenia que pensar en una forma de cómo decirle a seiya lo que le habia prometido a Mauri o en dado el caso desilusionarlo de la peor forma, despreciandolo y siendo fria con el.

.-Pam por que le ofreciste eso a mauri. Lo decia con voz a pagada la rubia.

.-Serena no quiero que les pase algo a las chicos y mucho menos a ti espero que me entiendas.

.-Pues realmente no, te vas a arruinar la vida por nosotras y que hay de seiya.

.-Entiende serena por favor, ahora eso es lo que menos me importa.

.-Esta bien no te voy a presionar con esto, pero quiero que sepas que agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo.

.-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigeron al comedor donde ahí ya se encontraba listo mauri para decirles el plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXFin de Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Y asi fue como paso todo. Terminaba por decir la rubia.

.-No puedo creer que ella lo haya preferido asi. Decia Michiru.

.-Bueno chicas, no se ustedes pero yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Exclamaba Rini.

.-Rini tiene toda la razon, no podemos quedarnos asi como asi sin hacer nada cuando ellas nos ayudaron.

.-y que sugieres Darien.

.-Hay que encontrarlas y eliminar de una vez por todas a Ylias.

.-Pero y estas chicas. Señalaba Lita.

.-Es verdad tenemos que regresarlas a donde pertenecen. Explicaba Setsuna.

.-Hay una forma setsuna, mercuri, marts y yo podemos llevarlas a su casa.

.-Pueden hacerlo entonces, nosotras iremos en busca de los opalos y de ylias.

.-Muy bien . Exclamaban las chicas para después tomar cada una de los brazos y marcharse.

.-No se hable mas nosotros iremos en busca de los opalos. Decia con entusiasmo mina.

.-Seiya te encuentras bien. Preguntaba Darien.

.-Pues estoy un poco confundido, por que eso significa que otra vez estare solo.

.-Perdoname Seiya yo no quise que esto pasara asi. Le respondia Serena.

Después de unos segundo escucharon una fuerte explosion en la cual al llegar, los opalos estaban peleando pero ylias era mas fuerte, la pelinegra pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas pero esto no le importo y le lanzo un ataque, el mismo que serena habia visto en sus sueños.

.-N O O O O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Grito seiya.

Pero la que realmente habia recibido el impacto era serena la cual caia en brazos de la misma Saily.

.-por que lo hiciste Serena.

.-Tienes una vida que vivir.

.-Pero tu tambien serena. La princesa de la luna habia dejado de respirar, al igual que ylias quien moria en brazos de mauri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hola a todos perdon por el retraso pero esque, bueno no tenia inspiración estos ultimos dias, asi que espero que este capitulo les guste mucho.

Att saily.


	21. FELICES POR SIEMPREP1 UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 16 Las reliquias parte 1

Capitulo XVI

FELICES POR SIEMPRE

UNA NUEVAVIDA

(Parte 1)

Las circunstancias que yo he vivido han sido muy difíciles, tuve responsabilidades que una persona adulta nunca hubieran podido solucionar, muchas veces vi morir a mis amigas y a las personas que mas amaba y a la vez ellas también me vieron morir a mí, incontables veces sin embargo, eso no nos importo en lo mas mínimo a ninguna de nosotras, ya que aunque teníamos diferentes tipos de principios y enseñazas, nunca nadie se rindió ante la amenaza de los enemigos, ya que siempre estuvimos unidas hasta el final. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon eso era lo que decía antes de cada batalla es muy gracioso ahora como las situaciones te hacen madurar y tomar decisiones, las cuales dependen de ti, bueno en mi caso muchas veces dependían de mi la vida de muchas personas y eso me hizo madurar, ahora a seis años de la ultima batalla que tuvimos con el ultimo enemigo, todo esto se me hace demasiado extraño pensar que por fin tenemos una vida normal y la cual ha durado ya tanto tiempo, es increíble como la tranquilidad que nos brindaron esas chicas hace seis años regreso con todo y su recuerdo cada día que vivimos, eso nos llevo a lo que somos ahora, empezando por la carismática Emy termino sus estudios de medicina y se convirtió en una de las doctoras mas prestigiadas del todo Japón, ella se caso con uno de los integrantes de Three Light, Taiki Kuo y tuvieron a Rioko una niña de 4 años de edad la cual no se parecía nada a su madre ni a su padre, si no que al contrario era un poco enojona tenia un cabello marrón con rulos y sus ojos en azul. No se diga de Reí, ella siguió a cargo del Templo Hikawua junto con su esposo Nícolas, estos tuvieron una hija llamada Kaori de cinco años de edad la cual es una niña bastante ruda, heredando también el Negro y largo cabello de su madre y unos ojos color topacio. Mina se convirtió en una de las cantantes más famosas a nivel internacional y la cual también se había casado con Yaten Kuo otro de los integrantes de los Three Light, estos tuvieron una hija llamada Haruko la niña tenia cuatro años y medio, su cabello era de color rubio como el de mina y su carácter era muy tranquilo todo lo contrario a estos dos y sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre. Lita había cumplido el sueño de poner su propia pastelería y a lado de esta andrew atendía su florería, como era de esperarse estos dos chicos se habían casado y concibieron a una linda niña de nombre Izumi algo distraída y despistada, esta era alta y de cabello azul tenia la edad de 5 años y vislumbraba unos hermosos ojos color miel. Haruka seguía en las carreras de autos y de vez en cuando acompañaba a Michiru con el piano, al igual que esta seguía dando conciertos en diferentes puntos del mundo, Hotaru siguió a cuidado de Michiru y Haruka la chica de cabellos negros ahora estudiaba en la universidad y de vez en cuando visitaba a las inners ya que le gustaba mucho la compañía de las pequeñas hijas de estas. Sestuna solo venia de vez en cuando ya que su trabajo en la puerta del tiempo no había terminado aun, así que solo se le veía en los cumpleaños de las sailors o en algún momento no importante. Todos mis amigos habían logrado ser felices a excepción de un pelinegro que desde la perdida de esa chica, una sonrisa forzada siempre aparecía en sus labios, Seiya ya no era el mismo desde hace años, muchas de las fans del famoso grupo Three Light ignoraban del desastroso pasado que estos tenian junto con sus amigos, que si no hubiera sido por ellos tal vez ahora el mundo estaría lleno de confusión y completo caos. Y lo que mas me duele, es que yo no puedo estar con el desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un joven de cabello negro llegaba a la mansión de los Tenoh, este se acerco a la puerta de la gran casa y toco el timbre, inmediatamente una joven de ojos color morados aparecía en la puerta.

.-Buenas tardes. Exclamaba amablemente seiya.

.-Buenas tardes Señor Kuo la señorita Michiru bajara en unos momentos. Le contestaba el saludo mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Este se abrió camino hasta llegar a la sala, en la parte alta de la chimenea había muchas fotografías en las cuales se encontraban los dueños de la casa y en otras se encontraban con el uniforme escolar Mina, Lita, Emy, Reí, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Sestuna y Serena, esta ultima a la cual extrañaba tanto, en otra la cual fue la que le llamo mucho mas la atención, acercándose y tomándola entre sus manos para mirar la imagen detenidamente, después de unos segundos brotaron unas silenciosas lagrimas de los ojos del joven. Y es que esa fotografía era desde hace seis años y en la cual todos los de la imagen se veían completamente felices incluyéndolo a el. En la imagen aparecía en medio serena, la cual tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y a lado de la chica se encontraba darien el cual la sujetaba de la cintura y como siempre tenia su semblante serio y atractivo que lo caracterizaba, a su izquierda de el pelinegro estaba Reí la cual solo sujetaba la mano de Nícolas haciendo notar su anillo de compromiso y el castaño solo con una mirada de felicidad dirigida a la cámara al notar lo que la pelinegra hacia, después se encontraba lita a la cual la estaba recargada en uno de los hombros de andrew y esta sonreía tiernamente, mientras que el rostro de su acompañante destacaba por su picara mirada. Después de ellos se encontraba Emy a la cual Taiki abrazaba tiernamente por atrás, mientras que a la chica se le notaba un rubor en sus mejillas por la acción del castaño. Mina estaba a lado de la peliazul y sujetaba fuertemente del cuello y el peliplateado solo tenia una expresión de que la rubia lo estaba ahorcando. Del lado derecho de serena se encontraba el mismo quien abrazaba por detrás a pam y la cual sonreía felizmente y tenia entrelazada sus manos y el sostenía una sonrisa que desde hacia ya tanto tiempo no iluminaba su rostro. A lado derecho de seiya se encontraba Lili quien solo sostenía una sonrisa de felicidad al mismo tiempo que ponía la v de victoria con su mano derecha., para continuar con Vicky la cual solo ponía su pose de modelo de revista, después se encontraba Cindy, la cual al igual que la morena posaba sexy mente, mientras sacaba la lengua, después de esta se encontraba Naty con su peculiar boina en tono verde, la chica simplemente sostenía en su rostro una sonrisa de lado. Atrás de todos estos se encontraba Haruka la cual abrazaba a michiru y como siempre tenia su semblante varonil y atractivo, Michiru mantenía una sonrisa elegante, después de estas se encontraba Hotaru la pequeña niña de cabellos negros esta abrazaba a la peliverde y la cual solo tenia su brazo en los hombros de la niña y al igual que la ojiazul tenia su semblante de elegancia.

.-Extrañas a las dos no es así seiya. Exclamaba una voz en la entrada de la gran sala.

Michiru Kaio se encontraba caminando hacia el chico el cual solo noto, el porte de la dama que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, como siempre la joven lucia muy hermosa traía un traje sastre en color rosa pastel el cual resaltaba mucho su color de ojos y cabello.

.-Si como no las voy a extrañar. Contestaba el joven con un tono de melancolía.

.-Hoy llega Serena de Estados unidos. Terminaba por decir michiru, al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones y cruzaba la pierna elegantemente.

.-Entonces por fin voy a volver a ver a mi Bombón. Decía casi en un susurro para si mismo.

.-Perdón dijiste algo? Le preguntaba la sailor de las profundidades marinas.

.- Que me da mucho gusto que por fin voy a volver a ver a mi Bombón. Contestaba con mucha alegría.

.-Que bueno, por que en la última gira que hicimos a ese país fuimos a visitar a cabeza de bombón y nos pregunto por ti. Decía Haruka desde la puerta del despacho.

.-Hola Haruka como estas? Decía amablemente Seiya.

.-Muy bien gracias Kuo, pero al parecer tu no te has repuesto no es así?

.-No me quejo estoy bien físicamente pero…

.-Pero no emocionalmente Seiya. Terminaba por decir una rubia en la entrada.

Este simplemente se volteo a ver si sus oídos no los estaban engañando y al voltear encontró esa dulce mirada que años atrás lo habían cautivado con su belleza y su forma de ser. Serena Tsukino se encontraba en el vestíbulo, la ojiazul corrió en dirección en la cual se encontraba el pelinegro, este ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ambos se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo de amigos.

.-Me alegro volver a verte después de tantos años bombón. Exclamaba con unas lágrimas en los ojos el pelinegro.

.-A mi también me da mucho gusto Seiya. Le contestaba con felicidad la rubia.

Haruka ya abrazaba a la pequeña dama, mientras que michiru le hacia unos cariños a la niña, esto hizo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco al ver la ternura con la que la chica acariciaba a Rini.

.-Cabeza de bombón estamos muy felices que tú y Darien hayan regresado a Japón. Decía el rubio.

La ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos, la chica se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo fuertemente, mostrándole la alegría que sentía al volver a verla. Desde lejos Seiya apreciaba cada detalle de esa chica de cabellos rubios que durante años estuvo enamorado y que con su sola presencia le traía gratos recuerdos. Tal vez nunca la había tenido en el sentido que el quería, ya que Darien siempre se encontró con ella en los momentos mas difíciles de toda su vida y el solo estuvo en uno, ya que la segunda vez que se encontraban su alma y corazón se los entrego a esa pelirroja que ya ni siquiera se encontraba con ellos, recordar en ese momento la ultima batalla era aun doloroso, aunque ya habían pasado ya seis largos años la tortura de saber que nunca mas la vería lo entristecía. La mansión de los Tenoh poco a poco se fue habitando por las antiguas guerreras de la luna y los antiguos guardianes de los elementos.

.-Bueno ya que todos estamos por fin reunidos después de tantos años brindemos por este encuentro. Decía Reí en el lado derecho de la mesa al mismo tiempo que alzaba una copa de vino tinto. Los presentes se pararon y brindaron, el tintineo de las copas al chocar se escuchaba como música en todo el comedor. Unos gritos se escucharon, los cuales provenían del jardín en el cual se encontraban jugando las hijas de los presentes, rápidamente todos corrieron hacía este, para ver que era lo que sucedía.

.-Mira lo que le hiciste a mi muñeca izumi. Decía una niña de cabello marrón.

.-No fue mi culpa Rioko, tu la jalaste y yo la estaba jugando. Le respondía la ojimiel.

En ese momento ambas se enseñaban la lengua con enojo y mientras tanto las otras tres niñas solo suspiraban por como actuaban las otras dos.

.-No puedo creer que apenas que nos conocemos y ya están peleando. Exclamaba una rubia con un suspiro.

.-No te preocupes Haruko, tienen que arreglarse las cosas. La palmeaba una pelinegra.

.-No, no niñas cuando alguien es así como Izumi y Rioko nunca cambian puede que hasta empeoren. Terminaba por decir la ojirosada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- R I N I ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Gritaban las otras dos que ahora peleaban con esta.

Kaori y Haruko solo se les aparecía una gota en la cabeza por la actitud de las tres niñas que ahora discutían fuertemente.

Todos los presentes que veían desde una ventana empezaban a reír del altercado de las niñas.

.-Al parecer no es nada serió. Susurraba Taiki para que solo ellos lo escucharan.

.-Que les parece si vamos a la sala a seguir hablando. Sugería Haruka.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar a excepción de cinco chicas que se quedaban viendo detenidamente en la ventana. Darien iba a regresar a hablarles pero Seiya le puso automáticamente el brazo y le dijo que mejor las dejaran solas, este solo asintió con la cabeza y camino a lado del pelinegro.

Parada en medio se encontraba Serena, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba reí y después Lita, del lado derecho estaba Emy y Mina las cuáles veían con melancolía la escena.

.-Saben chicas nunca pensé que viviría para ver como nuestras hijas convivirían juntas, así como años atrás nosotras lo hicimos. Exclamaba una rubia con un tono entre cortado.

.-Aunque nuestras hijas no se parecen, a como es cada una de sus madres. Suspiraba Mina.

.-sin embargo cada una saco una personalidad muy parecida a la de todas.

.-Tienes razón Lita, Rioko tal vez no se parezca a mi, pero si es muy parecida en su carácter y forma de pensar de Reí.

.-Ahora que lo mencionas Emy, Haruko se parece mucho a ti, ya decía yo que era demasiado inteligente. Decía con sorpresa Mina.

.-Por mi parte Kaori se parece mucho a Lita. Comentaba Reí con una mano en la cintura.

.- Izumi se parece mucho a Serena. Decía lita con los brazos cruzados.

.-Claro y mi hija es idéntica a Mina. Finalizaba Serena.

Las cinco chicas empezaron a reír fuertemente, aunque en sus ojos unas lagrimas de felicidad salían. Las cinco niñas se callaban por el alboroto que se escuchaba cerca de una ventana, al acercarse notaron que las risas eran de sus madres.

.-Mami, por que estas llorando. Preguntaba una de las niñas.

.-No es nada Haruko, solo que… Mina volteaba a ver a sus amigas. Para después decir. Es que a todas se nos metió una basurita en el ojo. Decía con una sonrisa de lado.

Las niñas solo sonrieron y entraron corriendo a la casa.

Después de unas horas de estar conviviendo con las chicas Seiya decidió retirarse de la mansión, como un día cualquiera se sentía sin ánimos sin vida, conducía con velocidad su convertible rojo, todavía tenía tres horas para despejar su mente y pensar, ya que en la noche habría una premiación y pues nuevamente tendría que seguir fingiendo como siempre ante sus demás colegas y por supuesto las fans. Paso por un parque cercano y vio a lo lejos una persona conocida, rápidamente dio vuelta en "U" al auto a toda velocidad, para después detenerse y salir de el corriendo hacía una chica de rojos cabellos que se encontraba parada en un mirador cerca de la playa. Sus cabellos rojos se movían con el viento traía puesto un vestido holgado en tono blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Seiya la tomo de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente por de tras apoyando su rostro en uno de sus hombros de esta, para que después se le salieran unas cristalinas lagrimas.

.-Osita estas viva. Decía con melancolía Seiya.

La chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que aquel joven decía, esta se volteo y vio unos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas mirarla.

.-Seiya eres tú. . . . . Exclamaba la joven al mismo tiempo que se acercaban sus labios de ambos

En ese momento el teléfono celular sonó sacándolo de su pequeño trance, era verdad estaba solo en un parque cercano de la casa de Haruka, ya tenía mas de tres horas que había partido, su reloj marcaban las diez de la noche, este tomo el móvil y contesto sin ganas.

.-Que pasa Yaten, si estoy en mi departamento, ahorita llego a tiempo, falta una hora para que cantemos por favor no me sermonees ahora. OK te veo ahí.

El joven de cabellos negros guardaba nuevamente su celular a la bolsa de su pantalón y caminaba sin preocupación alguna a su auto, tenía una hora para prepararse, si no quería que Yaten y Taiki lo asesinaran por no ir a esa estupida premiación. A unos metros de su auto se encontraba una pelirroja quien le sonreía desde lejos, sus ojos lo estarían engañando nuevamente o que pasaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos chicas caminaban por las calles de Tokio, una de ellas era alta de cabello rojo hasta los hombros y tes morena, la otra era un poco mas baja que la primera de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, de tes morena clara. Ambas chicas traían en las manos unas bolsas de tiendas de ropa. Un chico muy alto agarraba por la cintura a la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y le besaba el cuello seductoramente, la chica ante esto le dio un escalofrío y tembló en los brazos del joven.

.-Miyavi deja de hacer eso quieres. Exclamaba la chica con un rubor carmín en sus mejillas.

La otra mientras tanto solo reía por la actitud de su amiga. Al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y se formaba una sonrisa de alegría en sus labios.

.-Bueno chicos creó que yo me voy, tengo que arreglarme antes de la premiación y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Lo decía mientras señalaba a la joven.

.-Mi gatita con todo lo que se haga o se ponga se ve espectacular. Lo decía con tono seductor en el oído de la chica. Para que después le mordiera la oreja. Y esta se estremeciera nuevamente.

.-Entonces que te vamos a ver haya o quieres que pasemos por ti. Preguntaba lil.

.-A no, yo llegare por mi cuenta después de todo que dirán si llego con ustedes, será mejor así.

.-Estas segura?

.-Completamente, nos vemos en una hora si. Se despedía la pelirroja para caminar en dirección contraria a donde los otros dos chicos se habían marchado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron solo a unos cuantos pasos de una motocicleta negra cromada a la cual subía el peliplateado, la emoción de la pelinegra se notaba en el rostro de esta ya que una alegría le embargaba al saber que se trasladarían en la moto de Miyavi.

.-Enserio me vas a llevar en tu moto. Preguntaba con algo de sorpresa esta.

.-pues si no quieres nos podemos ir en un ta… Sin terminar la frase la chica ya se encontraba arriba de la moto, abrazaba con fuerza del torso del chico portando un casco plateado.

En el rostro de este solo apareció una sonrisa cautivadora, para después colocarse un casco negro y salir a toda velocidad. Este manejaba muy rápido, metiéndose entre los carriles rebasando a los automóviles y dejándolos atrás, pronto llegaron a una casa en color blanco de estilo japonés antiguo el peliplateado se estacionaba enfrente de esta, el motor de la moto se apago y la chica se quito el casco con cuidado dejando caer en su espalda su largo cabello negro, para después bajar con cuidado de la moto.

.-Cuando me vas a dejar conducirla. Exclamaba con alevosía la chica.

.-Una cosa es que te haya dejado ir conmigo y otra muy diferente es que te deje conducirla. Decía con tranquilidad este.

.-Eso que significa? Preguntaba esta con una mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

.-Significa que NO!! Terminaba por decir este.

.-Pero porque? Si yo se conducir muy bien. Replicaba esta.

.-Simplemente no quiero que te pase nada, por eso, fin de la conversación.

La pelinegra solo le quito su bolsa con enojo y entro a la casa, sin decir nada más. Para que después el chico caminara para alcanzarla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena traía un vestido plateado descubierto de la espalda largo, su cabello rubio sujetado en un chongo, su maquillaje era sencillo pero muy adecuado para la ocasión. Traía unas zapatillas de pedrería de tacón alto. La Rubia tomo su bolso y camino en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, al salir se encontró con unos ojos color negro que la miraban detenidamente.

.-Te vez hermosa Serena. Al mismo tiempo que le tomaba su mano derecha y la besaba.

A este acto la ojiazul se ruborizo y agacho la mirada, para después empezar a caminar a lado de Darien. Al llegar a las escaleras, los dos jóvenes encontraron llorando a la pequeña dama. Serena rápidamente la abrazo y le limpio las lágrimas que esta tenia en el rostro.

.-Que pasa Rini? Le preguntaba con un tono dulce su padre.

La niña se limpiaba sus cristalinas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, para después mirar a su madre quien la veía con melancolía, para voltear y ver a darien quien solo movía de un lado a otro el rostro en respuesta negativa a lo que la rubia pensaba.

.-Mira Rini esta noche no puedes acompañarnos ya que esta fiesta es solo para grandes.

.-Pero yo soy una niña grande ya, papi. Contestaba entrecortadamente la pequeña.

.-Lo siento linda pero ya escuchaste a tu padre, no puedes acompañarnos esta vez.

Rini empezó a llorar nuevamente, a lo que Serena bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, al tiempo en que caminaba la pelirosada ya se había quedado totalmente dormida por lo que cuando se encontraron con mama ikoko Serena pudo entregarle en sus brazos a la niña sin ningún problema a su madre.

.-Gracias mamá, por cuidar a la pequeña regresaremos pronto de la premiación. Decía esta para despedirse de su hija, depositándole un tierno beso en la frente.

.-Claro hija no te preocupes, tu padre y yo la cuidaremos bien. Exclamaba la peliazul.

.-Bueno nos veremos después señora. Se despedía cortésmente Darien y al igual que Serena le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña Rini.

.-Ya se van Serena.

.-Así es Luna te encargamos a Rini por favor.

.-Descuida yo la cuidare bien diviértanse. Le decía la felina para dirigirse a la cocina.

Desde la puerta de la entrada Serena se ponía un abrigo negro y le gritaba fuertemente a su hermano quien por casualidades del destino conoció a Hotaru y se convirtió en su novio. Un joven castaño bastante alto bajaba a toda velocidad de las escaleras, su cabello era alborotado y traía puesto un traje azul marino, con un moño en el mismo tono y su camisa blanca que lo hacía ver muy elegante.

.-Perdón, perdón ya estoy listo. Contestaba agitadamente este.

.-Bueno al menos valió la pena la espera, te vez muy bien. Le decía la rubia.

.-A muchas gracias hermana tu también.

.-Será mejor irnos por que acuérdese que aun tenemos que pasar por hotaru. Exclamaba Darien detrás de ellos. Este quien traía un traje en negro que le asentaba muy bien. (Que guapo es Darien no lo creen?)

Los tres salieron de la casa en dirección a una limosina negra que los esperaba ya en la entrada de esta, Serena fue la primera en subir, después Darien y al ultimo Samy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-No puede ser, ya son veinte para las once y Seiya a un no llega. Exclamaba con mucho enojo el peliplateado.

.-Tranquilízate Yaten, sabes muy bien que Seiya no llegaría tarde. Contestaba tranquilamente Taiki.

.-Pues eso es lo que tú dices Taiki pero esta es a la que sexta presentación a la que Seiya llega tarde.

.-Que seiya ha andado muy distraído estos últimos días, preguntaba con interés Mina.

.-Pues si un poco, por que el interés hacía con el.

.-Ya lo tengo, Seiya tiene una novia. A todos se les aparecía una gota en la cabeza por la tontería que la rubia decía.

.-Mina Mi amor no es que yo te contradiga, pero si ese fuera el caso tal vez nuestro hermano estaría mas alegre.

.-Pues chicos creó que esta vez mina tiene razón.

Emy señalaba a un pelinegro que entraba con una despampanante pelirroja, esta la cual traía un vestido en tono dorado, con un escote muy provocador en la parte de enfrente y atrás, que dejaba a los presentes boquiabiertos por el atrevido modelito y un peinado de una coleta alta.

.-Hola chicos por que están los tres con la boca abierta, preguntaba una recién llegada.

.-Creo que ya se por que Michiru, mira hacía haya le indicaba Haruka a la chica.

Al parecer no eran los únicos sorprendidos ya que Serena, Darien, Hotaru y Samy también los habían visto y al parecer Seiya no se dio cuenta, estos sin más decidieron acercarse a donde se encontraban Haruka y los demás.

.-Hola. Saludaban todos cortésmente a los presentes.

.-Hola chicos, pero serena que guapa te vez igual tu Hotaru. Exclamaba con alegría la peliazul.

.-Hotaru pero que no habíamos quedado que ese vestido no? Decía haruka con una mirada de enojo.

.-Papa Haruka por favor, Mama Michiru me lo trajo después de que tú me llevaras el café y escondieras este.

El castaño veía de forma acusadora a Michiru por lo que había hecho, a este acto la chica solo le sonrió y volvió a retomar la platica.

.-No te ofendas Haruka pero el vestido que le llevaste a Hotaru era muy feo y parecía de monja.

A esto todos se empezaban a reír uniformemente.

.-Por que no comparten el chiste para que todos nos riamos. Decía Reí.

Cada una de las chicas iba muy bien vestida para la ocasión, Mina traía un vestido en tono fucsia, descubierto de los hombros, en la parte de el busto estaban incrustadas piedrecillas brillosas que lo hacían mas llamativo de esta parte, este se ajustaba a la figura de la rubia desde el busto hasta la parte de la pelvis, para después ser muy holgado y liso de la parte de abajo hasta cubrir los pies y arrastrar, de la parte de atrás se nota las cintas que lo sujetaban y que lo hacia ver elegante, su peinado era un chongo algo alborotado y traía unos pendientes y una pulsera que hacían juego. Emy lucía un vestido en tono azul marino de tirantes de la parte del busto hasta la cintura este era corrugado, tenía listón en el mismo tono de este, llegaba hasta las rodillas, la parte de la orilla de la falda también tenia un listón del mismo tono que este y sobresalían formando la falda pedazos de la tela unos mas largos que otros. Sus zapatos en tono plateado y su cabello adornado con un prendedor plateado y unos aretes largos. El vestido de Reí era en tono rojo sangre amarrado del cuello con pedrería en todo el vestido y el cual era largo y abierto de la pierna izquierda y en orillas de la abertura también tenía plateado. Sus zapatillas eran de tirantes negras y su peinado consistía en una media cola que era sujetado en un pequeño moño. Lita traía un vestido de corte de princesa en la parte de arriba en tono blanco con detalles verdes, en la parte de abajo era liso y al igual que los detalles verdes, al igual que a mina este le arrastraba, traía un peinado sencillo de cabello suelto con un collar verde y unos aretes del mismo tono.

Las chicas platicaban amenamente de cómo Seiya se veía feliz, aunque la chica que lo acompañaba era un misterio, ya que aun no la habían visto como para saber si la conocían o no.

Al fondo del salón se encontraba una pelirroja algo agobiada, esta traía un vestido liso en tono lila, en la parte del busto tenía un listón grueso en negro y en la orilla de este también, combinado con un chal en color negro, este era largo y liso, pero no sin resaltar sus zapatillas negras. Su peinado era una coleta alta y el pelo que le caía eran rizos, tenía un collar de pedrería del mismo color que el vestido en conjunto de los aretes que eran no muy largos, después de tanta espera veía que en la entrada su amiga por fin llegaba, a lado de ella se encontraba un peliplateado, con traje en tono azul metálico que causo la atención de todos los presente, Lil lucía un vestido en negro, el cual era de dos piezas la blusa era amarrada de la parte del cuello y esta le llegaba hasta un poco arriba del ombligo, la falda era a la cadera y tenia incrustadas piedras de colores metálicos, que formaban figuras irregulares, la cual era larga. Usaba unas zapatillas de tirantes en color azul metálico y lucía un peinado de cabello suelto el cual en la parte de abajo era en rulos. Desde la entrada pudo ver a su amiga quien sostenía una mirada de enojo, por el retraso de ambos. La pelinegra pronto se acerco y noto la molestia de su amiga.

.-Por que tan enojada mensa. Exclamaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-No por nada. Contestaba la otra secamente.

.-Alguien necesita un novio para sentirse mejor. Replicaba con suspicacia un peliplateado con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

.-Cual novio yo estoy bien así, pero bueno dime Miyavi a que horas cantas tu?. Preguntaba la pelirroja.

.-A pues después del grupo Three Light me parece. Contestaba el con entusiasmo.

.-TRHEE LIGHT!! ! ! ! ! ! Exclamaban las dos jóvenes.

.-Si por que se sorprenden las dos. Decía el chico.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, la pelirroja pronto se puso muy nerviosa y Lil mientras empezaba a buscar entre los invitados algún rostro conocido que pudiera ayudarla a corroborar sus sospechas.

.-Me acompañas al tocador Lil por favor. Exclamaba Pam con algo de dificultad.

.- Si vamos. Decía secamente esta.

.- Esta bien, por mientras iré a buscar algún amigo del medio para que acompañe a pam gatita. Le daba un beso en los labios para después alejarse de estas.

Mientras tanto las otras dos jóvenes caminaban con precaución en dirección hacía los tocadores, el transcurso para este fue demasiado tenso, sabían perfectamente que dos de los integrantes del grupo estaban casados con Emy y Mina y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no solo ellas se encontrarían ahí si no también Michiru y haruka ya que habían leído que ellas eran una de las personas premiadas. Pronto pudieron ver que las luces del lugar se apagaban, una melodía empezaba a sonar, tres voces conjuntas que resonaron en la cabeza de ambas, las dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo viendo que en el escenario se encontraba Taiki, Yaten y seiya cantando. A unos pasos enfrente de ellas podía vislumbrar a Serena, Darien, Lita, Andrew, Emy, Reí, Nícolas, Mina, Hotaru, Haruka, michiru y un chico al cual no conocían. Los nervios de ambas empezaron a fluir cuando serena las veía desde lejos, ninguna de las dos jóvenes se había dado cuenta de que la rubia se acercaba y que poco a poco Serena ya se encontraba enfrente de esas dos chicas que se le hicieron muy conocidas a la ojiazul.

.-Lili, pam, son ustedes? Preguntaba Serena sorprendida al verlas ahí paradas.

Pam y lil se sorprendieron aun más cuando escucharon la voz de esta, la cual ya se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

.-Lo sabía son ustedes. Gritaba Serena con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría.

Para que al instante se acercara a las dos chicas y las abrazara a las dos al mismo tiempo, el abrazo de la rubia era confortante y cariñoso expresaba la alegría que Serena sentía al volverlas a ver.

.-Pero por que desaparecieron, creímos que estaban muertas y las demás están aquí. Decía esta con mucha seriedad.

Al momento las demás chicas ya se encontraban acercándose y al igual que Serena las empezaron a abrazar y a llenar de preguntas, al instante el sonido de la música ceso y las luces del salón nuevamente se encendieron.

.-Donde están Cindy, Naty y Vicky. Preguntaba Mina.

.-Es una larga historia, pero Seiya no debe vernos por ningún motivo. Exclamaba la pelirroja.

.-Que dices pam, cuando las vea se va a poner feliz de que estés viva.

.-Reí al parecer Seiya ya encontró una nueva pareja. Respondía Mina.

.-Lo ven y menos ahora que ya su vida es normal. Susurraba la pelirroja con un tono de melancolía.

.-Aun así, el tiene el derecho de saber que están vivas. Decía con enojo Serena.

.-Serena se que tenemos muchas cosas que explicarles, pero no puede ser en otro momento. Preguntaba con seriedad la pelinegra.

.-Lil ahí vine Miyavi, Exclamaba con nerviosismo Pam.

.-Hay demonios no viene solo, a su lado camina Seiya. Terminaba por decir la chica.

Un nerviosismo embargo la mente de Serena y si Pam tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor sería que Seiya nunca se enterara de que ellas seguían vivas, ya que por fin se encontraba con alguien mas, la rubia sin pensarlo camino y detuvo a Seiya, conversaron un rato y después lo alejo de su destino.

.-Lil yo no voy a permanecer mas tiempo aquí, me voy a regresar a mi casa. Decía la morena al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza.

.-Pediremos que el chofer te lleve a tu casa. Exclamaba una voz por atrás de estas.

.-Taiki! ! ! ! Exclamaban todos.

.-Gracias Taiki, pero me voy a ir en un taxi. Dijo esta para después caminar apresuradamente hacía la entrada, dejando a todos con la intriga de su paradero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un pelinegro algo confundido se encontraba mirando fijamente a Serena, esta sin mas solo tenía el rostro agachado y jugueteaba con sus manos, el nerviosismo que la chica sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que ya hubiera vivido, no sabía realmente si había sido buena idea que se llevara a Seiya de donde pudo volver a ver a la chica que le dio ilusiones años atrás.

.-Bueno Serena de que es lo que querías hablar conmigo. Decía este.

.-Veras Seiya, yo solo quería preguntarte que de quien se trataba la joven que venía de tu brazo cuando entraste.

.-La viste?

.-Si, todos la vimos.

.-A entonces por eso me trajiste tan precipitadamente? Preguntaba con algo de interés el ojiazul.

.-Si es que desde en la tarde no te veías muy contento y yo quise saber si ya habías encontrado a alguien.

.-Pues ciertamente Bombón es la princesa Kakyu, vino de visita y ya que no tenía pareja se me hizo estupenda idea traerla. Contestaba al fin este.

La mirada de serena fue guiada hacía una pelirroja que se acercaba a Seiya y lo tomaba de la mano, como el pelinegro le había dicho se trataba de la princesa del planeta de las flores, esta sin mas le sonrío a Serena y se acerco para darle un calido abrazo a la joven.

.-Me da mucho gusto volver a verla Reina Serenity. Exclamaba con cortesía la pelirroja.

.-A mi también Princesa Kakyu, cuando fue que llego a la tierra.

.-Hoy hace unas horas, pero como los chicos tienen esposas no quería comprometerlos ni incomodarlos, después de todo ya no son mis guardianes. Respondía ella con un tono de tristeza.

Seiya tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, al parecer este no se encontraba en la platica de las dos chicas que aunque su cuerpo físicamente estaba ahí con ellas su mente se ubicaba en otro lugar, tal vez en un futuro que nunca pudo ser, como era de esperarse después de un momento los tres jóvenes volvieron a entrar al salón, en el escenario ya se encontraba un peliplateado quien prendía a los presentes con su música alocada, pero que emocionaba a los invitados, los cuales brincaban con la canción de Miyavi. Al terminar la canción se veía como el artista saltaba desde lo alto para acercarse a una pelinegra, Seiya pronto se percato de quien era la chica y corrió con velocidad en dirección a donde se encontraba el peliplateado.

.-Donde esta ella? Preguntaba con tono precipitado a la chica.

.-Que te pasa Seiya por que le hablas así, ni siquiera la conoces. Exclamaba con enojo Miyavi el cual ya se interponía entre Lil y el pelinegro.

.- Por favor miyavi, déjame hablar con ella. Decía desesperadamente Seiya.

.-Esta bien que te haya dicho que te presentaría a alguien, pero ella es mi prometida. Para que después tomara de la mano a la pelinegra y caminara en dirección a la salida un hombre de cabellos castaños se acercaba a el.

.-Miyavi a donde vas aun no has recibido el premio.

.-Hideki recíbelo por mi, yo me voy. Le gritaba desde la entrada al castaño.

Desde lejos lil tenía una mirada de triunfo que le dirigía a seiya desde lo lejos, mientras tanto Serena y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos por la situación que hacia unos momentos habían presenciado.

Ya en el auto miyavi permanecía callado, la cara de Lil era de satisfacción por retirarse del problema que la pelirroja le había dejado como siempre, ya que si miyavi no la hubiera sacado de ahí, probablemente seria llenada de preguntas por parte de las sailors y principalmente de Seiya, al voltear a ver a miyavi, se imagino como es que el peliplateado, se enteraría que ella y la pelirroja tienen habilidades especiales. Tal vez podría llegar a pensar que seria genial pues ella lo conocía muy bien. O por otra parte, seria mejor decirle ella misma la situación, ya que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir toda la verdad acerca de ella misma y su amiga, por que si no? Se enteraría por Seiya y eso sería peor.

.-Bueno creo que me debes una explicación. Decía su acompañante quien pronto detuvo el auto y la miro fijamente.

La chica le desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

.-De que miyavi. Contestaba esta con un tono de voz dulce.

.-Gatita por favor, nunca has sabido mentir así que dime de una vez que pasa.

.-Pero no pasa nada. Contestaba esta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El ceño de este se alzo en un acto de sorpresa, ya que su prometida era muy mala mintiendo y mas ahora que sus nervios se notaban mas que cuando le quería ocultar que ella había entrado sin permiso a su pagina de Internet.

.-Sabes perfectamente que puedes contarme todo, entre nosotros no hay secretos gatita. Le decía mientras tocaba su pierna.

Esta simplemente dio un suspiro y mordió su labio inferior, lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y después de unos momentos dio otro suspiro dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

.-Miyavi tu me seguirías aceptando a pesar de todo no es así. Preguntaba sin quitar la mirada del cielo.

.-Por que lo preguntas, sabes que yo desde que te conocí en ese concierto me enamore de ti a pesar de que sabía que eras una fan.

.-Lo se miyavi, pero hay una cosa de mi que no sabes.

.-Por favor gatita te conozco como la palma de mi mano, se cuando mientes o cuando te preocupa algo.

.-Pero si te dijera que yo tengo una habilidad especial, aun así me aceptarías. Preguntaba esta volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos.

.-Es genial que tengas habilidades.

La pelinegra se sorprendió por las palabras del chico.

.-Que dices?

.-Realmente no se como haces las cosas, pero se que no es normal que llegues al aeropuerto a recibirme, cuando vivimos del otro lado de la ciudad y tiene dos minutos que hable contigo o cuando redecoraste la casa, no contrataste a nadie para mover las cosas y lo hiciste en un día, cuando yo me tarde una semana y eso con ayuda, ya que yo los dirigía.

.-Bueno entonces es hora de enseñarte lo que se hacer, es hora de irnos a casa.

.-Esta bien, vamonos a casa. Contestaba el alegre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en la premier los nervios de punta de todas las sailors, los hermanos kuo acorralaron al manager de Miyavi, el hombre estaba sudando por la situación tan bochornosa que esos tres le estaban haciendo pasar.

.-Dime de una vez por todas, la dirección de miyavi. Exclamaba con un tono alto Seiya.

.-No se, enserio no lo se. Contestaba el hombre con un tono entre cortado.

-Como no lo vas a saber si eres su manager. Exclamaba con tranquilidad Taiki.

.-El solo llama diario y le decimos su agenda, se presenta en la disquera a la hora acordada y así es todos los días.

.- Pues será mejor que nos digas donde vive entonces.

.-Eso es todo lo que se, ya que del numero que llama es privado, la dirección de su domicilio ni la disquera lo sabe, por que a el no le gusta que lo molesten.

.-Ya déjalo Seiya, el realmente no sabe donde localizar a Miyavi. Le decía con agobio yaten.

El pelinegro simplemente soltó al castaño, dejándolo caer al piso. Saliendo del edificio en dirección al estacionamiento, no podía creer que la tuvo tan cerca y el no se dio cuenta de que su osita estaba en el mismo sitio que el.

.-Aun la quieres no es así. Preguntaba Serena detrás de el.

.-No la quiero la Amo, no se porque no me lo dijiste antes Bombón, tu sabias que estaba aquí y en lugar de eso me alejaste para que ella se fuera. Le contestaba con melancolía este.

.-Por favor Seiya, ella misma nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, ya que pensamos que habías podido lograr rehacer tu vida.

.-Jajá jajá, tantos años Bombón y aun no la puedo olvidar, tu crees que con una mujer cualquiera lo haría, si fueras tu la que la remplazaría tal vez así la olvidaría, mientras no. Contestaba este enojado.

Para después subirse a su convertible y alejarse a toda velocidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pelirroja se encontraba esperando en la entrada de una casa antigua, la chica tenía un semblante de tristeza, por la situación que hacia unos momentos había ocurrido, un coche negro se estacionaba en frente de esta, rápidamente una pelinegra bajaba del auto apresuradamente. Lil se acerco a pam para levantarla de un tirón y darle una cachetada, la pelirroja lo único que hizo fue agarrarse la mejilla y agachar la mirada.

.-Eres una estupida, porque demonios te largaste y me dejaste con ellos. Decía en tono de reclamo al mismo tiempo que la volvía a empujar para que se cayera.

.-Yo..yo..yo..

.-Yo, yo, yo, siempre piensas en ti y no en los demás, sabes lo que hiciste.

.-Me fui y te deje con el problema.

.-NO!! Por tu culpa miyavi ya no pudo recibir su premio, ya que nos tuvimos que marchar de ahí, por que el tarado de Seiya llego ahí a gritarme.

.-Le dijiste algo a caso. Preguntaba esta casi en un susurro.

.-Sabes que lárgate de mi casa, no te quiero ver siempre piensas en ti, siempre eres tu y nada mas que tu, eres una egoísta. Gritaba con euforia la chica.

.-Lo siento no quise echarte a perder la noche. Se disculpaba esta.

.-Pues créeme lo hiciste. Para después meterse a la casa dejándola ahí tirada en el piso.

Mientras tanto Miyavi veía a la chica con una mirada de indiferencia, para después oír un grito de la pelinegra que lo llamaba para que entrara a la casa. Este se acerco a la pelirroja y la ayudo a levantarse, dándole las llaves del auto negro.

.-Será mejor que te vayas, no te preocupes por el auto mandare a recogerlo en la mañana para que la gatita no se de cuenta.

.-Muchas gracias miyavi, lo siento mucho, no quería que esto pasara.

El peliplateado solo le mostró una sonrisa de lado, para después empezar a caminar en dirección de la casa. La pelirroja subió al auto y se marcho. Por la ventana una pelinegra veía como se ponía en marcha su auto.

.-Crees que fui muy dura preguntaba Lil al recién llegado.

.-No lo se tu relacion con ella, es de ella y tu. Contestaba este.

.-No me vas a dar tu punto de vista.

.-Si te lo doy te vas enojar, ya que sabes que pienso diferente acerca de pam.

Esta simplemente ponía un puchero y empezaba a caminar a la recamara.

.-oyes un momento, tu prometiste que me mostrarías lo que puedes hacer. Le gritaba este.

.-Miyavi hoy no y aparte tengo que preguntarle a pam si puedo hacerlo.

.-Que acaso es tu jefa. Decía este con los brazos cruzados.

.-Es que es mi líder y sobre esto le tengo que preguntar Lo siento. Para después retomar su camino hacia la recamara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena y las demás Sailors se encontraban en el templo Hikawua, las chicas decidieron salirse de la premiación para poder hablar libremente de la aparición de dos de los ópalos.

.-Esto es demasiado confuso para todos. Exclamaba Lita.

.- Pero tal vez podamos localizar a Miyavi por algún medio. Decía Mina.

.-Lili ni siquiera, quiso responder nuestras preguntas después de que pam se fuera.

.-Si Reí y eso no es todo ella se veía muy afectada por nuestro encuentro tan repentino no lo creen. Comentaba la peliazul.

.- A mí el que me preocupa es Seiya, se fue muy molesto porque no le dije que Pam estaba ahí.

.-No fue tu culpa serena, tu la escuchaste no quería que Seiya se enterara de su presencia.

.-Lo se michiru pero tal vez si le hubiera dicho esto no estaría pasando.

.-Aunque le hubieras dicho a tiempo ella iba a huir, ustedes lo vieron. Terminaba por decir el rubio.

.-Por lo pronto será mejor ir a dormir, pronto a amanecerá y las niñas tienen que ir a la escuela. Exclamaba Emy.

Las Sailors lo único que hicieron fue asentir con la cabeza, para después despedirse y dirigirse cada pareja a su casa. Reí veía como se alejaba cada una de sus amigas del lugar, para después dirigirse al salón del templo sagrado.

.-A donde vas Reí. Preguntaba su esposo.

.-Voy a preguntarle al fuego sagrado, tal vez me diga algo con respecto a esto. Contestaba la pelinegra.

.-Esta bien, pero no te tardes tienes que dormir un poco. Le respondía este, para después acercarse y depositarle un beso en los labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya corría a gran velocidad por la carretera, realmente iba a un lugar sin rumbo. El sentimiento que se le venía en esos momentos era de enojo y de desesperación, como era posible que su bombón le hubiera hecho semejante cosa, ocultar que su osita estaba viva y no solo eso si no que estaba en Japón, tantas veces había soñado que nuevamente volvía a ver a esa pelirroja y que ella al igual que el se alegraba por su reencuentro y sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era lo que al parecer ella pensaba. Por que la angustia que sentía en esos momento era el que provocaba un miedo en su interior, por saber si esa morena realmente a pesar de tantos años a un lo seguía amando. El pelinegro solo decidió ir al único lugar donde se sentía libre, después de estacionar el auto empezó a caminar en dirección a su lugar favorito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba recargada en uno de los barandales de la gran torre de Tokio, unas silenciosas lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos color cafés, en su mente vislumbraba la imagen de hacía ya seis años.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlas BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de unos segundos escucharon una fuerte explosión en la cual al llegar, los ópalos estaban peleando pero ylias era mas fuerte, la pelinegra pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas pero esto no le importo y le lanzo un ataque, el mismo que serena había visto en sus sueños.

.-N O O O O¡¡ Grito seiya.

Pero la que realmente había recibido el impacto era serena la cual caía en brazos de la misma Saily.

.-por que lo hiciste Serena.

.-Tienes una vida que vivir.

.-Pero tu también serena. La princesa de la luna había dejado de respirar, al igual que ylias quien moría en brazos de mauri.

Las sailor se quedaron totalmente impactadas por la situación, esa rubia que durante tantos años había muerto como tantas veces ahora lo volvía a hacer con la diferencia que lo hacía en brazos de Saily.

.-Serena a veces las cosas que realizamos no son las correctas y sin embargo lo hacemos como ahora.

Saily les dirigió una miraba a cada una de sus compañeras, les daba una sonrisa y agachaba el rostro. La primera en acercarse fue Naty, la cual con una sonrisa miro a todos.

.-Lastima que hayas decidió esto. Fue lo último que dijo para quitarse el dije y colocarlo en la frente de serena. Y alzar los brazos.

.-Bueno las cosas son así y nada lo cambiara. Exclamaba una rubia al mismo tiempo que se colocaba del lado derecho de la rubia y colocaba su dije en su mano de esta para después dirigir los brazos al este.

.-No se que decir solo que espero que sea lo correcto. Colocándose del lado derecho de serena y poniéndole su dije en la mano para alzar los brazos en dirección del oeste.

.-Como siempre haciendo tonterías tal vez nunca te comprenda pero, pues que mas da aun así eres mi mejor amiga. Decía la pelinegra con una cara simple. Para continuar y poner el dije del fuego en los pies de la rubia y bajar los brazos.

.-Que es lo que hacen. Grito con energía sailor Urano.

Las sailor se quisieron acercar pero algo les impedía moverse, la pelirroja por ultimo se quito el dije de esta y lo puso en el pecho de la rubia, para después que el dije tanto de mauri como de Seiya se volvieran uno haciendo que este apareciera en el pecho de Serena, tanto Mauri como Saily y las otras cuatro chicas fueran elevadas en el aire.

.- POR EL PODER DE LOS SEIS OPALOS TRASFORMACION. Gritaban todos. Para que serena fuera cubierta por una luz muy brillante, la cual hizo que todo se iluminara y cegara a los presentes, expandiéndose poco a poco por todo el lugar.

Serena se encontraba con un vestido blanco en la frente brillaba una hermosa luna dorada la cual resalto tanto en la frente de ella como en la de sus guardianas.

.-Las adversidades de la vida, nunca acaban. Decía Naty para enseñarles una mirada tímida y una sonrisa de lado dejando solo un brillo verde en su lugar.

.-La belleza del ser humano, siempre esta dentro de todos. Exclamaba Vicky con una sonrisa de modelo de revista, dejando al igual que la castaña un brillo azulado.

.- No importa cual sea la situación siempre hay una solución. Les guiñaba el ojo Cindy dejando un brillo amarillo.

.-La amistad nunca acaba, hasta que ustedes lo decidan. Reía Lili al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba la V de victoria, dejando un brillo rojizo.

.-Los errores que cometemos nos sirven para madurar. Se despedía con un saludo Mauri, dejando un brillo café en su lugar.

.-Sean felices todos y perdonen todos los líos que les causamos pero sobre todo tu Seiya y no olviden, que el destino no existe, por que el futuro lo decide cada uno de ustedes. Finalizaba Pam con una sonrisa para todos, dejando un brillo plateado en su lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin de Flash Back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era verdad eso era lo que había pasado hace mas de seis años, después recordaba que todos regresaron y….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlask BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después esta las miro con un poco de melancolía a todas y al castaño, unas lágrimas se le salieron pero después de unos momentos fuera interrumpida por una morena.

.-Por fin acabo no es así. Se dirigía vicky a la pelirroja.

.-Si ya termino todo y saben lo que significa no es así.

.-Nos borraras todo. Preguntaba con un tono de tristeza Naty.

.-Si así lo quieren sí. Contestaba Pam.

.-Siendo así quiero ser la primera. Exclamaba Cindy.

.-Estas segura de esto? Preguntaba la pelirroja.

.-Si eso es lo que deseo y chicas no me tomen esto a mal, no es que no las quiera recordar sin embargo desde que soy ópalo las puse muchas veces antes que lo que yo deseaba antes de conocerlas y ustedes me hicieron pensar por que soy así. Terminaba por decir la rubia.

.-Adiós para siempre Cindy, realmente espero que seas muy feliz. Se despedía Vicky.

.- Bueno al menos trata de no ser tan distraída quieres. Le recomendaba naty.

.-Que egoísta eres, pero que se podría esperar de una chica como tu. Suspira Lili.

.-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Lili.

.-De nada. Le respondía esta sin ganas.

.-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado todo este tiempo Cindy y espero que consigas lo que deseas.

.-Hasta nunca, pamela Chu Chu. Finalizaba esta.

.-Así como llegaron así se Irán los poderes del ópalo del aire a mi regresaran y ella todo olvidara.

La chica fue cubierta por una luz amarilla que poco a poco desapareció y el dije que cargaba en el pecho fue arrancado bruscamente de este por Lili.

.-Se feliz Cindy. Le susurro en el oído pam a esta para que después desapareciera del lugar.

.-Pam se que todo esto fue muy confuso al principio, pero al igual que cindy quiero olvidar todo y tener una vida normal junto a mi familia.

.-Otra cobarde que se va? Exclamaba tajantemente la pelinegra.

.-No me provoques Lili que tengo derecho a esto. Le contestaba con enojo.

.-Que acaso quieres pelear antes de largarte. La retaba esta.

.-Ya basta chicas no se peleen, todas somos amigas. Expresaba Naty.

.-TU CALLATE CUATRO OJOS!! Le gritaban las dos chicas a esta.

.-Si esa es tu decisión no tienes porque pelear ya Vicky.

.-No puedo creerlo la defiendes a ella que a mi, bueno entonces quédate con ella.

.-Se muy feliz quieres. Solo dijo la pelirroja.

.-Bueno ya apúrate. La apresuro la morena.

.-Así como llegaron así se Irán, los poderes del ópalo del agua a mi regresara y ella todo olvidara.

Al igual que cindy esta desprendió una energía azulada que fue absorbida por el dije de pam, para que Naty esta vez se acercara y le arrancara el collar de un tirón cortándole, pero esta vez la chica no sano como antes, pam se acerco poniéndole la mano en la herida haciendo que esta se desvaneciera, para después hacer desaparecer a la morena.

Pam se volteó a ver a mauri este quien tenía un semblante serió, caminando en dirección a donde este se encontraba, poniéndose muy cerca del joven depositándole un tierno beso en los labios, las lagrimas de la pelirroja salieron de sus ojos. Mauri ya se encontraba inmóvil delante de ella.

.-Así como llegaron así se irán, los poderes del animalismo desaparecerán y el todo olvidara.

.-Pero que demonios estas haciendo? Preguntaba la pelinegra.

Pam no le contesto sin embargo se acerco al oído del castaño y le susurro unas palabras que hicieron derramar mas lagrimas y dejarla caer en el piso, poco después mauri había desaparecido tal y como las chicas lo habían hecho.

.-Perdí al bebe en la batalla y esto es muy duro, el puede rehacer su vida con alguien mas. Susurraba esta.

.-ya me cansaste, no puedo creer que siempre te la pases haciendo tonterías. Le reclamaba esta.

.-No le hables así a pam, lili. Se interponía la castaña entre la pelirroja y ella.

.-Tu cállate Naty no te metas. Le grito la chica a la ojiverde, para momentos después empujarla fuertemente.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y camino a poca distancia de la pelinegra, para que esta se alejara dos pasos atrás.

.-Si me borras la memoria y en dado caso llegara a recordar, escúchame bien nunca pero nunca, te lo voy a perdonar pamela y realmente voy a borrarte de mis recuerdos y créeme lo conseguiré. Decía esta.

.-Liliana fuiste la ultima en formar parte de los ópalos, si tu dedición es quedarte esta bien y si es irte también, no te obligaría a quedarte conmigo. Respondía con melancolía la chica.

La pelinegra se acerco y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que hizo que esta cayera al suelo por la fuerza tan grande que había usado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin de Flash BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era verdad esta era la segunda vez que Lil le pegaba, en aquella ocasión después de eso solo levante el rostro y ella estaba llorando, pero ahora era totalmente diferente porque en lugar de eso solo recibió de su parte reclamos, desde que la había conocido siempre compartió momentos muy especiales con ella, después de acabar sus estudios la pelinegra le había propuesto irse a vivir juntas a Japón y ella había aceptado, Naty después de seis meses de lo sucedido, decidió olvidar todo y un año mas tarde se había suicidado por una estupidez. Las cosas que en todos esos años había vivido no las cambiaria por nada, aunque era tonto negar que el amor que sentía por Seiya había acabado y es que ella y lil se enteraron que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten eran unos cantantes muy reconocidos a nivel mundial y sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado con cada una de las Sailors, cada una logro hacer lo que soñaban y pues de alguna forma al igual que ellas Lil también estaba siendo feliz con ese peliplateado el cual era su prometido y que en unos meses se convertiría en su esposo. Sin embargo ella nunca pudo rehacer su vida con alguien mas Seiya seguía estando muy presente. La chica solo dio un gran respiro y miro fijamente la ciudad unas silenciosas lagrimas se le salían de los ojos, la noche era fría y el viento movía sus cabellos delicadamente.

.-Seiya perdóname. Decía en un susurro la joven.

.-No hay nada que perdonar, ya estas aquí eso es lo que importa. Exclamaba un chico detrás de ella.

Al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Seiya Kuo, quien la miraba con melancolía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo se, lo se me tarde mucho esta vez pero como ya es uno de los tres últimos capítulos quería que fuera largo e impactante, bueno eso de impactante no mucho verdad pero aquí esta, espero que les guste a todos y si se que hablo mas de pam y seiya pero ya vendrá su momento de gloria para serena y no olviden que pronto se sabrá la verdad que la madre de serena sabe. Jajajajaja bueno como siempre dejen review no sean malitos. Y espero que te guste mucho SERENA TSUKINO y a ti tambien amigueta aunque realmente no se si lo leas.

Att Saily


	22. FELICES POR SIEMPRE P2

CAPITULO XVII

FELICES POR SIEMPRE

(parte 2)

Miyavi entraba en la recamara, la chica pelinegra ya traía una camisa blanca que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, lil se sentaba en la cama para terminar de peinarse el cabello y empezar a trenzarlo.

.-Estas molesta por que no te conteste lo de pam. Preguntaba miyavi, para sentarse a un lado de ella y poner su brazo en los hombros de la joven.

Lil se levanto bruscamente de la cama, haciendo que miyavi fuera detrás de ella y la abrazara por la cintura pero esta nuevamente se volvió a soltar del peliplateado.

.-Por que estas tan molesta. Volvía a preguntar el joven.

.-Mmmm todo esto me agobia, no debo desquitarme contigo perdón. Decía la chica para acercarse y depositarle un tierno beso en los labios de este.

Poco a poco miyavi la tomo entre sus brazos y camino hacía la cama poniéndola delicadamente en esta. Los besos fueron cada vez más y mas apasionados entre ambos, el chico empezaba a tocar en la pared, tratando de localizar el apagador de la luz, en el rostro de la chica aparecía una sonrisa de malicia la cual el peliplateado correspondió con una mordida en los labios, el sonido del apagador se escucho cuando este lo encontró con éxito.

.-aouch !!!! Se escuchaba quejarse a la pelinegra.

.-Lo siento te lastime? Le preguntaba este.

.-Me encanta que seas así de agresivo. Respondía esta volviéndolo a besar.

Momentos después el timbre de la entrada sonaba, estos hicieron caso omiso al primer y al segundo aviso de que alguien se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada, pero ya después unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la entrada los volvieron a interrumpir.

.-Miyavi será mejor que vayas y si es algo urgente. Exclamaba en la oscuridad la chica.

.-A pues a menos que sea Pam viniéndote a llorar, no se quien mas pueda ser. Respondía este con molestía.

.-Pues tal vez, será mejor que vaya yo a ver. Decía esta, para después encender la luz volviéndose a colocar la camisa que segundos antes el peliplateado le había despojado con rapidez.

.-Otra vez me arrancaste los botones de mi pijama. Le reclamaba Lil con un gesto travieso al joven.

.-YO??? Preguntaba este con un gesto de inocencia.

.-Si tu. le afirmaba esta mientras buscaba en su armario otra cosa que ponerse.

.-Voy a abrir yo, mientras tu te cambias gatita.

Esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza, viendo como el chico salía con solo su pantalón puesto y dirigiéndose en dirección a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta encontró a tres hombres.

Estos solo observaron la expresión de enojo que postraba en el rostro del peliplateado, una voz acercándose a la puerta llamo la atención de todos.

.-Mensa por favor mañana hablamos hoy no… es buen momento. Terminaba por decir Lil, al salir por completo puedo ver a Taiki, yaten y a Hideki el representante de Miyavi.

.-Donde esta Pam. Preguntaba seriamente Taiki.

.-Que hacen aquí, no tienen ningún derecho a venirme a interrogar a mi casa. Contestaba esta groseramente.

.-Hideki espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto. Exclamaba el peliplateado.

El castaño solo trago un poco de saliva ya que notaba el semblante de molestia de Miyavi, el peliplateado pronto se acerco a donde se encontraba el ojiazul, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

.-Sabías perfectamente que no debías darle mi dirección a nadie, a menos que fuera una absoluta emergencia. Le reclamaba este.

.-Lo siento ellos no me dejaban ir y por un momento me dio mucho miedo por mi persona. Contestaba este con nerviosismo.

Este simplemente lo botaba bruscamente, para regresar a lado de la pelinegra que no había quitado la mirada de los dos chicos que se encontraban ya enfrente de Lil.

.-Voy a pedirles que se vayan de mi casa. Les decía esta.

.-Al menos dinos por que fue la razón por la que desaparecieron sin dar señales de que se encontraban vivas sukesa. Preguntaba con irritabilidad ya el ojiverde.

.-Yaten yo no tengo por que darles ninguna explicación, así que de la manera mas amable les pido que me dejen en paz. Terminaba esta por decir para cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

.-Gatita ellos te llamaron Sukesa, por que?

.-Miyavi es una historia muy larga que contar, pero ahora tengo que hablar con pam. Decía esta al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a toda velocidad devuelta a la recamara.

Dejando al chico completamente confundido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pelinegra se encontraba mas que confundida por lo que el fuego sangrado le había mostrado, pronto se encamino a una pequeña habitación en la cual dormía su esposo cómodamente.

.-Nicolás el fuego sagrado me mostro a otro enemigo. Exclamaba con desesperación la joven.

Este se levanto por la noticia, rápidamente ambos caminaron en dirección al fuego sagrado donde este volvía a mostrarles una imagen donde sailor neptiu y urano, estaban peleando con desesperación con un hombre de cabellos morados.

.-Nicolás debemos avisarles cuanto antes a las chicas?

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza para salir en dirección a la recamara, donde ahí tomaba un anillo con la piedra roja, mientras tanto Reí sacaba de su cajón un dije de cristal de una salamandra, ambos salieron de la habitación y pronto llegaron a donde se encontraba un teléfono el cual Reí tomo el y empezó a marcar un numero.

.-Serena hay una emergencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka y Michiru caminaban por uno de los jardines de su mansión, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la parte de los rosales, cuidadosamente estos avanzaron y al llegar no encontraron a nadie, una luz negra cubrió a ambos, haciéndolos gritar de dolor. Un hombre de cabellos morados les diría a estos una sonrisa sínica, este se acerco a michiru tomando su cabello y oliéndolo.

.-Delicioso aroma debo decir.

.-Aléjate de ella infeliz. Decía desde lejos Haruka.

.-No me e olvidado de ti preciosa. Le respondía el pelimorado a la joven.

Esta simplemente lo escupía en la cara, el moreno la agarro del cuello y la levanto con ira.

.-Maldita estúpida quien te crees para hacer semejante estupidez.

Exclamo, para después llevárselas y desaparecer en las sombras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pelirroja se ponía nerviosa por la voz que escuchaba de tras de ella, la joven simplemente cerraba los puños fuertemente y tragando saliva para empezar a voltearse poco a poco.

.-Seiya yo..

.-no digas nada por favor, no se por que te fuiste y no lo quiero saber tampoco, tendrás tus motivos pero ahora lo que me importa es que estas aquí enfrente de mi y que no eres una visión mas. Terminaba por decir este.

La chica solo se quedo callada y desvió la mirada, no podía verlo ahora después de tantos años estaba ahí diciéndola que a pesar de todo estaba con ella que podía decir, nada simplemente pronto sintió como una mano la tomaban del rostro mientras que con la otra la acercaba hacia su cuerpo. El rostro de ambos quedo muy cerca del otro su respiración la sentía muy agitada y el latir de su corazón era acelerado Seiya se acerco mas para besarla, pero segundos antes un celular empezaba a sonar en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de pam, esta simplemente se alejo de el pelinegro y metió la mano para contestar.

.-En la torre de Tokio.

En el bolsillo de seiya también empezaba a sonar su celular, este contestaba sin ganas escucho la voz de angustia de Serena.

.-Pero que sucede Bombón… esta bien los veo allá. Terminaba por decir el joven para colgar y buscar a la pelirroja, pero no la vio y un dolor en su pecho le causo no encontrarla, dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a abordar el elevador, cuando la voz de la pelirroja decir su nombre lo sacaron de su agobio.

.-Que fue lo que sucedió.

.-Al parecer Haruka y michiru fueron atacadas por un nuevo enemigo. Terminaba por decir este.

.-en donde se quedaron de ver.

.-En la mansión de los Tenoh.

.-Esta bien adelántate, voy a ir por Lil y en un momento te alcanzo.

.-Yo te sigo, no voy a arriesgar a perderte otra vez.

.-Por favor seiya esto es urgente, tal vez las sailors te necesitan.

.-Como voy a estar seguro de que no me vas a abandonar nuevamente.

.-Muy bien iré contigo y en el camino le llamare a Lil.

Pronto ambos se introdujeron en el elevador sin decir una palabra mas, la puerta del elevador se cerro para empezar a descender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Esto es el colmó. Gritaba una pelinegra.

.-Que te sucede gatita. Exclamaba el peliplateado.

.-Esa maldita cerebro de pollo.

.-Y ahora que hizo. Preguntaba ya con resignación el chico.

.-No solo con arruinarme tu preciosa premiación, ahora no contando con el maldito interrogatorio de los hermanos del idiota de Seiya, ahora me sale que tengo que alcanzarla en casa de Michiru y Haruka. Terminaba por decir esta con un tono exasperante.

.-Estas hablando de Michiru Kaio y Haruka Tenoh? Decía este, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y la abrazaba por atrás.

.-Si ellos Miyavi.

.-Y como es que Pam y tu los conocen gatita? Volvía preguntar el chico.

.-Vamos y en el camino te explico si miyavi, solo espero que al enterarte no cambie en nada nuestra relacion.

El peliplateado volteo a la joven para que lo viera a los ojos, pero esta solo agacho la mirada, haciendo que la tomara de la barbilla y levantara con ternura su rostro mostrándole una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada sincera.

.-Sabes que aunque pase lo que pase, nunca te abandonaría gatita.

.-Miyavi. Decía esta para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso en los labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena bajaba rápidamente del automóvil negro, de tras de ella Darien caminaba rápidamente, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión de Haruka, al llegar ahí los sirvientes se encontraban inconcientes en el piso, quemaduras en la parte de la frente en forma de un triangulo invertido, los ojos de los sirvientes se veían de un color rojo sangre, al pasar junto a ellos serena se agacho y levanto a una de las chicas que se encontraba boca abajo en el piso.

.-Darien que fue lo que les sucedió a estas personas?? Lo decía con un tono de preocupación.

.-No lo se pero al parecer, un nuevo enemigo a estado aquí y no fue a las únicas que daño. Terminaba por decir este mientras señalaba en la parte del jardín.

Al voltear la rubia pudo ver a lo lejos los cuerpos de Michiru y Haruka totalmente lastimados, rápidamente esta dejo delicadamente a la chica que tenia en brazos para caminar rápidamente a donde se encontraban las sailors, al llegar el moreno levanto a sailor neptiu quien se encontraba bocabajo, mientras Serena veía a sailor uranus. Estas al igual que los otros sirvientes se encontraban con la misma marca de la frente y con los ojos en tono rojo sangre. A la ojiazul se le salieron unas silenciosas lagrimas al ver a sus amigas de tal forma, al voltear para ver a lo lejos a darien quien trataba de revisar a sailor neptuno, las manos de Urano la tomaban bruscamente del cuello ahorcándola y dejándola sin poder respirar, aun que serena trato de gritar pero la presión que sentía en su cuello la estaba axficciando, la chica empezo a ver rapidamente los momentos que habia vivido feliz todos esos años, a su pequeña hija que la necesitaba y se encontraba lejos de ella.

.-RAFAGA DE FUEGO ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Gritaba una chica de cabellos negros.

El fuerte ataque fue directo al cuerpo de sailor urano, esta solto con brusquedad a serena lanzandola a unos rosales que se encotraban cerca, un grito de dolor se escucho al otro extremo del jardin, Darien y Nicólas ya sujetaba con brusquedad a la sailor de las profundidades marinas, mientras tanto sailor marts ayudaba a Serena a salir de las rosas las cuales le habian causado bastantes arañones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, haciendo que tambien sus ropas estuvieran rasgadas.

.-Te encuentras bien Serena. Le decia la chica.

Esta simplemente levanto el rostro y una mirada de angustia era reflejada en los ojos de la rubia, haciendo que empujara a sailor marts fuertemente y es que sailor urano le habia lanzado un ataque a ambas chicas, pero serena pudo salvar de este ataque a la sailor del fuego. Despues la rubia se dirigio a donde se encontraba su compañera sujeta por los dos pelinegros.

.-DRAGON DE FUEGO ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Volvia a gritar pero esta vez en direccion de Darien y Nicólas.

.-ABSORCION ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡

El ataque de sailor urano habia sido desvanecido por completo y esta empezo a buscar a su alrededor de quien se trataba pero no encontraba a nadie entonces la rubia nuevamente empezaba a prepararse para nuevamente atacar a sus oponentes, pero un fuerte remolino la golpeo por la espalda haciendo que la chica callera por el impacto del ataque.

.-NO HARUKA. Grito a lo lejos serena la cual se encotraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

La transformación de sailor urano pronto desaparecio, dejando ver a Haruka Tecnoh inconciente en el piso y con sus ojos a la normalidad, mientras que del otro extremo michiru seguia peleando por ser liberada de los brazos de Darien.

.-Se encuentran todos bien. Decia una voz al fondo de los matorrales.

Sukesa aparecia a lado de Miyavi, este el cual tenia una mirada fija en todos los que se encotraban ahi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya conducia a toda velocidad por la carretara, la voz de Serena llorando lo lleno de un poco de tristeza por la reacción tan repentina que tomaba la chica a su lado, ya que esos años habian sido demasiado largos como para que ella ahora que regresara lo siguiera amando, tal vez despues de todo las cosas para ambos jovenes podria mejorar de algun modo, aunque todavia no sabia absolutamente nada del chico castaño que en esos tiempos era su contrincante.

.-Osita tal vez mi pregunta sea muy tonta, pero dime que paso con el tal mauri. Decia el chico sin quitar la vista de la carretara.

.-mmmm, para que lo quieres saber?

.-Tu sabes que apesar de todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, yo sigo enamorado de ti y no se si tu aun lo sigas. Respondia el pelinegro al dirigirle una mirada rapida a la chica.

.-No te voy a mentir con respecto a eso, pero lo mejor fue que olvidara todo por que a final de cuentas solo fui un estorbo para el. Terminaba por decir la chica de rojos cabellos.

EL celular de esta empezo a sonar nuevamente con ese peculiar sonido, la chica tomo el movil de su bolsillo izquierdo al abrirlo pudo observar que se trataba de lil, esta sin mas empezo a leer el mensaje de texto que le marcaba el celular.

.-Malas noticas. Pregunto el pelinegro a su lado.

.-Si, Haruka y Michiru fueron atacadas en su casa, lil dice que nos apresuremos en llegar ya que Michiru esta siendo poseida por el enemigo. Terminaba por decir la pelirroja.

El trayecto haciala mansion de los Tenoh fue muy largo, un silencio muy incomodo se hizo en el auto puesto que ninguno de los dos chicos habia querido decir palabra alguna, pronto a lo lejos se pudo observar la casa de Haruka, Seiya acelero mas y en tan solo unos minutos el auto se detuvo. Al bajar encontraron la puerta de la entrada abierta y con cautela entraron al lugar, al entrar a la sala en esta se encontraban ya Rei la cual tenia en mano unos pequeños papeles largos con algo escrito y Lil a quien la mantenia abrazada un peliplateado. Lil se alejo de donde se encontraba su acompañante para acercarse a la pelirroja y tomarla bruscamente del brazo llevandola en direccion al despacho de Haruka.

.-Que te pasa Lil me estas lastimando. Solo se quejaba la chica.

.-Callate y sigueme. Le contestaba con irritabilidad la pelinegra.

Al llegar al despacho la morena cerro con brusquedad la puerta de este, al voltearse camino en el lugar de donde se encontraba la pelirroja y la tomo bruscamente del cuello.

.-Pero que demonios. Exclamaba pam.

.-Callate y escuchame bien, esta es la ultima vez que me haces algo como esto no puedo creer que tu no aprendas tu leccion, pense que habias dicho que NUNCA LOS VOLVERIAMOS A VER.

.-Mira Lil esta vez no fue mi culpa y lo sabes bien, no puedo creer que me quieras responsabilizar de algo que yo no tuve nada que ver.

.-Sabes que yo te he aguantado toda clase de cosas en estos años, pero sabes algo ya me canse no puedo seguir soportando tus actitudes tan inmaduras y estupidas me voy escuchaste y no quiero volver a verte.

.-Pero pense que teniamos cosas planeadas.

.-Teniamos?? Que yo sepa el sueño de ir a japon siempre fue mio, te prometi que te trairia y aqui estamos, y por lo tanto ya no quiero seguir soportandote, entiende ya me canse te perdone dos veces ya no mas.

La pelinegra sin mas la solto y empezo a caminar con rapidez a la puerta pero antes de abrirla la chica se habia detenido.

.-Asi y otra cosa NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR JAMAS PORFAVOR, no aguantaria otra de tus tontas ecenitas de victima. Terminaba por decir para salir por la puerta.

La mirada de Seiya, Rei y Darien veian con detenimiento la ecena que ahora se presentaba, Lil salia del despacho con una mirada de enojo acercandose al oido del peliplateado para despues susurrarle algo y despues salir ambos en direccion de la puerta principal.

.-Gracias por ayudarnos. Le gritaba Rei a la chica.

Esta simplemente asintio con la cabeza para despues salir en direccion a una moto color negra estacionada en la calle. El pelipleateado le ofrecio un casco negro y esta pronto se lo coloco para despues subir atras de su acompañante, segundos despues la moto empezo a correr con gran velocidad al centro de tokio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena se encontraba ya en la habitación de haruka con Emi, esta la cual le curaba las heridas las cuales le habían provocado.

.-Se pondra bien Emi. Preguntaba la rubia.

.-Tal vez tarde muchos dias en sanar, pero yo creo que se pondra mu bien Serena no te preocupes. Exlcamaba la chica con una media sonrisa en el hombro.

.-Espero que haya llegado pam y vicky, ya que ellas son las que podian curar lo recuerdas.

.-Si alguna de ellas se encuentra por aqui, haruka se curara mucho mas pronto y nos podra explicar que fue lo que ocurrio.

.-Aunque es probable que ellas hayan regresado por que conocen al nuevo enemigo, no se les olvide que la primera vez que las conocimos fue por el mismo motivo.

.-Mina no podemos pensar de esa forma tan despectiva, por que si fuera eso por que motivo es por el cual se acabo de ir Lili. Exclamaba la castaña.

.-Que estas diciendo Lita?

.-Mejor voy a bajar para ver que es lo que pasa.

.-Esta bien serena yo te acompañare, mientras Mina y Emi se quedan con Haruka.

Al bajar encontraron a Darien, seiya, Taiki, Yatem, Nicólas y Rei hablando y al acercarse a estos todos se quedaron callados.

.-Por nosotras no se detengan sigan hablando. Exclamaba Lita.

.- Ustedes saben por que fue que Lili y su acompañante se marcharon? Preguntaba con interes la rubia.

.-Bombon no sabemos que fue lo que sucedio pero, desde que Lili se marcho pam no ha salido del despacho de Haruka y aunque yo mismo fui a tratar de ver si se encontraba bien no me responde y el despacho esta puesto con seguro. Terminaba por decir el joven de negros cabellos.

.-Mejor voy a ver que fue lo que sucedio. Exclamaba Serena con preocupacion.

.-No es necesario Serena ya estoy aqui. Se escuchaba una voz a las espaladas de los chicos.

.-Pam que fue lo que sucedio, acaso Lili fue por las demas chicas? Preguntaba con interes Rei.

.-No nadie mas vendra, lil se fue por que se arto de mi eso es todo. Exclamaba con una sonrisa en los labios la chica.

.-Osita te encuentras bien? Se acercaba el chico para tomarla por los hombros.

.-Ahorita no es momento para hablar de mi, ya que hay cosas mas importantes que tratar. Exclamaba la chica.

.-Estas segura Pam. Preguntaba darien.

.-Si tarde o temprano tenia que pasar y como esta Haruka y Michiru?

.-Haruka esta inconciente y Michiru tambien ya que la tuvimos que sedar para que no nos atacara al igual que a la servidumbre.

.-Gracias darien, serena podemos ir a donde se encuentran Michiru y Haruka y despues a donde estan la servidumbre para que yo vea si puedo ayudarlos?

.-Claro pam sigueme. Exlcamaba serena con algo de confusion.

Estas sin mas empezaron a subir las escaleras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de un trayecto de diez minutos al fin habian llegado a su casa, la mirada de la chica era de total enojo, no podia si quiera creer que eso a esas alturas le estuviera sucediendo a ella, precisamente cuando se suponia que era mas que perfecto desde que habia llegado a ese pais.

.-Gatita estas bien?? Preguntaba el peliplateado.

.-Ahorita no miyavi por favor. Contestaba esta con tristeza.

El chico se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola por atrás, y dandole un tierno beso en el cuello, la chica entrelazo sus manos con los del chico y una devil sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la pelinegra. Para después soltarse y dirigirse a la habitación.

.-Gatita que haces decia el peliplateado acercandose a la recamara.

La chica empezaba sacar unas maletas de su armario y empezaba a meter la ropa con algo de rapidez metiendola desacomodada.

.-Me voy a mudar a un lugar que ella no conozca, no quiero que me vuelva a buscar más.

.-Te vas a ir de Japón.

.-No, solo de casa quiero irme alejarme de ella, por mi ella esta en Japón y puede quedarse o irse como ella quiera, pero yo ya no la quiero volver hacer, hace año me lo hizo y por estupida la perdone pero ahora ya no lo haré.

.-Estas demasiado molesta con ella.

.-Simplemente que ya me canse de sus cosas. Terminaba por decir para agarrar dos maletas que habia preparado y salir por la habitación.

.-Espera que yo me voy contigo. Exclamaba el chico para empezar a hacer lo mismo que la pelinegra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena se encontraba al borde de la cama, veia a la pelirroja con una cara de preocupación, realmente se veia triste pero en estos momentos le preocupaba mas la situación de michiru y haruka ya que mas tarde podria hablar con pam y que le explicara lo que realomente sentia en esos momentos.

.-El enemigo esta vez es muy fuerte. Exclamaba la morena.

.-Como se encuentra Michiru.

.-Pues realmente no puedo hacer mucho ya que ellas estan poseidas por una clase de contacto.

.-Pam que es lo que vamos hacer si esto sigue asi, los sirvientes se pondran peor.

.-Si lo tengo en cuenta serena , pero en estos momentos lo que tenemos que hacer es investigar donde esta la fortaleza de este enemigo.

Un grito de las chicas en la parte de abajo se escucharon, serena grito al sentirse presionada por la mano de haruka y pam estaba atrapada por michiru, serena forcejeaba con la rubia para que la soltara, pero este no hacia caso omiso a las suplicas de la chica.

.-Por favor haruka sueltame, soy yo serena.

.-Jajajaja ella no te va a ser caso por que esta bajo mi control. Se escucho una voz a fondo de la habitación.

.-Quien demonios eres tu? Gritaba pam.

.-Mis queridas princesas, con su poder y el mio dominaremos el mundo unanse a mi y no les hare daño.

.-Jamas nunca pelearemos para apoderarnos de la tierra.

.-No seas tonta princesa Serenity, puedo destruirlas fácilmente si lo deseo.

.-Que es lo que quieres.

..-De ti lo unico que deseo es tu poder de los opalos, ya que tu poder se esta extinguiendo por que tus aliadas ya no estan mas contigo, sin embargo de la princesa serenity la quiero para mi.

El hombre de cabellos morados se acercaba elegantemente a serena, esta forcejeaba para que haruka la soltara pero sus esfuerzos eran absolutamente en vano, el hombre la beso y serena en ese momento se desmayo en la cara del pelimorado aparecia una sonrisa de triunfo, se dirigia ahora a donde pam se encontraba esta se into safar al igual que serena.

.-Fuego dame un poco de tu super fuerza!!! Grito la joven para safarse de inmediato y caer en seco en el piso de la habitación.

Las chica con agilidad golpeo a michiru y a haruka las cuales calleron inconcientes esta con gran velocidad atrapo a una por una dejandolas en el suelo al igual que a serena.

.-Vaya vaya, pense que no tenias tanta fuerza como yo pensaba, pero creo que me equivoque jajajaja.

.-Dejate de estupideces y te ofrezco un trato si te gano regresas todo a la normalidad.

.-Y si no…

.- te doy todos mis poderes y mi vida.

.-Muy buen precio y me agrada, sin embargo yo tengo otros planes, dame tus poderes y yo regreso todo a la normalidad.

.-Sabes que no voy a aceptar eso.

.-Bueno entonces te doy una semana para decidir, si no vendré por mi reyna y mis poderes y por ahora dejare todo a la normalidad para que lo pienses bien jajajaja. Lo decia para después desaparecer en las sombras.

Las tres chicas empezaban a despertar y a dirigirse en direccion de donde se encontraba pam.

.-Pam estas bien. decia serena.

.-Si chicas y ustedes?

.-Tambien pero que fue lo que ocurrio. Preguntaba una haruka molesta.

.-es una larga historia, pero primero hay que ver si los demas estan bien. Exlcmaba la pelirroja.

Al ir bajando las escaleras vieron que los demas estaban despertando, puesto que los sirvientes ya los habian dejado inconcientes.

.-Todos se encuentran bien. Exclamaba serena ya en los brazos de Darien

.-Si ustedes estan bien. Preguntaba seiya.

.-Estamos en graves problemas este enemigo es demasiado fuerte.

.-Si y mas si puede dominar a las sailors como lo hemos visto. Decía un pelirroja.

El comunicador de serena empezo a sonar los ojos de serena se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y este se le callo de las manos callendo ella con el

.-Serena que es lo que pasa. Le decia darien con preocupación.

.-Las niñas fueron secuestradas por el enemigo. Lita y Mina estan muy lastimadas tenemos que ir para aya.

Tanto Emy, como Rei se calleron al escuchar eso, sus pequeñas niñas habian sido secuestradas por el enemigo.

.-Es mejor marcharnos ya no podemos perder mas tiempo, tomense de las manos todos ya.

Estos le hicieron caso a pam, para que después esta hiciera aparecer un baculo con unos símbolos en el y gritar con fuerza.

.-TELETRASNPORTACION!!!!!!!

Para desaparecer dejando solo un gran desastre en la mansión de los Tenoh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que les guste dejen su opinión porfa.

Att. Saily.


	23. ESPERO TE HAGA FELIZ

CAPITULO XVIII

ESPERO TE HAGA FELIZ

Lil se encontraba sentada en un sofá negro de piel, al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba un chico de cabellos plateados tocando una guitarra, la mirada de la pelinegra estaba perdida en la gran luna, la cual iluminaba parte de la habitación. El chico se detuvo dejando a un lado del sillón la guitarra en color negro, camino enfrente de la chica tapándole la visión de esta y haciendo que la misma lo mirara a los ojos. Miyavi le esbozaba una gran sonrisa y se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de ella.

.-Estas bien gatita? Preguntaba el chico con algo de preocupación

.-Si no me quejo, la vida de ella sigue y por lo mismo la mía también. Contestaba con dureza esta.

.-Ella te estaba ayudando con los preparativos de nuestra boda no se te olvide?

.-Ya no, mandare alguien a su casa por las cosas que se quedaron ahí y empezare a seguir con los preparativos yo sola y asunto arreglado. Contestaba la chica ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz esta bien, pero tal vez deberías pensar un poco las cosas, después de todo que no tienen ya tienen 8 años de conocerse?

.-Y eso que? Miyavi deja de tratar de cambiarme de opinión que no vas a lograr hacerlo si. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

LA pelinegra se retiro a la habitación dejando al peliplateado confundido, este al ver que ella cerraba la puerta de un portazo tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, mientras tanto la pelinegra se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación, la chica se recargo en el barandal del mismo y saco de su bolsillo una pulsera negra con una placa de metal escrito en esta su nombre.

.-Ya no necesitare esto. Susurraba para si misma la chica.

La pequeña pulsera callo de muy alto, pero antes de que esta tocara el piso un hombre de cabellos morados la había tomado, esbozando a su vez una sonrisa malévola en su rostro pálido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lita se encontraba parada con su singular ceño de preocupación y tomándose el brazo con la mano izquierda, el cual le sangraba por una gran cortada que tenia, atrás de ella se encontraba andrew abrazando a la castaña fuertemente por la espalda, mientras tanto mina estaba sentada en las escaleras la cual mantenía su semblante bajo, parado a lado de ella se encontraba Yaten un poco confundido. A lo lejos una resplandeciente luz cegaba a los chicos, sin pensarlo dos veces se pusieron en posición de ataque pero una chica de cabellos rubios se visualizaba, serena tsukino salía de la resplandeciente luz dirigiéndose con gran rapidez hasta sus dos amigas.

.-Donde están las niñas? Preguntaba con preocupación serena.

.-El enemigo se las llevo. Contestaba ya por fin la castaña.

La cara de serena ahora se llenaba de angustia, el enemigo se había llevado a sus hijas, pero por que a ellas por que mas bien ahora ya que sus vidas eran mas que normales y sus hijas las cuales no tenian la culpa de que sus madres y padres fueran las personas que son.

.-Que vamos a hacer ahora? Preguntaba la pelirroja a serena.

.-Tenemos que encontrar a nuestras hijas a como de lugar, no sabemos que es lo que planea hacer el enemigo con ellas y mas aun no quiero por ningún motivo que este les haga daño.

.-Serena el enemigo dijo que tenia una semana ahora la batalla que enfrentamos no va a ser nada fácil y por consecuente, tenemos que unirnos y buscar la ayuda de todos.

.-a que te refieres con eso pam. Exclamaba un peliplateado.

.-Yatem el tiene toda la razón cuando dice que yo me estoy debilitando y es verdad, no podré ayudarles en mucho.

.-Entonces que haremos sin tu ayuda. Decía reí con sollozos.

.-Es hora de buscar un reemplazo mió. Decía ya por fin esta.

.-Que estas diciendo. Contestaba la rubia.

.- tu vas a ser mi sucesora serena, yo ya no tengo a las demás chicas y que mejor que tu y las chicas que ocupen el poder que mas que nunca ahora necesitan. Terminaba por decir con resignación.

.-Tiene que haber otra solución pam, no puedes alejarte de tus responsabilidades así como así.

.-Serena yo ya cumplí con esto ya no tengo nada aquí, ustedes mismos lo vieron lil me abandono y prácticamente sin la ayuda de ella no puedo hacer nada y aquí las únicas que tienen poderes son todos ustedes y yo soy solo un estorbo, déjame ayudarlas en esta forma. Suplicaba la chica.

.-En mi opinión hay que buscar otra solución. Se escuchaba una voz ronca, escondida cerca de un árbol cercano a las escaleras.

Los presentes se quedaron totalmente inmovilizados al escuchar esa voz, unos largos y hermosos cabellos verdes salían de los extremos del árbol sailor plut salía elegantemente, mostrando un vestido parecido al que las sailors scauts se les aparecían con su transformación.

.-Sestuna, pero que haces aquí?? Exclamaba darien.

.-Mi señor, la neo reina Serenity me envió para ayudarles con el nuevo enemigo, ya que para todos será una batalla muy difícil.

.-Dime plut a caso puede que esto sea ya lo ultimo que haremos como sailor scauts, ya para que Tokio de cristal renazca? Preguntaba con mucho interés, una pelinegra.

.-Reí no te puedo decir que eso es lo que pasara, ya que depende mucho de ustedes.

.-Que es lo que haremos ahora, mas que nada por que nuestras hijas las tiene el enemigo, no podemos quedarnos tampoco de brazos cruzados.

.- Yo lo se princesa pero por ahora por lo que se, ellas aparecerán en muy poco tiempo por la ayuda de pam y de lili.

.-Pero si ella renunció a todo esto y dudo que a estas alturas cambie de opinión, ya que siempre ha pasado esta situación, pero las circunstancias en ese entonces fueron totalmente diferentes y siempre las cosas se arreglaron, pero ahora la situación que presento no ayudo en mucho. Daba un gran suspiro la chica.

.- bueno por ahora no puedo decirles mas que esto y que confíen en ustedes mismas, por que el bienestar de todas ustedes esta en juego. Terminaba por decir sailor plut, para después hacer aparecer una puerta y perderse en ella.

Las cosas que había dicho la peliverde dejaron a todos con muchas dudas a los presentes, las cuales no tenian respuesta alguna de lo dicho la mirada de Serena se movía constantemente ya que miraba a todos con bastante preocupación, pero en especial a esa pelirroja que ahora enfocaba su mirada en el ferviente reflejo del sol saliendo que avisaba que un nuevo día había empezado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-No Sakano, solo cancela mis citas de hoy y puedes tomarte el día libre. Terminaba por decir una pelinegra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a miyavi con un semblante serio, este se acerco al armario y saco una chamarra en color verde militar para después ponérsela y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.

.-Vas a salir. Preguntaba la chica con mucho interés.

.-Si, voy a hacer unas grabaciones y regreso por ti para ir a casa de… El chico se había quedado callado por lo dicho.

.-Para ir a casa de quien?? Le decía Lil con tranquilidad.

.- De nadie, quieres ir a comer, o quieres ir a ver a los demás chicos. Preguntaba sin importancia el chico.

.-No hoy voy a ir a casa de pamela a recoger las cosas de la boda y después voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude a prepararla. Contestaba con desinterés.

.-A esta bien siendo así estaré grabando en la disquera por cualquier cosa me marcas te parece.

Esta simplemente asintio con la cabeza, al mismo tiempoq ue el chico se acerba y le daba un beso en los labios, al salir de la habitación esta se paro rapidamente y tomo nuevamente el telefono marcando con rapidez las teclas, al poco rato un mensaje le llegaba a su celular, ágilmente tomo el movil y empezo a leer lo que esto decia, una risa de sarcasmo se le formo en los labios y tomo una chamarra de piel que se encontraba en la cama, se acerco al buro donde tomo unas llaves y salio de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Estas bien osita. Preguntaba seiya con intriga.

.-Lil viene para mi casa. Termino de decir esta.

.-Ya vez las cosas se están solucionando.

.-No serena ella viene a recoger las cosas que se quedaron de su boda aquí, dudo que quiera ayudarnos y no la pienso obligar ni mucho menos pedir que lo haga.

.-Oyes preciosa crees que eso sea lo conveniente en lugar de pedirle ayuda?

.-Michiru ella no nos va ayudar, ya esta cansada de todo esto, después de todo ya ha pasado por mucho. Contestaba ya con enojo.

.-Las encontré!!!! Gritaba con mucha alegría Emy al fondo de la habitación.

.-Que encontraste, fue muy buena idea ponerle esos dispositivos a las niñas ya tengo su ubicación exacta, se encuentran cerca de la torre de Tokio, pero por lo que veo están protegidos por una extraña energía maligna.

.-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo hay que ir y salvarlas. Exclamaba Reí con alegría.

.-No tan rápido chicas, el enemigo no es tonto y un ataque así puede que nos cueste la vida de nuestras hijas. Expresaba Darien.

.-Es verdad si el enemigo sabe que lo encontramos podría lastimarlas y eso seria horrible. Exclamaba serena ya en brazos de Darien.

.-Bueno entonces cual es la solución ahora. Preguntaba Lita.

.-SI Serena de brazos cruzados tampoco nos podemos quedar en lo absoluto.

.-Lo se mina pero entiende que tenemos que ser muy cautelosos ante esta situación.

.-Bueno entonces yo propongo que solo vayamos a investigar, que tal los chicos y yo nada mas y después vendremos a informarles.

.-Buena idea Taiki, hay que ir e investigar todo lo que podamos. Contestaba un rubio.

.-Y tengan en cuenta de que si encontramos algo, vendremos enseguida a informarles. Contestaba Yatem.

.-Bueno entonces no hay que perder tiempo y vamonos. Exclamaba Nicolás con con entusiasmo.

Los chicos cada uno se empezaba a despedir de sus esposas, darien se acerco al rostro de serena y puso su frente a la misma altura que la de ella la miro tiernamente y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que a la rubia se le desbordaran unas lagrima.

.-Todo estará bien princesa te lo prometo. Dijo el para después sonreírle y alejarse de ella.

Los demás mientras tanto hacían lo mismo que el despidiéndose Adrew de Lita, Nicolás de Reí, Yatem de Mina, para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

El timbre de la casa sonó las chicas se quedaron viendo una a la otra, pam se paro y se dirigió al vestíbulo para abrir al llamado de la puerta, al abrir una chica de cabello negro la veía con detenimiento.

.-Hola lil.

.-Hola pamela vine a recoger las cosas que se quedaron aquí. Contestaba la pelinegra con un tono frió.

.-Me imagine, por eso ya tenia todo preparado, espérame un momento quieres pasar?.

Lil vio a través del vestíbulo la cara sobresaliente de las chicas y miro nuevamente a la pelirroja con decepción.

.-NO prefiero quedarme aquí el tiempo que te tardes. Respondía la chica con indiferencia.

Serena salió a la puerta ya que pam la había dejado entre abierta al abrirla, la chica pelinegra jugueteaba con unas llaves que traía en las manos.

.-Puedo hablar contigo lili. Dijo tímidamente la rubia.

.-No no lo creo. Contestaba secamente la chica.

.-Por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda y pues tu eres la única que nos puedes devolver a nuestras hijas.

Las llaves de lil se le habían caído de las manos por lo dicho, la puerta de la entrada se volvía abrir con pam y un montón de bolsas, la chica simplemente se agacho a recoger las llaves y se apresuro a dirigirse donde la pelirroja estaba y con mucha rapidez empezó a colocarse las bolsas.

.-Traes coche o quieres que te lleve? Exclamaba la pelirroja.

.-No traigo mi mercedes.

.-Mercedes? Tu no tienes un mercedes. Decía con mucha confusión.

.-Claro que si ahora ya lo tengo, ahorita regreso por las demás cosas espera aquí. Le ordeno la chica.

.-No puedes dejar que te hable así. La reprendía serena.

.-Esta bien no importa ahorita vengo. Contestaba la pelirroja.

Al acercarse al auto la joven noto que algo le pasaba a su amiga ya que esta tenia la mano derecha en su boca y la izquierda agarrándose el estomago.

.-Estas bien? Preguntaba pam.

.-No voy a vomitar en mi vida lo he hecho y no pienso empezar ahora. Decía en un susurro lil.

.-Mensa te encuentras bien no quiere agua o algo.

.-Quiero un baño.

Pam levanto a lil quien ahora se encontraba en el piso, empezó a caminar con ella y serena se acerco para ayudarla con la chica, las tres entraban con mucho cuidado a la casa siendo observadas por mina, lita, emy y rei, las cuales no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Lil entro rápidamente al baño y se empezó a escuchar como vomitaba. Al salir las chicas se encontraban afuera de la puerta de este esperando a ver si lil se encontraría en un buen estado.

.-No me siento bien. Fue lo último que dijo para desmayarse en el acto. Lita pronto la atrapo y la llevo a la habitación de pam, la cual ya se encontraba totalmente asustada por lo que le pasaba a la chica.

Después de media hora de que Emy la revisara el veredicto fue algo inesperado para pam.

.-QUE!!!!!! Gritaba con incredibilidad la chica.

.-Quieres que le hable a miyavi.

.-Pero si yo me cuide siempre.

.-Puede que haya sido así pero a veces las pastillas no son efectivas y menos cuando se trata de personas como nosotras, no lo crees serena.

.-Así es emy.

.-Por favor pueden salirse necesito hablar con lil a solas.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la sala donde las demás las esperaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Miyavi no crees que lil se va a molestar por lo que hiciste?? Preguntaba un hombre de cabellos negros.

.-Tal vez pero yo se lo pedi durante meses y dijo que aun no estaba lista.

.- De que hablan Hiroto?

.-A nada solo que miyavi le cambio las pastillas a lil por unas vitaminas.

.-QUE TU HICISTE QUE INSECTO DEL DEMONIO!!!! Se dirigía Shou a lado de miyavi.

.-No me llames así, aparte yo no tengo la culpa de que ella te haya rechazado.

.-No me rechazo simplemente nuestra relacion no funciono como lo esperaba y aparte yo no caería tan bajo como para cambiarle sus pastillas sabes que es lo que va a decir lil cuando se entere.

.-Bueno me voy chicos es mi turno de entrar al programa, como siempre yo entro antes que ustedes jajajaja. Salía riendo el peliplateado.

.-Ese maldito me las va apagar. Decía con enojo el castaño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Que vas a hacer?? Preguntaba la pelirroja.

.-No tengo porque decirte nada. Contestaba la chica con enojo, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el vientre y lo acariciaba con ternura.

.-Quieres que le avise a miyavi que estas aquí para que venga por ti.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en la habitación donde las sailors se encontraban y después un ataque que saco a lil volando de la cama e hizo que se golpeara fuerte mente en el estomago con un mueble cercano, para después por el intenso dolor perder el conocimiento. El Hombre de cabellos morados cargaba a lil y se la llevaba mientras en la habitación de las sailors Serena era secuestrado por un hombre de cabellos negros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el pecho de Miyavi algo dentro de el le molestaba, salio a toda prisa de la sala de grabaciones y ya afuera saco su celular, empezando a marcar con desesperación el numero de la pelinegra.

.-Lil… Decía en un susurro para salir a toda prisa de los estudios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola bueno espero que te guste.

Saily.


	24. ARBOL DE CEREZO FINAL

Capitulo VIV

ARBOL DE CEREZO

La vida nunca había sido tan complicada como en estos momentos, la penumbra de la noche y el olor a cerezos embargaban mi alma, enfocando la sensatez de las lecciones de todas las batallas realizadas, a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Un día normal, simplemente se convirtió en lo que hoy solo es una dulce y triste agonía para los demás. Serena Tsukino se encontraba apresada en una torre de cristal, el color gris escarlata de los pisos reflejaban su rostro en llanto, sus coletas habían sido disueltas y por lo tanto su rubio cabello le cubría toda su espalda. Al otro extremo, una chica de cabellos negros tenía en la frente un paño húmedo, puesto que el golpe en el vientre le había provocado una hemorragia hasta hacerla perder el conocimiento, pero por fortuna el enemigo no había sido tan cruel y ayudo a que esta cesara, haciendo que su hijo siguiera con vida. Un pequeño golpeteo se escuchaba al otro extremo de la habitación en el cual una ventana se golpeaba contra el marco por el gran viento que provocaba la brisa marina. Después a lo lejos se podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose a donde la princesa de la luna y Sukesa estaban. Serena se acercaba a donde la pelinegra se encontraba recostada, se paraba enfrente de ella como impidiendo que quien viniera no la tocara.

.-Princesa Serenity, se ve usted preciosa esta mañana. Exclamo una voz frente a la rubia, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

.-Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez donde están las niñas.

.-Que vocabulario para la realeza. Sonreía cínicamente a lo dicho.

Los labios de serena palidecieron un poco al notar como este la hacía a un lado y empezaba a secar con mucho cuidado la frente de la pelinegra, se sentaba a la orilla de la cama como aquel amante que cuida al amor de su vida. Unos quejidos se empezaron a escuchar por parte de Lil, quien poco a poco empezaba abrir los ojos.

.-Donde me encuentro. Susurro ella.

.-Tranquila, te encuentras ahora conmigo gatita.

Esto ultimo hizo que la pelinegra se levantara de repente y al ver al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella se acercara rápidamente a el, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de aquel hombre y unas lagrimas empezaran a fluir de sus negros ojos.

.-Estas vivo!!!! Estas vivo ¡!!! Se escuchaban en sus sollozos de la chica, mientras lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo y lo aferraba más a ella.

Serena se quedo totalmente en shock por la escena que ahora se presentaba ante ella. Como era posible que esa chica tratara de tal manera a quien las privaba de su libertad.

.-Porque lo tratas de esa manera!!!!!!! Grito Serena con furia.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso alguno, al comentario que la rubia gritaba, realmente aquellos dos estaban sumidos en un reencuentro, por la forma en que ella lo abrazaba y el le correspondía ese abrazo, sin embargo Serena se quedo totalmente paralizada cuando sintió que

El hombre de cabellos morados quien había hablado anteriormente con ella en la casa de michiru, ahora se acercaba con toda la tranquilidad a saludar a la pelinegra. La chica simplemente actuó de una manera bastante alegre al ver frente a ella, a la persona que había amenazado no solo con convertirla en su reina, si no que amenazo de muerte a la amiga de la pelinegra. La actitud de serena era ahora de una completa confusión por lo sucedido con aquella chica, que demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y porque de pronto la única que no se encontraba del todo feliz era ella ahora.

.-Acaso los conoces…? La pregunta de la rubia, no solo tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro y al pelimorado, si no que la pelinegra se paro en seco hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la rubia.

.-Claro que los conozco, porque? Exclamaba con algo de enojo la pelinegra.

.-Si es así, por favor pídeles que liberen a las niñas. La suplica de Serena hizo que la pelinegra volteara pronto a ver a aquellos dos hombres y después regresara su mirada nuevamente hacía la rubia, Lil tocaba su cabeza en señal de confusión, mas sin embargo esta empezaba a caer en seco, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, el pelinegro ya la tenía en los brazos y empezaba a caminar en dirección de la cama nuevamente.

.-Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

La exclamación de aquel hombre causo una tranquilidad en el interior de mi corazón, en ese momento la precisa señal de un rayo ilumino mi frente haciendo aparecer mi luna y mi elegante vestido. Aquellos dos hombres se inclinaron ante mí y salieron de la habitación, al instante lili había despertado y se dirigía a donde me encontraba.

.-Te encuentras bien?

La rubia miraba detenidamente a la chica que a pesar de estar un poco débil por el golpe causado, mantenía ese semblante de superioridad.

.-Conoces a los enemigos, porque?

.-Es una larga historia de contar.

Lo expresado anteriormente hizo que la pelinegra caminara nuevamente a donde momentos antes había estado recostada, sentándose cómodamente en la cama de su pantalón saco un móvil en el cual empezó a marcar con rapidez un número.

.-Estamos bien…. Si no hay cuidado, nos reuniremos en una hora junto con las niñas.

La pelinegra sin mas colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar nuevamente, pero esta vez en dirección a la enorme puerta. Al notar que aunque giraba la perilla de la puerta esta no se abría.

.-No me obliguen a derribarla. Grito fuertemente la chica.

Mientras serena mantenía una cara de seriedad y confusión al no entender que era lo que sucedía en ese momento.

.-Por que razón es que conoces al enemigo?

La pregunta de la rubia causo que la pelinegra se volteara con algo de enojo.

.-La historia es algo larga. Dijo por fin la chica.

.-No entiendo explícame.

.-Después de la batalla con Ylias, cada una de los ópalos se separaron de pam y ella decidió que lo mejor seria sacarlas de esto y que tuvieran una vida normal sin que recordaran en lo mas mínimo que existía este vinculo con nosotras. Poco tiempo después la loca de naty empezó a actuar demasiado raro, prácticamente se convirtió en una amenaza para las demás y termino matando a cinty y vicky. Su jugada le salió totalmente mal conmigo puesto que termine en batalla con ella.

.-Pero en donde se encontraba pam? Preguntaba la rubia con algo de intriga por lo sucedido.

.-Ella estaba demasiado ocupada peleando con Mauri, como ninguna de las dos nos encontrábamos juntas por desgracia ella termino perdiendo a su hijo, esto causo tal dolor en el otro idiota que su cerebro termino borrando inconcientemente las memorias de todo lo vivido con pam, Japón, nosotras e ylias. ¬¬U

.-Y que paso con naty?

.-La otra estupida, me causo demasiados problemas, puesto que tenía la ayuda de unos demonios que la ayudaban, pero aun así me deshice de cada uno, pero ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse a mí y atacarme, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho ya que llego pam y la arrojo con un ataque lejos de mí.

.-Entonces pam la mato. La pelinegra empezaba a mover la cabeza en señal de negación, para después seguir el rétalo.

.-Para nada, como pam se encontraba un poco ya herida por la batalla con mauri, estaba demasiado débil y termino desmayándose, fue en ese momento que yo intervine para ayudarla como siempre ¬¬U y empecé a pelear con esa estupida de natielh y tras ataque que me lanzaba el mió a un así era mas poderoso y la dañaba mas, la termine derrotando, pero esta me empezó a suplicar de rodillas que le perdonara la vida, sin embargo yo no estaba del todo convencida, aun así me dio un poco de lastima, me voltee y camine en dirección de pam, pero ella me ataco por la espalda, su ataque no me toco en lo mas mínimo puesto que fui mas rápida que ella. Me molesto tanto que cometiera semejante acto que termine exterminándola, no sin antes hacerle pagar cada una de sus insultos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº||Flash Back||ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una pelinegra caminaba con bastante rapidez a donde su compañera y líder se encontraba tirada en el piso por el ataque recibido por el ópalo de la tierra.

.-ESTUPIDA ! ! ! ! ! ! jajajajajaja

Un rayo verdoso salía de los dedos de la castaña en dirección de la pelinegra, pero este logro esquivarlo con agilidad.

.-Pobre tonta, tu crees que yo estaría confiada por verte humillada en el piso suplicando por tu patética vida, tu eres mas estupida.

.-Bravo, bravo, (aplaudía ella) veo que estas aplicando todo lo que te enseñe jajá.

.-Me enseñaste? Por favor de ti nunca aprendí nada, al contrarío fuiste tu, la que no sabia que hacer cuando nos encontrábamos en problemas.

.-Tú me robaste su amistad y no solo eso la alhajaste de mí.

.-No seas dramática, ella te dio una vida normal y como lo pagas atacándola y matando a las que se suponía eran tus amigas.

.-No importa, a esas solo las utilice, es probable que me derrotes por eso vive con el remordimiento. ATAQUE DE EJECUCION

.-pobre niña ilusa. Susurro para si misma el ópalo del fuego.

El ataque produjo un gran resplandor verdoso, pero al instante una barrera de fuego cubría el cuerpo inconciente de la pelirroja, mientras que los ojos de la pelinegra ahora se encontraban de un color rojo sangre. La barrera se termino desplazando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la castaña. Un agudo sonido de dolor se escucho del lado de donde Bari se encontraba, al expandirse el humo por el viento que en ese momento se manifestó; el cuerpo de una chica bastante delgada se encontraba en el suelo con bastantes heridas de gravedad. Los pasos de sukesa se empezaban a escuchar acercarse al cuerpo de su ahora enemiga, se agacho con lentitud y noto que la chica a un respiraba, en su mano aparecía una daga. La hoja de esta era cubría y la empuñadura sostenía una piedra en tono rojo en su mango en el interior el símbolo del fuego. La chica empezaba a postrar la daga en el cuello de la chica, en un acto rápido se escucho un pequeño sonido que cortaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Que crueldad, la hiciste sufrir mucho. Le salían lágrimas a la joven.

.-No tenía opción todo lo que nos causo y la muerte de las otras dos de algún modo lo tenía que pagar.

.-Donde entrar estos dos en la historia.

.-Si no hubiera sido por su colaboración sus demonios me hubieran terminando atacando y tal vez hubiera muerto.

.-Entiendo, pero por que pam no los conoce.

.-Simplemente por el hecho de que llegaron y se fueron, pero me seguían visitando.

.-Y porque ahora ellos hacen esto? Preguntaba con mucha frustración la rubia.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a cinco niñas, las cuales cada una traía una paleta de diferente color comiendo, la pequeña dama se le acercaba a serena abrazándola fuertemente.

.-Mami, porque no llegaste antes por mi?

La rubia quedo perpleja por lo expresado por su hija y miro con algo de confusión a la pelinegra, la cual inmediatamente se acercaba al chico de cabellos morados.

.-Lo siento a tu mama se le hizo un poco tarde. Exclamo la rubia con algo de confusión.

.-Neo reina serenity, será mejor que se apresure puesto que el Rey Endimión y los demás generales han llegado por las niñas.

Por esa misma puerta ahora atravesaba darien, Andrew, Nicolás, Taiki, Yatem y Seiya. Cada una de las pequeñas niñas se acercaba con sus respectivos padres abrazándolos con gran alegría. La rubia no podía creer que en ese mismo instante las cosas se estuvieran arreglando tan fácilmente.

.-Pero… y la batalla con pam… lo que querías que fuera tu reina?

.-lo siento creo que exagere demasiado las cosas. Explico el pelimorado mientras alzaba los hombros.

.-Princesa te encuentras bien?

.-Darien yo… no entiendo que es lo que sucede. Decía con confusión la rubia.

.-Ninguno de nosotros entiende esta situación bombón, cuando entramos ellos simplemente nos estaban esperando.

.-Bueno siendo así, creo que nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Anunciaba un pelinegro que recién entraba a la habitación.

.-Su misión a terminado entonces?

.-Me temo que si su majestad, ahora es tiempo que Tokio de cristal nazca, madre es tiempo de que nosotros regresemos a nuestra época.

.-MADRE!!!!! Gritaba una recien llegada pelirroja.

La pelinegra abrazaba a los dos apuestos jóvenes y estos empezaban a caminar y a desvanecerse en el acto, las demas sailor ya se encontraban ahí abranzado a sus hijas y esposos, pero el aire aun seguia estando demasiado tenso para las dos chicas que ahora se veían con algo de indiferencia por parte de la pelinegra y con tristeza por parte de la pelirroja.

.-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que todo por fin a terminado, eso quiere decir que tambien ustedes estaban actuando no es asi. Mina terminaba acercandose a ambas chicas y abrazandolas por la parte del cuello a las dos. Pero la mano de Lil retiro con un poco de brusquedad la mano de la rubía, haciendo que el hambiente se volviera un poco mas tenso de lo que estaba. Pam al igual que la pelinegra retiro su brazo de mina pero esta lo hizo con un poco mas de sutileza y mostrandole una sonrisa a la rubía.

.-Me temo que nuestra pelea, no tiene nada que ver.

.-Así es porque eso quiere decir entonces que tu y yo ya no tendremos ningun vinculo. Terminaba de decir la pelinegra que miraba a la pelirroja con indiferencia.

.-Chicas pero como es posible, ya por fin podran tener una vida normal no pue… La mano alzada de lil había callado a serena.

.-Por favor, yo no tengo nada contra ustedes y por lo tanto no se involucren en algo que no les incumbe. Contesto groseramente la chica de cabellos negros, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su compañera pelirroja.

.-Puede que tu y pam tengan diferencias, pero a pesar de todo eso se que existe algo demasiado valioso que las une. Exclamaba reí.

.-Tal vez lo unico que las unia no solo era ese vinculo de lider a guardiana que tu tenias con ella si no es algo mas. Intervenía mina.

.-Lo importante es que en ese tiempo ninguna de las dos hizo a un lado a la otra. Decia Amy.

.-por que no puedes darte cuenta que solo estan haciendose daño las dos con todo esto.

El silenció invadia por completo aquel lugar y sobre todo las ultimas palabras dichas por las sailor scauts quien miraban a las dos chicas, percatandose de que cualquiera respondiera una afirmación de lo antes dicho.

.-Presisamente porque ya me canse de que me lastimen, voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas. La pelinegra había roto el silencio con algo que había sido una respuesta demasiado dolorosa, esta sin mas empezaba a caminar en dirección de la puerta y sus pasos solo provocaban un enorme eco en la habitación, las lagrimas de pam se desbordaban con cada paso que ella daba y aun así la pelirroja no decía palabra alguna. Al llegar a la misma altura que la morena, lil se habia detenido en seco, ambas chicas veían a lado opuesto de la habitación y por otro lado las sailor scouts, sus hijas y los protectores de la tierra miraban aquella escena con algo de confusión.

.-Quieres que te borre la memoria? Exclamaba la pelirroja.

.-him!!!! Por favor yo no soy como las otras estupidas, esto yo lo puedo sobre llevar y olvidar fácilmente si así lo deseo.

.-Muy bien, estas segura de lo que estas apunto de realizar.

.-Como no estarlo, podre tener una vida normal de ahora en adelante y no tendre que soportarte.

.-NO SEAS CRUEL POR FAVOR Exigia serena con lagrimas en los ojos, la rubía en ese momento le daba a la pequeña dama a Darien y esta empezaba a caminar en dirección de la pelinegra. Lil simplemente se volteo y la miro con algo de confusión por lo que ahora realizaba la ojiazul.

.-Yo no soy cruel en lo absoluto, simplemente estoy diciendo lo que pienso y lo que creo conveniente, ustedes no entenderían jamás todas las situaciones que ella y yo hemos vivido y por lo tanto no tienen ningun derecho de se…..

La pelinegra se había empezado a tocar el vientre, mostrando una expresión de dolor, pronto se acerco pam para sujetarla antes de que terminara por caer al suelo, después Seiya la levanto y la llevo hasta la cama que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Darien pronto empezo a revisarle el vientre con las manos, para que después mirara con angustía a todos los presentes con algo de decepción por lo realizado.

.-Darien que es lo que sucede? Preguntaba con preocupación Amy.

.-Sera mejor llevarla al hospital. Fueron las palabras de el pelinegro.

.-Mi… be..be… Susurraba casi sin aliento la chica.

Seiya hacia a un lado a Darien tomando entre sus brazos a lil, Taiki le votaba las llaves del auto a pam. Todos salian a gran velocidad del edificio. Cinco minutos después Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina y pam se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital de Tokio. La espera se hacía cada vez mas tormentosa, los minutos y hasta los segundos se hacían largos. Por fin Serena llamo la atención de la pelirroja diciendo el nombre de Darien.

.-Como se encuentra. Se adelanto a decir pronto Lita.

.-Su estado es algo delicado, pero…

.-Pero que darien? exigía una respuesta serena.

.-Pero puede que pierda al bebe ya que perdion demasiada sangre en el traslado, lo siento. Las chicas empezaban a hablar entre ellas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las verdaderas razones por las que nos hicimos amigas, no tenían nada que ver solo en algo en comun, poder vencer a un enemigo nuevo, nuestra unión fue algo que en cierto modo nos demostro que a pesar de todo tenemos a personas que en el fondo nos quieren y nos aprecían, mis mejores amigas lograron su sueño, al igual que esas dos chicas que conocimos en algun tiempo, en dos horas una de ellas se casaria. Ahora que me veía en el espejo no podía creer el cambio tan radical que mi vida había dado desde que me converti en Sailor moon, como fui conociendo a esas chicas, cada una me enseño lecciones demasiado valiosas que simplemente me hicieron de la forma que ahora era. Aunque no nos encontrabamos juntas o por nuestros diferentes trabajos no nos frecuentabamos tanto eso no quito la enorme amistad que tenía con mis guardianas, guerreras y sobre todo AMIGAS.

.-Serena ya estas lista? Exclamo una voz fuera de la habitación.

La rubía se veía con detenimiento en el espejo, portando un hermoso vestido marron que le ajustaba el busto y un peinado de coleta alta que le hacia lucir su hermosa espalda descubierta al maximo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Estoy retrasadisima, mensa!!!!! apurate necesito que me ayudes a colocar el velo RAPIDO!!!!!! El grito de la chica dejaba totalmente aturdida a una pelirroja que venía con cara de resignación por los gritos de la joven.

.-Tranquilizate ya estoy aquí, ¬¬u que desesperada eres.

.-Mmm. El dia en que tú te cases, quiero ver como tus nervios estallaran y la unica neurona que tienes se quemara.

.-Dejame en paz y ya deja de moverte que no puedo colocarte el tocado en la cabeza.

Después de cinco minutos la chica estaba lista, en el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de una joven pelinegra con un vestido blanco, liso de la parte del corset y con unos cuantos detalles en la parte de abajo del vestido, no era tan esponjado pero tan poco tan liso, la chica lucia una bella figura su peinado algo sencillo un ramo de flores y pequeñospedazos de cristal concordaban perfectamente con el vestido, el collar, aretes y el tocado de la joven, un poco de maquillaje que la hacian ver totalmente radiante.

La chica de cabellos rojos mirandola del otro extremo de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-Como siempre te vez bien. Susurraba la joven al pasarle sus zapatos a esta.

.-Ya vas a empezar de ardilla' ¬¬U como siempre.

.-YO no dije nada, ponte los zapatos.

La chica pelinegra daba un ultimo vistoso en el espejo y la imagen que presenciaba era una persona totalmente diferente, sus rasgos en todos esos años habian cambiado de masiado, su rostro, su cuerpo y sobre todo la manera de pensar de la chica había sido lo que mas cambio.

Al ver a su amiga agachada colocandole gentilmente los zapatos una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

.-Bueno es hora de irnos. Finalizaba la chica mientras se dirigia a la puerta de la habitación.

.-Mensa!!!!!!!

La pelirroja se había volteado a ver a la pelinegra con algo de confusión.

.-Que sucede?

.-No nada, tu tambien te vez bien.

La chica bajaba la mirada al ver su vestido liso en color morado y la volteaba a ver a ella mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido.

.-Pero esta vez tu deslumbras jajajaja, después de todo este debe ser el mejor dia para verte hermosa.

.-Que lesbiana eres ¬¬U, ya vamonos mejor quieres

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas campanadas se escuchaban anunciando que la boda había finalizado, al salir el viento recibia a la pareja con pequeñas hojas de cerezo en el. Una de ellas había rozado en la nariz del joven y el peliplateado la había tomado con su mano y soplándole y haciendo que esta volviera a seguir volando por el aire que lo llevaba. Una sonrisa cautivadora le dirigía a la joven pelinegra la cual solo lo miraba con felicidad, pues ahora se encontraba a lado de ese hombre tan lindo, cautivador y sobre todo comprensivo, pues entendió completamente la situación que había pasado con todo lo referente a las sailor scuots, los ópalos.

La primera en felicitar a los novios fue esa simpática pelirroja, junto con Seiya, prosiguiendo con Darien y serena, para después pasar una a una de las sailors y sus respectivas parejas a felicitar a los recién casados. Pronto la pareja se subió en un elegante mustang que los esperaba a fuera del lugar, los recién casados subían en el auto alejándose en camino al salón de fiestas.

Serena y los demás se fueron dispersando poco a poco, al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta por el acontecimiento tan especial que había ocurrido en esos momentos. Pam se había quedado apreciando los árboles de cerezo que se encontraban cerca de la iglesia, una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro y a su vez unas lagrimas le brotaban por los ojos, Seiya pronto se acerco por la espalda y la abrazo, a este acto ella sujeto con delicadez los brazos de el pelinegro.

.-Que es lo que sucede osita?

.-Sabes me alegro mucho porque ella tenga un poco de felicidad.

.-Pero si se veía completamente feliz.

.-Puede ser, pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de un modo diferente.

.-Lo dices porque los demás ópalos no estuvieron aquí?

.-No, no es eso en realidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche había caído por completo, era momento de que los novios abrieran la pista de baile, sin embargo uno de los amigos mas cercanos del guitarrista le entregaba una guitarra a miyavi. Las cuerdas de esta empezaban a resonar en el enorme salón, al escuchar la melodía tan perfecta una sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra mostraba agradecidamente el regalo que ahora su esposo le daba.

**Dear my friend sora wo mi na yo  
Ima bokura wa onaji sora wo miten da  
Tooku hanarete temo onaji sekai onaji sekai**

Minu sora no you ni bokutachi mo dokoka tsunagatterareta nara  
Dear my friend kono kumo wo tadotte yukeba  
Kimi no machi e tsuzuiteru kana?

Say hello kimi no namae wo oogoe de sora ni saken de miten da.  
Hontou wa aitakute demo yume de sae aenakute

Ano tori no you ni oozora wo moshimo jiyuu ni tobeta nara  
donna ni darou

Boku ni wa hane ga nai kedo kawari ni  
kono te de kimi wo dakishimerareru kara  
sou tsuyoku tori tachi mo urayamu kurai ni

Dear my friend kono kumo ni tsukamatte ireba  
Kimi no moto e hakon de kureru ka na?

Soshite mata itsuka aeta nara  
kondo wa shikkari to te wo nigitte  
hagurenai you ni hagurenai you ni.

.-No puedo creerlo, que bonita canción. Expresaba mina a los presentes de la mesa.

.-Por lo menos todo se resolvió a la perfección no lo creen?

.-Tenía que ser así Andrew, después de todo, es tiempo de que serena y darien suban al trono.

.-Aun no Taiki, esperaremos unos años mas para hacerlo.

.-Es enserio lo que dices darien?

.-Por supuesto reí, lo hemos estado pensando y lo único que deseamos es que nuestras hijas compartan una vida normal por el momento.

.-La verdad, las niñas estarán encantadas de compartir esos gratos momentos. Exclamaba una rubia recién llegada.

.-Haruka, no te vimos en la ceremonia.

.-Estuvimos ahí, pero desgraciadamente tuvimos que retirarnos por unos inconvenientes.

.-Sucede algo? Decía con preocupación Emy.

.-No se preocupen, solo tenían que pasar por mí.

.-SETSUNA!!!!! Decían todos en coro.

.-Tu sabías como acabarían las cosas no es así?

.-En realidad no. Lita.

.-QUE!!!! Pero entonces porque dijiste eso?

.-Veras Mina, la situación lo ameritaba y ahora no solo pam y lil se encuentran bien, si no pam y seiya están juntos.

.-Ahora entiendo lo que pretendías hacer.

.-Enserio lo entendiste Yatem?

.-Claro, desde un principio.

.-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor dime porque nunca me has escrito una canción así?

.-Mina ahora no.

La risa de todos llamaba la atención de los demás invitados, las niñas tenían una mesa especial, en el cual ninguna quería sentarse con los adultos. Seiya y pam, se encontraban en la mesa de los novios, junto con ellos y otro castaño famoso, conocido por su banda de Visual ley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápidas y pronto término la celebración.

Los novios salían rumbo al aeropuerto de narita rumbo a Londres, para pasar su luna de miel.

.-Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Exclamaba cortésmente el peliplateado.

.-Vamonos miyavi, nos dejara el avión.

.-Que tengan un excelente viaje mensa.

.-Te veo dentro de tres semanas.

Ya en el auto.

.-Realmente nunca te entenderé con referente a tu amistad con pam.

.-No trates de entenderla, solo trata de aceptarla y acostumbrarte. Le exclamaba ella para después robarle un beso de los labios.

.-Mi hermosa gatita y nuestro pequeño miyavi que viene aquí adentro.

El joven peliplateado ya se había agachado para besar el vientre de la joven, que hizo un pequeño gemido divertido por el cosquilleo que el peliplateado le causaba.

.-Ya miyavi, me haces cosquillas.

.-Lo siento gatita, no me pude contener. Ambos se miraban tiernamente para después darse un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Bueno princesa por fin, desde mañana comenzara una vida completamente normal.

.-Lo se darien, es realmente satisfactorio poder ver que mis amigas son realmente feliz.

.-Y tu princesa lo eres?

.-Por supuesto como no serlo. Le mostraba una sonrisa picara, para después cerrarle el ojo y tomarlo de la mano.

.-Mama, puedo quedarme en casa de la tía michiru y el tío Haruka, por favor.

.-No lo se rini.

.-Anda Cabeza de bombón, mañana te la dejaremos temprano.

.-Michiru, tu que opinas.

.-No hay problema serena cuidaremos bien a la pequeña dama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Rioko por favor suben al auto, que tía mina no tiene ánimos de nada. Exclamaba Taiki.

.-Mina sigo diciendo que deberíamos llevarte a un doctor. Decía con preocupación el ojiverde.

.-Haruko tu mami no se siente bien.

.-No es obvio yatem, mina esta embarazada por segunda vez. Contestaba con felicidad Emy.

.-Mami, voy a tener a un hermanito, que felicidad. Decía con alegría la pequeña niña.

.-Emy te dije…. (La chica empezaba a vomitar en una bolsa de papel).

.-Jajá jajá, felicidades hermanito si que deseas tener familia.

.-Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que seremos padres por segunda vez. Mina mi amor soy tan feliz. Abrazaba a la chica y la alzaba dándole vueltas.

.-Yatem bájame que voy a …..(Sujetaba con fuerza su bolsa y vomitaba nuevamente).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Muchas gracias por traernos Lita y a gracias Andrew.

.-Cuando quieras, aparte las niñas se llevan muy bien.

.-Kaori, mañana vendré a jugar contigo como todos los días.

.-Claro izumi, mañana te veré. Se despedía la pelinegra.

.-Bueno chicos que descansen. Exclamaba Nícolas, mientras se llevaba cargando a la niña.

.-Lita mañana crees poder cuidar a las niñas?

.-Claro Reí, mañana pasare por la pequeña kaori a las dos te parece?

.-Excelente entonces te veo mañana, hasta luego Izumi. Maneja con precaución Andrew.

.-No te apures Rey, hasta luego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un pelinegro paseaba a la orilla de la playa agarrado de la mano de una pelirroja, la brisa del mar los cubría con su delicioso olor. Y la húmeda arena en sus pies, suavizaba cada paso que daban.

.-Eres feliz por fin? preguntaba el pelinegro.

.-La vida me lleno de personas que me aprecian y me enseño tantas cosas, que a pesar de todo sigo pensando que solo estoy probando un poquito de felicidad.

El pelinegro se había detenido de repente mirando solo a la enorme luna que alumbraba con su luz toda la bahía, la joven miraba también con atención el espectáculo que esta les mostraba. Seiya jalaba con fuerza a la pelirroja y la apegaba mas a su cuerpo, la chica rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y termino dándole un beso al despegarse unas lagrimas se le salían a la joven, sin mas acerco su mano a su boca y de el saco un hermoso anillo con una gran piedra blanca en medio y a cada extremo de estas tenia pequeñas piedrecillas blancas. Seiya lo tomo y lo coloco en el dedo de la joven.

.-Te casas conmigo. Decía el más pequeño de los hermanos Kuo a la chica.

La joven acerco sus labios a su oído y en casi un susurro le decía algo que a el solo le hacía aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Claro que si Osita y tu?

.-Será un honor ser tu esposa. Para después darle un tierno beso en los labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los pequeños fragmentos que la vida nos enseñan son aquellos que nos demuestran que a pesar de cualquier circunstancia todo se puede superar teniendo fe y confianza. Las emociones nos llevaban a veces a ser actos tan ruines que cuando nos damos cuenta que hemos hecho mal es por que dañamos a los seres que mas queremos. Y sobre todas las cosas la aventura de vivir un destino es solo el inicio de lo que todos llamamos FELICIDAD. Las verdaderas mejores amigas son solo aquellas que a pesar de las diferencias, pleitos, metas, sueños y de la distancia aun siguen estando ahí, aunque las circunstancias que se te presenten sean duras son las que te apoyan y te dicen cuando estas mal y lo mas importante son las que en algún momento te dirán un "SEREMOS MEJORES AMIGAS HASTA QUE SEAMOS VIEJITAS"

Gracias mi querida Saksulie ^0^

Aunque sea en algún momento llegara nuestro pequeño final feliz.

FIN

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron este Fic, disculpen por tardarme tanto en terminarlo, pero la inspiración no llegaba, tal vez el final fue algo fuera de lo común, pero ahora puedo entender a los demás autores, este es el primer fic que acabo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que dejaron un pequeño comentario de esta historia y sobre todo gracias mensa por dejarme jugar un poco con esta pequeña ilusión de una vida en Japón.

La canción es de Miyavi y se llama Dear my friend.

Att saily.

LA VERDAD SE PUEDE VOLVER MENTIRA Y LA MENTIRA SE PUEDE VOLVER VERDAD ( mi libro próximamente)


End file.
